Draco Malfoys flickvän
by Theophiline Le jardin de roses
Summary: Mione träffar Draco under en fest på Hogwarts, de har sex på fyllan och blir förälskade. Varning: Denna novell innehåller relativt detaljerade sexscener samt alkoholbruk. Dock välskriven och ganska lång, skriver gärna fler kapitel om intresse finns!
1. Höstlovsfesten på Hogwarts

_Denna novell började jag skriva efter att ha hämtat inspiration från __DarkDesertDreams__ fanfic "Alla misstag lämnar spår"._

Hermione Granger halsade ur glasflaskan, det mousserade vinet bubblade i magen på henne. Tillsammans med Ginny Weasley förfestade de i flickornas sovsal, och tillsammans hade de valt lämpliga kläder för kvällens äventyr.

"Vi går över till killarnas sal, Mione!" väste Ginny upphetsat, hennes heta känslor för Harry var kända på Hogwarts. Hon hade på sig en kort mintgrön klänning, till det en vit pufftröja att ha över axlarna. Den mjuka gröna nyansen framhävde hennes eldigt röda hår, och hon var otroligt söt med sin lätta makeup.

"Mhm!" besvarade Hermione henne. Hermione hade på sig en snövit kort klänning och bara ben. Hon hade tillbringat lång tid inne i det gemensamma flickbadrummet, raka benen, plattat det chokladbruna håret och parfymera sig hade hon gjort i timmar. Ikväll hade hon sotiga ögon, premiäranvänt sin svarta kajalpenna. Läpparna var lätt fuktade av glans. Hermione hade höga förhoppningar för kvällen, ikväll var hon riktigt sexig.

Flickorna lämnade sovsalen, Hermione ryckte till sig sin bubbelgumsrosa sjal och med varsin vinflaska vinglade de lätt ner för trapporna och in i det gemensamma Gryffindorrummet, uppehållsrummet var fyllt med förväntansfulla och glada elever. En inofficiell fest skulle hållas på slottet denna kväll och tack vare utdelandet av diverse glömskeförtrollningar, de flesta från Fred och George, hade inga lärare noterat något underligt med alla hoppfulla femte, sjätte och sjundeklassare. Spridda elever från yngre årskurser var också bjudna, men festen var främst tänkt för de äldre eftersom det skulle finnas alkohol tillgängligt.

"Jaså här har ni det mysigt?!" utbrast Ginny när hon och Hermione kom innanför dörren till pojkarnas sovsal. I en ring på golvet samt utspridda i sängarna kring satt större delen av deras årskurs från Gryffindor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovdegood, Lavender Brown och Parvati Patil men också Fred och George Weasley och deras goda vän och Lee Jordan. Tomma vinflaskor låg spridda på trägolvet brevid chipssmulor och tomma ölburkar.

"Ginny?! Är inte den där klänningen _lite _kort?!" utbrast Ron upprört när han synade Ginnys lilla klänning, men hans uppmärksamhet vändes snabbt mot Hermione. Han gapade i ren förvåning. Hon var det snyggaste han sett, någonsin antagligen. Hennes minimala vita klänning satt perfekt på hennes kropp och avslöjade konturerna av hennes runda bakdel och med en generös urringning avslöjades också de mjuka brösten.

"Lyssna inte på Ronnyponken, du ser ursnygg ut, Ginny!" insköt Fred till hälften stolt till hälften roat av reaktionen från Ron. Även han tittade fascinerat på Hermione.

"Ursnygg var ordet!" replikade George glatt. "Du också, Mione, ni ser verkligen bra ut!"

"Vad tror du mamma skulle säga? Är den inte lite för urringad? Dessutom…" Ron avbröts av Deans busvisslingar när Hermione och Ginny snurrade runt och visade upp sig likt modeller.

"Haha, nu får ni stänga munnarna!" tillade Hermione modigt. Det bubblande vinet hade gett henne självförtroende.

"Men ärligt talat, du ser jättebra ut! Du passar så bra i vitt!" sa Parvati snällt. Lavender såg mer surmulen ut, besviken för att uppmärksamheten från henne och Parvati istället riktades mot Hermione och Ginny, och då främst Hermione. Ron kunde inte slita bort blicken från Hermiones utmanande klädsel, konturerna av ett par stringtrosor skymtades under det tunna vita klänningstyget.

"Botten upp eller, grabbar?" skrek Ginny glatt och viftade med flaskan och fick direkt tummen upp av Lee som skruvade upp volymen på högtalarna, rockmusiken kombinerat med alkoholen gjorde sovsalen dimmig. Det var egentligen bara Neville och Luna som tog det lugnt, de tyckte om varandras sällskap och höll sig gärna ifrån alkoholen.

"Pappa har berättat om hur mycket narglar gillar att besöka folk med bakfylla och bita dem i tårna, och det är något jag vill undvika, narglar är svåra att bli av med, eller hur Neville?"

-

Beväpnade med sina trollstavar, beredda på att avge en glömskeförtrollning på första bästa lärare de skulle kunna stöta på, vandrade sällskapet mot sjätte våningen och till vid-behovrummet. Harry hade lagt en skyddande arm över Ginny, Ron gick nära Lavender och när de närmade sig andra festglada elever la han snabbt armen runt henne – som för att markera sitt revir.

Hermione, som var inne på sin andra flaska vin, vitt denna gång, gick lite ostadigt mellan Fred och George som ansett att det var deras uppgift att få fram Hermione oskadd till festen. Ensam hade hon sannolikt inte kommit så långt själv, sjalen hade hon glömt i pojkarnas sovsal. Sällskapet hade tur, och träffade ingen lärare på vägen, men efter att ha smält samman med en grupp Rawenclawelever, med bl.a Parvatis tvillingsyster Padma, fick de höra att professor Sprout upptäckt ett sällskap med Slytherinelever och att glömskeförtrollningar träffat väggen och studsat tillbaka på Millicent Bullstrode och att det skapat stort kaos som lockat till sig professor Flitwick. Det hade dock slutat väl och de båda lärarna hade tilldelats varsin glömskeförtrollning och Millicent fick förvirrat följa med på festligheterna.

Korridorerna var annars ödsligt tomma, och när de så småningom kom fram till vid-behovrummet avslöjade den slitna gamla trödörren inga tecken på att innehålla en halv skola festandes på insidan, men så fort dörren öppnats dånade rockmusiken ut. Snabbt steg sällskapet in i en stor, svagt upplyst sal med stort dansgolv och med soffor och enstaka bord längst hörnen.

Halva skolan var bokstavligen här, Hermione kände igen elever från alla elevhem och ur flera årskurser. Det fanns några bord uppställda längst väggen med plastmuggar och stora skålar med en gulorange nyans. Att det var alkohol av något slag tvekade hon inte på när hon spanade ut mot dansgolvet och såg sina skolkamrater på dansgolvet, många hade helt släppt sina hämningar. Hermione såg exempelvis Slytherineleven Theodore Nott dansa tätt omslingrad med Hufflepuffeleven Hannah Abbot.

"Haha har du sett Fred? Kolla på Macmillan!" utbrast George samtidigt som han skrattandes pekade på Hufflepuffeleven Ernie som stod i ett hörn och tömde magsäcken. Hans ben darrade av kroppstyngden och han såg väldigt blek och förvirrad ut.

"Fått för mycket att dricka, Ernieponken?" instämde Fred och de båda lämnade Hermiones sida för att titta till Ernie, som inte roades för mycket av den nya uppmärksamheten.

"Lee! Kom hit och kolla, haha, vet du vad hans spya ser ut som? Vet du?" vrålade Fred, men hans skrik drunknade i musikens dån. Hermione beslöt sig för att ta en liten promenad runt om i lokalen. Överallt möttes hon av sina skolkamraters kyssar, trevandes under klädesplagg, heta blickar. Någon som spyr i ett hörn. De flesta på dansgolvet. Lee stod nära en yngre, mycket söt flicka från Rawenclaw och de var uppe i en hetsig diskussion.

Hermione stapplade fram, hon kände blickarna på sig. Hon visste att hon överraskade alla med sin utmanade klädsel, med vinflaskan i handen och sin dimmiga blick. Musiken dånade, skratt och skrik ekade i salen. Någon busvisslade på henne. Discokulor från taken blinkade i otakt, hon såg Ron och Lavendel ute på dansgolvet. Ron med händerna på Lavendels rumpa, kramandes. Deras trånande blickar och passionerade fyllekyssar. Hermione vände sig instinktivt bort, hon ville inte se. När hon så snabbt vänt sig om råkade hon stöta i någon bakom sig, och han stirrade på henne innan han snabbt samlade sig.

"_Vad_ har dupå dig?!" orden västes fram kallt med en tillkämpad avsky, men också nyfikenhet. Draco Malfoys iskalla, gråa ögon som synade henne uppifrån och ner, med tydlig betoning på urringningen och de blottade låren.

"Vad har du själv på dig?" Hermione besvarade hans kyliga tonläge, men kände direkt en konstig tillfredställande känsla av sexuell makt. Hon förstod instinktivt att han tyckte om vad han såg. Draco var lång, betydligt längre än henne. Hans blonda hår var slickat bakåt och hans gråa ögon betraktade henne intresserat.

"Gillar du att visa upp dig eller?" frågade Draco med en överlägsen röst. Han hade på sig en vit märksskjorta och ett par mörka märkesjeans, kläder som kostade mer än vad somligas föräldrar tjänade på en månad, eller två. Men Draco Malfoys familj hade inga problem med pengar, tvärtom, han rörde sig med stora summor och det imponerade förstås inte allra minst på flickorna på Hogwarts – speciellt de som kom från enklare förhållanden och som drömde sig igenom nätterna med bilder på sig själva hand i hand med Draco på hans herrgård och väldiga ägor. "Du har inte mycket på kroppen ikväll, Granger, och… är du full?"

"Har du något problem eller, Malfoy? Hermione halsade direkt ur vinflaskan och det torra, vita vinet gav henne mod och en varm, pirrande känsla i kroppen. Hon bemötte hans kalla ögon, kunde inte låta bli att anspela på sin sexualitet. Titta underifrån med heta ögon och läppar fuktiga av förväntan. "Stör det dig att jag har på mig klänning?".

"Om det stör mig? Haha, du får gärna gå klädd såhär i fortsättningen, det tycker nog hela den manliga elevhalvan…" replikade Draco överlägset och spända ögonen i Hermione, tryckte sig mot henne och stod tillräckligt nära för att känna hennes söta aftonparfym. "Men du kanske ska hålla dig till någon kille, som kan ta hand om dig lite." Han synade henne återigen uppifrån och ner, med en hånfull blick.

"Ta hand om mig? Jag behöver ingen som tar hand om mig!" förbryllat betraktade hon honom. Hans vackra ansiktsdrag i det bleka ansiktet, de gråa kalla ögonen, alkoholen fick henne svårt att fokusera.

" … men du kanske ska vara lite försiktig sen, Granger, inte vandra omkring sådär lättklädd. Du kan sända ut fel signaler och du kan råka illa ut - inte för att jag bryr mig." det sista tillade Draco spydigt och snabbt, och väntade spänt på Hermiones reaktion.

"Du vet ändå inget om mig, _Malfoy_" svarade Hermione och lade särskilt betoning på hans namn. Hon vände på klacken och siktade in sig på ett av bålborden då hennes vinflaska nu gapade tom, när hon kände en stark hand ta tag i hennes arm.

"Seså, vi kan väl sätta oss ner och prata lite?" Draco gav henne en eldig blick, något hon uppfattat förut men aldrig utan den uttalade sarkasmen och hånen. Blicken var trånande. Han såg henne och ville ha henne, fast hon var mugglarfödd och han tillhörde en urgammal renblodad trollkarlsätt. Motsättningar inom honom hade aldrig tillåtit denna kontakt att ske om det inte vore för eldwhiskyn han druckit nere i Slytherin uppehållsrum, tidigare på kvällen.

"Du, jag skulle inte tro det." sa Hermione och kunde nätt och jämnt dölja sitt leende, hon njöt av att se honom så angelägen om hennes sällskap. "Dessutom är den här slut nu och jag skulle vilja fylla på den…" sa hon och viftade med sin tomma flaska framför Draco.

"Den kan jag fylla på om du sätter dig, jag ska ändå fylla på mitt glas" tillade Draco snabbt. "Eller är du rädd för mig?" hans kalla ögon betraktade henne överlägeset.

"Rädd för dig? Varför?"

"Rädd för att jag ska göra något mot dig." Draco stod nära henne, han spände ögonen i henne. Höjde ögonbrynet och log hånfullt. "Jag ska inte våldta dig, även om du skulle vilja det… Sätt dig nu!" Innan Hermione hann svara något spydigt tillbaka hade han tryckt ner henne i soffan bakom dem och hon bemödade sig inte resa sig upp när Draco vände sig om och stegade iväg mot närmaste bålbord. Hon såg att han vände sig om när han väl var framme, för att kolla att hon satt kvar. Och det gjorde hon. I mörkret, i ett avskilt hörn i en liten soffa satt hon som en marängbakelse i sin vita klänning.

"Här…" Draco hade kommit tillbaka och räckte henne sin flaska som nu var påfylld med den guloranga bålen. Själv hade han ett glas med ett annat innehåll som han tömde på direkt. Att det var något starkt syntes då han ofrivilligt grimaserade efter att ha svalt drycken. Han ruskade på huvudet och lutade sig bakåt i soffan. Han satt nära henne. "Eldwhisky." Sa Draco grötigt.

"Tack." svarade Hermione kort, hon kände sig redan dimmig i huvudet. Dessutom kände hon att hon började tappa ansvaret för sina handlingar. Hon satt nära Draco, och förvirrat upptäckte hon att hon lutade sig lite lätt mot honom. Lika förvirrat undrade hon varför han tillät henne att göra det. Hon var ingenting annat än en smutsskalle i Dracos ögon, en mugglarfödd. Orent blod, mindre värd…

"Så… Du tycker om att visa upp dig? Vad tror du folk tänker när de ser dina lår?" frågade Draco retsamt och lätt hånfult, men också intresserat. Han tittade menade på hennes lår som klänningen inte förmådde täcka. Draco satt avslappnat i soffan med armarna längst soffryggens linje, Hermione var i hans våld.

"Förhoppningsvis tycker dem väl om det, om inte är det deras jävla problem." Hermione förvånade sig själv när hon svor, snabbt halsade hon ur glasflaskan och upptäckte till sin förtjusning hur god bålen var, men också att hon inte borde dricka mer då hennes tal började bli avsevärt sluddrigt. "Vad tror du själv folk tänker om dig, Malfoy?"

"Det intresserar mig inte direkt…" svarade Draco sakligt, "Vi behöver inte diskutera mig, jag ville bara påpeka för dig att du kan råka illa ut om du springer omkring sådär lättklädd. Folk kan tro att du är lättfotad…"

Hermione kände, trots alkholintaget, hur hon rodnade över hans ordval. Det var genant, och hon kände sig på en gång billig i sin lilla klänning, en känsla som snabbt försvann och ersattes av nytt självförtroende när Draco synade henne upp och ner igen.

"Men du är snygg ikväll. Faktiskt, klä dig såhär i fortsättningen så kanske du har en chans…"

"Chans till vad? Lotterivinst? Högsta betyg, haha, inget som jag redan har, det sistnämda, alltså. Jag tror aldrig jag vunnit något?" Hermione kände hur fyllan började ta över och hon la klumpigt en hand mot Dracos beklädda bröstparti. Hon kände hur tränad han var under kläderna, hård men ändå mjuk. Stark. Musiken dånade, några elever hade passerat dem och stirrat, de var minst sagt ett avvikande par, de två, Draco Malfoy och Hermione Granger.

"Jag tänkte på mig." Han sa det mjukt, men bestämt, och verkade inte upptäcka det förens i efterhand och tillade hånfullare: "Jag ställer krav på tjejerna jag dejtar, förstår du väl."

"Det gör jag också och du når _inte_ kraven hos mig, Malfoy." Med det sagt reste hon sig hastigt upp och rusade över dansgolvet så stadigt som hon förmådde trots fyllan. Draco hade rest sig och följt efter henne men kaoset av fulla tonåringar som dansade och hoppade omkring varandra gjorde att han tappade henne ur synhåll.

"Hej Harry… hur är det?" frågade Hermione mjukt. Harry satt i en soffa och stirrade framför sig, uppenbart påverkad och direkt okontaktbar. Han sluddrade något obestämt till svar.

"Han har druckit för mycket. Typiskt, så himla tråkigt." svarade Ginny i hans ställe, hon hade precis satt sig brevid Harry och klappade honom nu omsorgsfullt på huvudet. Harry öppnade munnen och försökte formulera fram någon vettig mening men det lät mer som han åt sjögräs så Hermione lämnade paret och fortsatte mot Parveti som stod tillsammans med Padma och ytterliggare några tjejer från Rawenclaw.

"Hej, har du sett Ron? Eller är han med Lavender?" Hermione fick nästan skrika ut orden, musiken dånade verkligen på den plats de befann sig på.

"Va? Nej, de gick härifrån för ett tag sen tror ja. De skulle till sjön, det är många som är där nu, mer avskilt kanske." svarade Parvati henne vänligt.

Lite besviken över beskedet vandrade hon planlöst vidare i salen. Några busvisslade åt hennes håll, stojet och stimmet började sakta ge henne en lätt huvudvärk. Någon drog plötsligt tag henne i armen och drog ut henne på dansgolvet. Deans glada ansikte syntes hastigt framför henne.

"Du är verkligen vacker, Mione, grymt snygg i vitt, du ser verkligen vacker ut!" skrek han åt henne i ett desperat försök att överrösta musiken. Han gestakulerade vilt och log brett mot henne. I vanliga fall hade Hermione blivit generad, men nu låg fyllan som ett täcke över alla sinnen utom de primära. "Du är söt du, Dean, men jag ska nog inte dansa jag känner mig lite… trött." Det sistnämda var bara delvis sant, hon kände sig för full. Hermione ville bara tillbaka till flickornas sovsal i Gryffindortornet. "Jaha, okej, jag kanske ska följa dig? Om du ska till sovsalen alltså?" frågade Dean lite besviket. "Nej, tänk inte på det. Du, Susan Bones i Hufflepuff gillar dig, säg inte att jag sa det bara. Ginny sa det till mig i förtroende – men bjud upp Susan du." sa Hermione och blinkade övertydligt menade till Dean som stod och såg fånig ut i ett par sekunder innan han smällde av ett bländade leende åt henne och försvann in i massan på dansgolvet.

I samma sekund Dean vänt sig om, kände Hermione en hand på rumpan, bara lätt chockad (trots tafset) – p.g.a den kraftiga berusningen, vände hon sig om för att fräsa något otrevligt till ägaren av handen. Draco Malfoy gav henne ett hånfullt leende, höjde på ögonbrynet och tittade på henne med sina iskalla grå, ögon.

"Stringtrosor? Jag som trodde att du föredrog något större… i trosväg" tillade han överlägset och hav henne en belåten blick.

"Men gud… tafsa inte då!" Hermione drog handen genom det chokladbruna mjuka håret och betraktade Draco långsamt. Han var betydligt längre än henne, smal men ändå vältränad. Rena ansiktsdrag, blek. Det blonda håret vattenkammat bakåt. Och hans råa, hänsynslösa gråa ögon. Han var snygg, för snygg. "Ursäkta men jag… måste gå." tillade hon hest och skyndade mot dörren.

"Men vänta!" Draco följde efter henne genom den massiva trädörren. Den ledde dock i sin tur inte vidare till korridoren, utan till ett nytt rum. "Vi är nog kvar i vid-behovsrummet." sa Draco sakligt när han såg Hermiones förvirrade uppsyn.

Fylld av alkohol i blodet stapplade Hermione fram till den madrass som lämpligt nog låg mitt på golvet i vad som egentligen såg ut som en mysigare version av en städscrub. Hon försökte sätta sig ner men ramlade istället klumpigt ner på alla fyra på madressen och den snövita lilla klänningen gled upp och det var knappt så att hon insåg det själv. Hermiones hela lår och rumpa blottades där hon halvlåg på mage, och de persikorosa stringtrosorna skylde inte mycket.

Draco stirrade för några sekunder på Hermiones blottade kropp. Deras ögon möttes, hett och trånande, Hermione rättade förvirrat till klänning och svor grötigt. "Du… du hetsar upp mig, Granger." sade Draco hånfullt och kom emot henne. Han lade sig direkt ovanpå henne, med hennes ben kring hans höfter. Hermione kände hans varma, tunga kropp mot sin. Dracos starka armar höll honom upprätt och hindrade honom från att lägga alls sin tyngd på henne. Hermione kände tydligt hans stånd genom jeansen. "Jaså?" sa Hermione försiktigt och delvist förvirrat, alkoholen gjorde att att rummet, och allt inuti det, snurrade. "Du gillar att spela svår va? Klä dig i små, tajta kläder och vifta på rumpan framför alla killar utan att någonsin ge någon nått?" väste Draco häftigt och stirrade på henne. "Jag brukar inte direkt klä mig såhär…" började Hermione lätt sakligt när Draco avbröt henne "Du gör det helt jävla omöjligt för mig, jag kan inte låta bli…".

De var båda kraftigt berusade. Draco böjde sig fram de sista centimeterna och kysste henne. Först försiktigt, lite oskyldigt trevandes, sedan alltmer passionerat. Och mer våldsamt. Hon tittade rakt in i hans trånande ögon, de blev med ens lätt hånfulla när han brutalt började slita i hennes kläder. Draco började dra upp klänningen och Hermione kände någonstans inom sig att det fanns en miljon orsaker att protestera mot detta men alkoholen frigjorde bara hennes sexuella drift, och den dominerade hennes sinnen. Hon lät sig vårdslöst bli avsliten kläderna samtidigt som hon lite mer försiktigt knäppte upp den dyra skjortan på Draco.

Draco blottade hennes bröst och bröstvårtorna styvnade direkt vid hans hårdhänta beröring. Hon kved under honom och när hon gnydde till tittade han förvånat på henne. Med ett hånfullt leende kysste han henne samtidigt som han började arbeta sig neråt. "Vänta… jag tror inte. Jag har inte… vänta!" Hermione gjorde ett halvhjärtat försök att ta sig ur Dracos hårda grepp. "Du har aldrig vadå?" flinade han åt henne. Hans gråa ögon stirrade hänsynslöst på henne. Hermione gav honom inget svar, hon kände fortfarande han hårda stånd mot kroppen. Hon såg dimmigt av berusningen. "Var inte orolig, jag ska vara försiktig med dig…" replikade Draco synnerligen belåtet, och lite överlägset. Med det sagt fick han av henne trosorna, och knäppte själv upp sina byxor och drog av sig de ljusblå boxerkalsongerna. Draco trängde in i henne efter att ha förvarnat henne och hennes ögon tårades lätt, det var en skön smärta och hon höll om Draco hårt. "Du är så trång! Utbrast Draco belåtet gång på gång, han stötte in och ut i Hermione som fortfarande låg liten under honom och gnydde av behandlingen. Draco smällde till henne mot låren och rumpan några gånger som lämnade röda märken efter sig.

Så småningom började han sakta ner och kysste Hermione lätt flera gånger, de tittade varandra djupt i ögonen och någon slags respekt mellan dem växte fram. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att känna något varmt för Draco, hon kände sig kär. Denna känsla visade sig vara ömsesidig då Draco, lätt förvirrat, kände samma starka känsla för Hermione under sig. Så liten och petité, hon var helt i hans våld och han skulle kanske behöva försvara henne mot andra. Hon var hans.

Så småningom avrundades sexet i och med att Draco kom, och han la sig brevid Hermione. Lade armen runt henne och smekte hennes bröst och rumpa med sin lediga hand. De båda låg på sidan, vända mot varandra. Hermione kände hur rummet snurrade, och hur en lätt smärta ilade mellan benen. Hon kunde inte förstå vad hon egentligen gjort, kunde inte koppla ihop ett och ett utan levde i nuet. Med Malfoys trygga, tränade kropp intill sig, om sig.

Draco kunde inte heller riktigt förstå vad som egentligen hände, då hade han kanske övervägt preventivmedel, om han ens övervägt sex – med en mugglarfödd. Han visste vad hans far och dennes bekanskaper ansåg om mugglarfödda, de vackra kvinnorna kunde användas – det var bara naturligt för män med lustar, att leka med mugglarfödda. Så länge det skedde i det dolda, samt inte resulterade i någon avkomma, var kärleksaffärer mellan rent blod och smutsigt blod accepterat. Giftemål eller för den delen familj kom förstås inte på fråga, men en sexuell relation var som sagt, accepterad. "Värdelösa små mugglarslampor duger bara till en sak, och det ska du komma ihåg, Draco." hade hans far sagt till honom första dagen på väg till Hogwarts. Elva år gammal hade han varit, men kom ihåg det som det vore igår.

Draco betraktade sin fångst för kvällen. Hon var utan tvekan berusad. Hennes mjuka, mjölkvita hud var len att smeka. Hon blundade och somnade antagligen nästan direkt. Draco la sin hand på Hermiones bak, smekte skinkorna, de var alldeles heta. Han kände själv fyllan, såg igenom en dimma. Vad hade han gjort?


	2. Morgonen därpå samt tiden efter

Morgon. Hermione Granger vred klumpigt på sig, öppnade ett öga och slungades snabbt ut i verkligheten. Naken, var första reaktionen. Andra reaktionen var, naken med sällskap. Och inte vilket sällskap som helst, brevid henne låg Draco Malfoy på mage. Sovandes, hans smala men muskulösa kropp låg stilla, han snarkade lite lätt. Det blonda håret var rufsigt. "_Åh_ _herregud, åh herregud, åh herregud!_" Hermione kände hur paniken växte inom henne, ögonen tårades, hade de haft sex…?

Försiktigt, för att inte väcka Draco, drog hon på sig sin snövita miniklänning. Trosorna hittade hon inte, hon började ljudlöst rota bland Dracos kläder när han rörde på sig och gav ifrån sig en högljudd gäspning och började vakna till. I ren panik drog Hermione till sig hans skjorta och skyndade ut – att gå hela vägen till Gryffindors uppehållsrum i en tunn, liten klänning utan trosor var inte ett alternativ. Malfoys skjorta, som i princip var större än själva klänningen, täckte hennes lår en bit. Hon kom till tjocka damens porträtt utan att ha träffat på någon - söndagsmorgonar på Hogwarts var ganska lugna. "Apelsinfromage." viskade hon hest till tavlan som nyfiket betraktade henne. "Vad har ni gjort hela natten, du är inte den första Gryffindoreleven jag släppt in vid den här tiden, nej jag säger då det att när _jag_..." började tjocka damen i en lätt hysterisk ton. Hermione brydde sig inte ens om att svara, hon hoppade bara in och skyndade sig förbi förvånade miner i uppehållsrummet och in till flicksalen där det var alldeles tyst och mörkt. Hon la sig i sin säng och somnade nästan direkt.

"Mione, _när _kom du hem inatt? Mione! Vakna!" Ginny Weasleys upphetsade röst skar igenom mörkret. Hermione öppnade ett öga för att vänja sig vid det nyfunna ljuset. Sovsalen badade i ett mjukt, ljust sken. Det har blivit sen eftermiddag. "Vart har du varit hela natten, och med _vem_?" log Ginny och pekade menande på herrskjortan som Hermione fortfarande hade på sig. Den var vit och hade en mörk, tung herrdoft av grön mandarin, vildros och muskot. "Han luktar i alla fall gott!" insköt Ginny och sniffade oblygt på skjortarmen. "Jaa alltså…" började Hermione hest och insåg att hon inte visste hur hon ska fortsätta den meningen. "Hur gick det med Harry igår?" hon bytte snabbt samtalsämne och lyssnade intresserat på Ginnys berättelse om gårdagens och nattens äventyr.

Tillsammans bytte de om till något lämpligare för en söndagseftermiddag. Hermione fick på sig en ljusrosa, mjuk bomullsklänning med volang, hur skulle hon någonsin kunna återvända till jeans och t-shirt efter all uppmärksamhet hon väckt under natten i sin klänning…

Nere i uppehållsrummet kom Lavender Brown fram till Hermione med hennes bubbelgumsrosa sjal. "Här… du glömde den." sade hon nöjt. "I pojkarnas sovsal." insköt Hermione lågt. "Ja, alltså. Jag fick den av Ron. Eller jag var så trött igår att jag bara somnade och det var fel sovsal tydligen och sen såg jag din sjal och…" påkommen av det faktum att hon tillbringat natten i pojkarnas sovsal, generade Lavender och hon rodnade kraftigt. "Tack." med det sagt vände Hermione på klacken och beslöt sig för att gå till stora salen och äta middag, magen knorrade och hon hade inte ätit något på hela dagen.

"Mione! Mione, här borta! Kom!" hon hann knappt stiga in i stora salen förens hon hörde Ron Weasley glatt vråla från Gryffindorbordet. Han väckte fleras uppmärksamhet, Hermione tittade försiktigt åt Slytherinbordet och mycket riktigt – där satt han, Draco Malfoy. Han såg på henne, deras blickar möttes. Draco höjde ögonbrynet och ett överlägset leende började växa fram när han synade henne, Hermione slog direkt ner blicken. Vem trodde han att han var? Han hade utnyttjat henne när hon var för full för att förstå, det äcklet! Det var inte direkt för hans skull som hon klätt sig så fint.

"Vad snygg du är, Mione!" utbrast både Ron och deras gemensamma vän Harry Potter när hon slog sig ned bland dem. "Vad har du gjort med Hermione Granger? Rosa? Klänning?" frågade Ron, halvt på skämt, halvt på allvar. "Jag kände för att piffa upp mig lite kanske, se inte så förvånade ut. Hur är det med dig, Harry?" Hermione vände blicken mot Harry, som inte mått så bra under natten. "Jag fick lite för mycket att dricka…" svarade Harry henne matt, han såg riktigt sliten ut. "Och du, Ron, var nere vid sjön hörde jag?" frågade hon bekymmerslöst. "Ja, eller Lavender ville få frisk luft…" svarade Ron tyst. "Sånt är ju viktigt." instämde Hermione lugnt innan hon började ta för sig av broccolipajen. "Vad gjorde du själv igår, Mione?" insköt Harry nyfiket. Ginny som hade kommit och satt sig svarade i hennes ställe: "Något hittade hon på i alla fall, skjortan hon hade på sig när hon kom hem imorse var inte hennes!" Hermione kände hur hon rodnade lätt. Ron gapade av förvåning men Fred och George, som hört Ginny, skrattade högt och sa alldeles för högljutt: "Mione, det kunde man inte tro om dig. Vem är den lycklige? Är det någon från Gryffindor? Eller Rawenclaw? Är det _Slytherin_? Miles Bletcley spanade in dig igår, var det honom du…" det kändes som halva skolan stirrade på henne. Miles hade ryckt till när hans namn skreks ut och tittade sig förvirrat omkring. Hermione vägrade titta mot Slytherins bord, hon ville inte möta Malfoys blick.

"Det kan inte vara någon från Gryffinor! Ron var med Lavender, Harry med Ginny, Dean var med Susan och Neville, eh, var väl med Luna?…" började George räkna som avbröt sin tvillingbror. "Men snälla dämpa er!" bad Hermione desperat, när hon upptäckte att hennes stilla vädjan inte haft någon som helst effekt på tvillingarna åt hon snabbt upp sin middag och rusade iväg till biblioteket.

Väl inne i biblioteket slog Hermione upp sitt exemplar av _Avancerad Trolldrycksframställning_, professor Serverus Snape hade gett dem i läxa att skriva en uppsats om kärleksdrycken Amortentia tills på onsdag. Hon satt som bäst och beskrev den typiskt pärlemoskimmrande nyansen som drycken hade i färdigt läge när en kall, överlägsen röst viskade i hennes öra: "Får du inte nog av mig, Granger?" Draco Malfoy svepte förbi henne och satte sig på en ledig stol brevid henne. Han hade med sig en egen samling böcker, Hermione kunde skymta texten _En handledning i medeltida svartkonst _på en av bokryggarna. Draco var med andra ord inte sysselsatt med några läxor…

"Vad menar du?" frågade Hermione svagt. "Världens starkaste kärleksbrygd…?" kontrade Draco och flinade belåtet åt henne med glimten i ögat. Hermione kände pirret i magen, hon ville vara nära honom, nära Malfoy, känna hans doft – vilket hon redan gjorde eftersom han satt så nära henne. Hon kände igen lukten från skjortan. Vildros, grön mandarin, muskot… och var det kardemumma? Hon älskade hans doft. "Gillar du det eller? _Burberry Brit Man aftershave_…" Draco måste noterat hur hon drömmande andades in hans lukt. Generad svarade hon förvirrat: "Vad pratar du om? Jag… om du brydde dig om att följa med på lektionerna skulle du veta att vi ska skriva om Amortentia tills på onsdag… Dessutom är jag inte så intresserad av att veta vad du använder för parfym." tillade hon kyligt och försökte undvika hans blick. Dracos grå, kalla ögon betraktade henne ett kort tag, sedan sa han spydigt: "Vi kanske skulle anordna ett litet byte, Granger. Jag har inte så mycket användning för dina trosor - ett par till i samlingen gör ingen skillnad. Men jag skulle gärna vilja ha tillbaka min skjorta, vet du vad den kostade? Antagligen mer än hela din garderob.". Det sista mumlade han tyst.

Hermione kände tårarna bränna i ögonvrån. Det var så förnedrande. Draco måste ha märkt det för han ändrade tonläge drastiskt, mjukt och lite tafatt frågade han istället hur hon mådde. "Minns du igår… eller?" tillade han lite nyfiket. Hermione som inte trodde att situationen kunde bli mer pinsam svarade chockat och undvikande "Nja…".

"Jag hade tänkt…" började Draco men avbröts av ett högljutt brölande, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle och Blaise Zabini stormarde in i biblioteket och de fick direkt syn på Draco och Hermione som satt tätt ihop vid ett av borden. "Malfoy! Malfoy!" vrålade Blaise, "Vad gör du med _henne_?!" spottade han ur sig, sällskapet närmade sig de båda. Draco såg besvärat på sina klasskamrater. "Hon bad mig om hjälp, i trolldryckskonst. Något jag råkar vara ytterst begåvad i." svarade han iskallt Blaise och gav sina vänner ett surt ögonkast. "Jahaja… jaha… ja." svarade Blasie förvirrat. Killarna verkade totalt ha kommit av sig, de hade inte förväntat sig att Draco skulle behandla Hermione med sån… respekt? Hermione som nu såg sin chans att fly fältet, packade snabbt ihop sina saker, gav Draco en väldigt hastig blick och skyndade sedan ut från biblioteket. Bakom sig hörde hon Blaise förvirrat klargöra att hon i alla fall såg bra ut, att hennes utseende gjorde kontakten mellan henne och Draco… föreståelig.

Den kommande veckan passerade snabbt, under onsdagen skulle de lämna in trolldrycksuppsatsen och dessutom tillreda den starka kärleksdrycken. De satt nere i salen i fängelsehålorna med professor Snapes bistra uppsyn. Hermione kände Dracos blickar på sig under hela lektionen, men hon vägrade konsekvent att titta åt hans håll. Det var för förnedrande. Hon hade upptäckt några röda märken på rumpan i duschen för ett par dagar sen och snabbt insett att de kom från hennes fyllekväll med Malfoy. Hermione mindes plågsamt hans händer på hennes bröst, de som så hårdhänt rört henne. Tyvärr kunde hon inte bara enbart känna avsky inför hans handlingar, den pirrande känslan återkom så fort hon började tänka tillbaka på den natten, eller på honom. Motvilligt insåg hon att hon nog hade känslor för honom, för Draco Malfoy.

Nevilles obligatoriska katastrof inträffade mot slutet av lektionen, hans kittel kokade över och en havsblå sörja rann ut över golvet som tvingade alla elever att ta skydd vid katedern, ett lättare kaos utbröt förstås och Hermione hamnade nära Draco, som i ett obevakat ögonblick tog hennes hand. För en sekund kände hon hans varma, starka hand i hennes lilla. Det korta ögonblicket tog slut och kvar i handen kände hon en liten papperslapp. Lektionen tog slut och professor Snape skyndade ut dem ur salen, Neville behöll han för att se till att han skulle städa upp efter sig. Nevilles panikslagna ansiktssuttryck var det sista Hermione såg innan hon snabbt skilde sig från mängden av elever som skulle vidare till nästa lektion. In bakom ett hål under en stentrappa tog hon skydd, väcklade upp lappen hon fått av Draco och läste:

_Träffa mig ikväll, efter utegångsförbudet, nere vid sjön. Jag tar med mig dina trosor, du kan behålla min skjorta. / DM_

Hermione undrade febrilt om hon skulle få låna Harrys osynlighetsmantel, annars visste hon inte om hon ville riskera att bli upptäckt utanför sovsalen på natten. Det skulle riskera hennes betyg. Det var inte Malfoy värd, han skulle säkert bara håna henne.

Men Harry lånade villigt ut sin mantel när Hermione frågade, till honom och Ron sa hon att hon behövde låna lite böcker på biblioteket som hon glömt, och att hon behövde dem för nattens studier. Det kändes inte bra att ljuga för dem men hon kunde inte berätta att hon råkat haft sex med Draco Malfoy på fyllan, det var för genant. För fönedrande.

Den kvällen skyndade hon ut från Hogwarts slott, iförd Harrys osynlighetsmantel vandrade hon tyst ner mot sjön. Det blåste kallt, på det mörka himlavalvet sken tusentals stjärnor och en stor fullmåne lyste upp i mörkret. "Vart är Malfoy?" mumlade Hermione för sig själv, hon hade kommit ner till sjön men någon annan människa var inte närvarande. Det blåste väldigt kallt.

Då plötsligt såg hon honom. Draco Malfoy kom vandrande från den förbjudna skogen, han promenerade i lugn takt, tittade ut över sjön, borta i sina tankar. Hermione drog snabbt av sig manteln och i nästan ögonblick fick Draco syn på henne och höjde handen i en vinkning.

"Så du kom ändå." sade Draco oförskämt belåtet, de kalla ögonen synade henne som vanligt uppifrån och ner. Hermione insåg att hon hade sitt svarta sidennattlinne på sig, i all övrig stress så hade hon glömt att hon kanske borde klätt sig lite mer anständigt, åtminstone inte gått ut för att träffa Malfoy i bara nattkläder, nåväl. "Fryser du? Svep in dig i manteln?" sa Draco frågade och tittade lite förbryllande på henne. "Jag? Åhnej, jag fryser inte. Jag… ja." Hermione som stod med osyntlighetsmanteln vikt i sin famn ville inte avslöja dess krafter för Malfoy, Harry skulle inte förlåta henne.

"Nähä?" svarade Draco hånfullt när en extra kall vind smekte dem och Hermione ryste till av köld. Han steg närmare henne och la sina armar runt henne, tryckte henne intill sig. Hon var så mjuk. Hermione som helst av allt ville göra motstånd kunde inte få kropen att lyda. Hon såg rakt in i Dracos gråa ögon – hårda, kalla, hänsynlösa, hånfulla, men också trånande… Deras läppar möttes i en het kyss.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Hermione mjukt, svagt, hon kände tårarana i ögonvrån igen. "Jag är mugglarfödd, orent blod eller hur är det? Varför gör du såhär?" Draco ryckte till av hennes ordval, han tittade ut mot sjön, rådvill och förvirrad. "Jag vet inte. Jag tänker inte på det. Dessutom ska vi väl… knappast gifta oss?" Draco kunde känna hur Hermione lossade sitt grepp kring hans midja. Han ångrade det sista han sa. "Så lite sex går bra med smutsskallar?" väste Hermione hest och med gråten i halsen. "Jag tycker inte att du är smutsig, eller något sånt. Du är mugglarfödd, och jag skulle önska att du inte var det." svarade Draco uppriktigt och kallt. "Skulle det förändra något?" replikade Hermione svagt, deras blickar möttes. De kysstes igen, våldsammare denna gång.

Draco tryckte ner Hermione på gräset och började hårdhänt smeka henne. Hermione, som var fylld av ursinne över sin kanske obesvarade kärlek till Draco, började hårdhänt slita i hans kläder. Draco hade en ny vit skjorta, identisk med den som hon hade kvar i sin sovsal. Hermiones brutala behandling av honom triggade bara igång honom mer och snart utvecklades det till en slags våldsam brottningsmatch som Draco utan större svårigheter vann i tack vare sin råstyrka som kille. Han vände henne på mage och smällde till henne på skinkorna några gånger innan han drog ner hennes svarta sidentrosor och trängde in henne för andra gången.


	3. Svinhuvudet i Hogsmeade

Den följande veckan hade Hogwartseleverna ovanligt mycket läxor, professor McGonagall hade under lektionen med förvandlingskonst, gett alla elever i Hermiones årskurs i läxa att skriva en stor, betygsavgörande uppsats om animagusförvandlingar. Professor Sprout hade gett dem femtio sidor läxa i _Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar_ och professor Snape förväntade sig att alla elever, med undantag för Slytherin, skulle kunna tillreda levande-dödbrygden, även denna betygsgrundande.

"Det här är inte klokt, hur tror dem att vi ska hinna allt detta på en vecka?!" utbrast Ron Weasley upprört när han för andra gången skrynklade ihop sin pergamentrulle med en påbörjad animagusanalys. Hermione satt brevid honom i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, tillsammans med andra tyslåtna, koncenterade elever satt hon böjd över läxor och uppsatser. För ett par kvällar sen hade hon legat i gräset med Malfoy, de hade haft sex och efter det hade de legat brevid varandra och tittat upp på stjärnorna. Draco hade hållt henne i handen, de hade inte sagt så mycket. Hermione hade fått tillbaka sina persikorosa trosor. Den vita skjortan, som tillhörde Draco, låg kvar i hennes koffert under sängen i flickornas sovsal. När han erbjudit henne att behålla den hade hon inte kunnat släppa den, den doftade av honom. Det mjuka, exklusiva tyget påminde Hermione om Draco varje gång hon råkade komma åt skjortan, när hon rotade efter böcker eller nya strumpor i kofferten. Och varje gång hon bara tog upp skjortan för att trycka den mot bröstet och tänka på honom, Draco Malfoy. Han var så snygg, med sina rena drag, bleka hy och iskalla grå ögon…

"Mione, hur är det egentligen?" Ginny hade satt sig brevid dem i soffan. "Du har varit lite… konstig på sistone, ibland är du hur glad som helst och ibland ser du ut som någon dött."

"Jag… det är mycket med studierna just nu. Det är mycket att…" Ginny avbröt Hermione: "Är det killen du tänker på? Från festen förförra helgen?"

Ron som halvsovit över sin _Handledning i avancerad förvandlingskonst _hade ryckt till av vad Ginny precis sagt. "Vilken kille? Har du en kille?" frågade Ron chockat. "Nja, pojkvän är kanske fel ord…" började Hermione när Ginny ännu en gång avbröt henne: "Engångsligg kanske, hihi" fnissade hon men tillade snabbt, när hon såg Hermiones och Rons chockade ansiktssuttryck: "Han måste vara speciell för dig, Mione, verkligen speciell. Jag skulle vilja veta vem han är, kan vi inte gå på en dubbeldejt… eh trippeldejt." det sista skyndade sig Ginny att tillägga, Ron såg allt annat än glad ut. Surmulet mumlade han för sig själv: "Det är väl någon knäppgök från forntida runskriftslektionerna…".

"Han… han är nog speciell." började Hermione försiktigt. Hon visste inte hur hon skulle fortsätta. "Jag dör av nyfikenhet! Snälla berätta vem, säg åtminstone vilket elevhem?" bad Ginny upphetsat. "Snälla, snälla, snälla Mione!" – "Ja, snälla, snälla, snälla Mione!" härmade Fred och George glatt som överhört diskussionen.

"Det är… han… han går i… Killen jag träffade går i Rawenclaw, så! Nu får ni sluta tjata!" svarade Hermione pressat och ångrade sig direkt, men sällskapet verkade ha nöjt sig med hennes avslöjande, för tillfället. Alla återgick till sina studier och ämnet kom inte på tal förens till kvällen, inne i stora salen. Draco Malfoy gick i spetsen av sitt gäng bestående av Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini och Theodore Nott. Sällskapet passerade Gryffindorbordet, Draco sa ingenting utan tittade lågt på Hermione som mötte hans blick för sen sekund. Slytheringänget passerade och en konstig stämning uppstod bland eleverna vid Gryffindorbordet. "Det var som tusan! Malfoy spanade in Hermione, såg ni eller?!" utbrast George högt, tillräckligt högt för att få Slytherinflickorna Pansy Parkinson och Daphne Greengrass, som lägligt nog stod i närheten upptagna i en hetsig diskussion, att vända sig om. Pansy, lätt rödgråten, stirrade hatiskt på Hermione och med tårar i ögonen väste hon: "Granger? Hon är ju mugglarfödd! Som om Draco ens skulle se åt hennes håll! Vad vidrigt!" Pansys underläpp darrade av ursinne.

"Äh, håll truten, Parkinson!" svarade Ron henne surt. "Ja, håll truten – har Malfoy äntligen dumpat dig, Pansy?" insköt Fred tätt följt av George och Lees höga instämmande skratt. Draco, som reagerat när han hört sitt namn, närmade sig sakta den hetsiga diskussionen, tätt följd av sitt tidigare sällskap. "Vem bryr sig om blodsförrädare… Weasley, ni kanske ska tänka på ert eget rykte?" försvarade Daphne, sin kamrat, upprört. "Det är inget fel på deras rykte, Greengrass. Men Malfoy har inte direkt varit känd för att hålla sig till en tjej, och det vet du." svarade Lee kyligt. Situationen höll på att urarta sig när Pansy upprört brast i gråt, Draco som hunnit komma nära drogs snabbt in i diskussionen. Blaise hade hånfullt börjat beskriva andra tjejer och närgångna händelser Draco varit med om den senaste tiden: "… minns du höstlovsfesten, Pans?" Draco ryckte ofrivilligt till och försökte tysta sina upphetsade klasskamrater men situationen hade urartat. Att Pansy Parkinson inte var vidare populär, ens i sitt eget elevhem, avslöjades snabbt då Slytherinpojkarna uppenbarligen såg detta som en gyllene chans att förnedra henne offentligt. "Där träffade han sin nya _flickvän_!" fortsatte Blaise upphetsat. Draco kände ett par förvånade ögon på sig, han brukade inte ha några sociala problem, han var inte blyg men något tillbakadragen. Den nuvarande situationen var dock ytterst besvärlig, Hermione satt bara några meter bort, likblek i ansiktet, och han ville inte säga något som skulle kunna såra henne.

"Flickvän? Det är inte sant!" hulkade Pansy, "Vem?! _Vem_?!"

"Nej nu får det räcka, vad taskiga ni är!" utbrast Daphne chockat. "Kom, vi tar en promenad, kom Pans."

"Det är någon tjej här på skolan, Draco fick hennes trosor och hon fick hans skjor…" började Blaise skadeglatt men avbröts av professor Dumbledores dånande stämma: "Tystnad! Tystnad i salen tack!". Samtalet var med andra ord avslutat, och alla elever skyndade till sina respektive bord och efter en informativ väderprognos och allmänt om veckans kommande Hogsmeadeutflykt från Dumbledore stod middagen uppdukad och det var kanske tur det, för Hermione noterade att ingen frågade om skjortan hon haft med sig från festen, Draco Malfoys skjorta. Harry och Ginny kom inskyndades efter Dumbledores tal och middagens fokus och uppmärksamhet låg på dem, till Hermiones tacksamhet.

Några dagar senare befann sig Hermione, Ron och Harry nere i fängelsehålorna på Snapes trolltryckslektion, detta var en lektion som Gryffindoreleverna delade med Slytherineleverna. Hermione tillredde snabbt sin levande-dödbrygd, professor Snape hade hånfullt påpekat att den klara nyansen på trolldrycken skulle vara betydligt mattare, och sedan sänkt hennes betyg. Med gråten i halsen hade hon tyst mottagit sitt sämre betyg och den omotiverade utskällningen. Snape passerade sedan Draco och gav honom utomordentligt med beröm för sin brygd, och visade upp den som klassens finaste exemplar, en trolldryck som knappast var mattare än Hermiones.

Deras blickar möttes för en sekund, Dracos gråa, kalla, trånande ögon och ett självsäkert, lätt leende.

"Jag undrar om han har något fuffens för sig…" mumlade Harry förvirrat, han satt brevid Hermione och Ron med varsin kittel framför sig. "Ja, visst har Malfoy varit lite konstig på sistone? Inte varit sig själv – han har ju knappt bråkat med oss eller kallat dig för ärrskalle eller…" instämde Ron frågande men tystnade snabbt när professor Snape vände sig om, för att försäkra sig om att tystnad rådde i hans klassrum. Neville Longbottoms kittel exploderade mot slutet av lektionen och innehållet träffade Seamus Finnigan rakt i ansiktet, som snabbt började utveckla stora svarta prickar i ansiktet och på halsen. Professor Snape såg ,som vanligt, behärskat ursinnig ut, skickade upp dem bägge till sjukflygeln och avslutade lektionen i förtid. I det lilla kaoset som uppstår när tonåringar ska packa ihop sina böcker och lämna tillbaka ingredienser, kom en liten papperslapp flygandes lågt mot Hermiones bänk. Papperslappen smög in i hennes _Avancerad Runristning_bok som hängde ut från skolväskan men Hermione, som sett lappen komma flygandes, tog den och väcklade försiktigt upp lappen.

_Följ med till Hogsmeade ikväll, möt mig på Svinhuvudet vid 9._

_Jag tycker om dig. / DM_

Hermione undrade hur hon skulle göra för att komma ensam. Turen log mot henne då hon, i sällskap med Harry, Ginny, Ron och Lavendel åkte hon till Hogsmeade framåt eftermiddagen. Lavendel skämdes inte det minsta för att släpa in Ron på det romantiska lilla caféet Madam Puddifoots. Hermione, Harry och Ginny drack några honungsöl inne på den hemtrevliga puben Tre Kvastar, därefter besökte de gemensamt Godisbaronen och lämnade även den gemensamt med små papperspåsar med konfektyr. Ginny ville besöka spökande stugan, och Hermione såg det som sin chans att bli ensam, först erbjöd hon sig artigt att lämna det förälskade paret ifred, men när det höll på att få motsatt effekt av hennes båda vänner som inte ville lämna henne, ljög hon och sa att hon hemskt gärna skulle vilja prata balklänningar med Lavender – ett uttalande som Ginny och Harry nöjde sig med, och hand i hand promenerade dem bort.

Hermione var tidig, men hon beslöt sig för att vänta inne på Svinhuvudet. Motvilligt passerade hon under den stora, smaklösa skylten på ett avhugget svinhuvud som dinglade ovanför porten. Puben bestod av en mörk, smutsig lokal – här skulle hon och Draco inte riskera att stöta på någon från Hogwarts, i alla fall inte några av eleverna. Svinhuvudet hade ett tvivelaktigt rykte och direkt när Hermione steg in, klädd i en gräddvit capé med en ljusblå klänning under, kände hon sig otroligt felplacerad. Hennes ljusa kläder, flickkropp och ungdomliga utstrålning fick samtliga av pubens gäster att vända sig om och syna henne. Hermione skyndade till ett ledigt skrymsle, svagt upplyst av ett tjockt stearinljus mitt på det bordet. Hon lyckades inte urskilja ansiktet på någon inne på puben, någon hade busvisslat när hon kom och satte sig och några andra betraktade henne intresserat. Hermione vägrade i sin tur att kolla på dem, istället tittade hon ständigt på klockan. Hon var väldigt tidigt. Varför hade hon absolut behövt gå in?

"Önskas något, miss…?" frågade en butter gammal man med stort yvigt skägg som uppenbarat sig från mörkret.

"Eh, ja tack. En honungsöl, tack…" tillade Hermione snabbt.

Mannen betraktade henne förbryllat och sade sedan formellt: "Honungöl kan du inte beställa här, får jag föreslå Madam Rosmertas Tre kvastar…?" Mannen tillade lugnt: "Detta är ingen lämplig plats för en ensam flicka."

"Hon har sällskap." avbröt en iskall röst. Draco Malfoy hade dykt upp från ingenstans, direkt ur mörkret, precis som mannen med skägget - som nu betraktade dem. "Två eldwhiskey, skriv upp det på Malfoy." tillade Draco surt.

Mannen med skägget noterade beställningen och lämnade paret. Draco satte sig mitt emot Hermione, han var klädd i den svarta skolmanteln men hade sina egna kläder under. Den blonda håret låg slickat bakåt, hans gråa ögon avslöjade hans spelade lugn. "Har du varit här länge?".

"Nej… jag kom precis." svarade Hermione försiktigt.

"Aberforth har rätt, flickor i din ålder ska inte va här ensamma. Du kan råka illa ut." Draco spände ögonen i henne, höjde ögonbrynen och log lite självsäkert.

"Pojkar i din ålder kanske inte heller ska vara här, dessutom var det du som bestämde mötesplats." svarade Hermione lugnt. "Och du kan också råka illa ut!"

"Nej, det kan jag inte. Jag är en Malfoy, det finns ingen här som skulle våga göra något, ingen! Min pappa… känner för mäktiga och farliga personer. Du skulle bara veta, Granger!" Draco observerade belåtet Hermiones väntade reaktion.

"Men snälla…" började hon chockat men avbröts av den skäggiga mannen som nu serverade dem varsitt glas eldwhiskey. "Tack." sade Hermione artigt och mannen lämnade dem återigen ifred. Draco drack ur sitt glas, och alkoholen gav honom ett starkare självförtroende. Han log inbjudnande åt henne, tittade henne djupt i ögonen och sade hånfullt: "Så, har du saknat mig?".

"Du skulle vilja det va?" svarade Hermione lite kaxigt, även hon hade tagit en klunk av sin eldwhiskey som nu brände varmt i magen. "Jag tycker om dig…" sade Draco lågt till till den dimmiga fönsterrutan. "Trots mitt orena blod?" tillade Hermione halvt på skämt, halvt på allvar. Även hon sa det till den lilla fönsterrutan. De vågade inte titta på varandra, situationen var genant. Till sist tog Draco sig mod och Hermione mötte hans blick. "Jag… Alltså du, jag… jag. Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Det gör inget, okej? Det gör inget. Att du är mugglarfödd. Det gör inget för mig…" sade Draco lågt men bestämt.

"Det gör inget för mig heller, att du är av en renblodig familj, jag kan nog ha överseende med det…" skämtade Hermione försiktigt, hon kunde inte sluta le. Där satt han, Draco Malfoy, hennes värsta fiende sedan hon började på Hogwarts. Harry och Rons värsta fiende. De hade till och med haft sex, hon och Draco. Han hade varit inuti henne. Det sista fick henne att rodna lätt. Hermione drack lite mer eldwhiskey och Draco fortsatte allvarligt: "Jag är förälskad i dig. Jag… jag skulle önska att allting vore lättare. Jag vet inte hur mina föräldrar skulle reagera om jag tar hem dig…"

"Tar hem mig? Tycker du att… eller alltså räknar du att… menar du… är vi? Alltså… tillsammans? Eller nått?" utbrast Hermione, inuti henne bubblade och pirrade det helt otroligt. Pojk och flickvän, tyckte han så mycket om henne? Betydde deras sex något mer än bara sex? Ville han ta med _henne _hem? Presentera henne för sina föräldrar? Förlova sig med henne? Draco avbröt hennes fantasier: "Ja, jag har inte rört någon annan tjej under dessa veckor, Pansy låg ju naken i min säng förra söndagen och…"

"Naken?!" utbrast Hermione svartsjukt.

"Ja, men jag rörde henne inte ens!"

Hermione betraktade Draco forskande, han var verkligen för snygg för sitt eget bästa. "Det hände inget!" sa Draco flinandes när han mötte hennes frågande blick. Han ändrade plötsligt uppsyn och undrade allvarligt: "Du… du har väl inte varit med någon?" På bara en sekund hade hans gamla iskalla uppsyn återvänt, hans hänsynslösa, hårda ögon. Snabbt försvarade sig Hermione: "Nej, verkligen inte." och Draco slappnade av något. "Bra, den personen skulle jag ha ihjäl. Du tillhör mig nu, och ja, jag skulle vilja ta med dig hem." Han sa det överlägset och hårt och stirrade på henne.

Hermione gapade lite och frågade stilla: "Vad tror du dina föräldrar säger? De är väl knappast så förtjusta i mugglarfödda?"

"Mamma bryr sig inte så mycket. Hennes bästa väninna på Hogwarts var halvblod… Pappa… ja pappa tycker att vissa… eh, relationer är acceptabla."

"Vissa relationer…?" Hermione såg förvirrat på Draco.

"Han tycker att sexuellt umgägne är okej…" fortsatte Draco kallt.

"Så… du ska presentera mig som din slampa?" frågade Hermione bittert, hon kände sig illa till mods och väldigt sårad.

"Nej, nej, det ska jag inte. Men att övertyga dem om att det är något seriöst skulle vara både svårt… och komplicerat." svarade Draco lugnt. "Jag skulle vilja tillbringa en natt eller två med dig, i mitt rum. Jag bor på en herrgård, om du inte visste det, stället är gigantiskt, och jag ska visa dig runt på ägorna…" tillade Draco mer hoppfullt, men fortfarande med sitt lätt överlägsna tonfall.

"Jag… ja… jaha ja." mumlade Hermione tyst. Att få tillbringa ett lov, eller en helg hemma hos Draco gjorde henne förväntansfull och glad. Tanken att dela säng med honom gjorde henne svag i knäna. Att få tillbringa sina dagar med honom ute på öppna landskap, utan att behöva gömma sig eller oroa sig för att någon skulle se dem. Tanken lockade Hermione, minst sagt.

De talade ett tag till innan de upptäckte vad klockan hunnit bli, tillsammans lämnade de Svinhuvudet och vandrade ut i vinternatten, Draco hade sin kvast en bit in i skogen och efter att ha satt sig på den erbjöd han henne snabbt platsen bakom honom och tillsammans flög de upp i skyn. Det kunde inte varit romantiskare – Hermione satt bakom Draco och höll hårt i honom där de flög under stjärnorna på den kolsvarta himlen. Hon tryckte sig nära honom och andades in hans doft, Draco Malfoy.

"Jag älskar dig…" mumlade hon ljudlöst.


	4. Malfoys herrgård

_Följ med mig hem nu på fredag! Jag har pratat med mor och hon ser fram emot att få träffa dig. Far är bortrest den här återvänder till Hogwarts på söndag kväll så du missar inget._

_Möt mig på Svinhuvudet klockan 6 på nu på fredag så reser vi med flampulver._

_Jag längtar efter dig._

/DM

Papperslappen låg begravd bland Hermione Grangers biblioteksböcker och hon började nästan gråta av lycka och kärlek, kärlek till Draco Malfoy, när hon upptäckte det hemliga lilla meddelandet. Hon lämnade direkt sina tankar på uppsatsen i försvar mot svartkonster som tidigare sysselsatt henne, istället började hon fundera på vilka kläder hon borde packa ner för sitt besök på Malfoys herrgård. Något propert och sött, för att inte uppröra Mrs Malfoy. Det numera högst välbekanta pirret i magen kittlade henne ömt.

Skolveckan gick särdeles trögt, Hermione var ovanligt rastlös och disträ, vilket ledde till spekulationer bland hennes klasskamrater. "Den här Rawenclawsnubben måste vara något alldeles extra." påpekade Harry Potter en tidig morgon när de kommit halvvägs igenom professor Binns trolldomshistorialektion. "Det är bara någon knäppgök!" muttrade Ron tillbaka. "Ärligt, Mione, vem är han? Är det så viktigt att hålla honom hemlig?" försökte Harry vänligt, Ron avbröt honom och tillade surt "Vi ska inte äta upp honom om du tror det…".

"Ja, vem är killen egentligen? Alla undrar!" Dean Thomas hade vänt sig om och såg nyfiket på Hermione. Hon hann inte svara för Neville Longbottom sa i hennes ställe: "Nu får ni ge er, vi borde respektera hennes val…"

"Äh, håll truten Neville!" replikade Ron "Dessutom…" tillade han: "… så tror jag inte att det är så seriöst, då skulle vi få höra mer om honom. En massa faktiskt." Hermione skrattade till och fnös: "Du tror det, Ron?"

"Jag tror att det är någon som betyder väldigt mycket för dig." fortsatte Neville drömmande, både Ron och Harry fick svårt att hålla sig för skratt vid blotta åsynen av Nevilles finurliga ansiktsstryck. "Men faktiskt, det är många som undrar! Ginny ska ju ha frågat ut halva Rawenclaw, inklusive tjejerna, vad de gjorde under höstlovsfesten, du vet, frågat vad deras respektive vänner gjort dessutom." sade Dean oberört. Nu var det Hermiones tur att inte kunna hålla sig för skratt.

"Ni är galna allihopa! Jag måste i alla fall läsa klart det här kapitlet om 1600talets mest framstående häxor." Fnissade Hermione och lät därmed sätta punkt på diskussionen. När hon var säker på att alla återvänt till sina studier, rev av en bit av sin pergamentrulle och skrev med så vacker handstil som möjligt:

_Jag kommer._

_/ Din flickvän._

Sedan lät hon lappen diskret flyga ner i Dracos skjortärm när hon passerade honom och hans gäng i stora salen vid lunch. Han, som satt mitt uppe i en högljudd diskussion med Pansy Parkinson och Blaise Zabini, noterade inte hur den lilla papperslappen la sig på plats vid knapparna vid skjortarmens öppning – något han skulle upptäcka så småningom. Det stack i Hermione när hon såg Pansy trycka sig mot Draco, se hennes förväntningar. Draco såg inte överförtjust ut, men lät henne hållas. För sin image som oemotståndlig kanske.

"Den där _jävla _Pansy Parkinson!" muttrade hon svartsjukt när hon satte sig vid Gryffindors bord. Ingen verkade ha hört henne men Ginny kom stormandes: "Nu räcker det! Jag har pratat med _alla _i Rawenclaw, verkligen _alla_!" Hermione kände hur hon rodnade lätt när hennes klasskamraters ansikten nyfiket vände sig mot Ginny och bordets stora samtalsämne återigen blev –vem är Hermiones hemliga pojkvän?

"Marcus Belby och Mandy Brocklehurst var nere vid sjön, det har Ron och Lavendel bekräftat, och Eddie Carmichael hamnade ju på sjukflygeln, alla såg honom kräkas på dansgolvet och Anthony Goldstein var också nere vid sjön, tydligen med Daphne Greengrass…" började Ginny upphetsat. "Trodde du att Mione skulle dejta Ernie?!" avbröt Fred och George skrikande i kör och utbröt i ett högljutt skratt. De fann tydligen den matchningen synnerligen lustig. "Jag tar väl upp _alla _alternativ, era dumskallar!" fräste Ginny surt. "Michael Corner och Terry Boot då?" insköt Harry nyfiket, detta var trots allt större delen av bordets samtalsämne och de som inte pratade lyssnade intresserat.

"Jag var ju på väg till dem men sen blev jag avbryten…" fortsatte Ginny kyligt. "Michael Corner blev tillsammans med Cho Chang efter den festen, de har pussats offentligt!… Terry var nere vid sjön med någon tjej från Hufflepuff, någon _mycket _yngre, vad jag förstått… så ska det vara Eleanor Branstone – och hon är _tre _år yngre än honom! Lavendel såg dem." tillade hon hastigt.

"Vilka har vi kvar då?" undrade Lee nyfiket och blinkade mot Hermione, som inte visste hur hon skulle ta sig ur situationen. "Men snälla…" började hon försiktigt men avbröts snabbt av Ginny som fortsatte uppräkningen: "Roger Davies! Han sågs i och försig tillsammans med Lisa Turpin… och Katie Bell… och…" Ginny avbröts av Harry: "Då är det defintivt inte honom, eller hur Mione? Han är inte din typ!"

"Nä…" fortsatte Ginny tafatt. "Men då kan det inte vara någon från Rawenclaw… om det inte är någon väldigt mycket yngre…?" Ginny betraktade Hermione frågandes. "Nja…" började hon trevandes.

"Har du _ljugit_ för oss?" utbrast Fred högt och med en spelat överdriven förolämpad ton. "Det är någon från Slytherin, eller hur? Visst är det Miles Bletchley?! Miles! Miles! BLETCHLEY!" vrålade George upphetsat och försökte lokalisera Miles i stimmet av elever i salen.

"NEJ, det är det inte!" väste Hermione chockat och försökte försvinna ner i något hål i marken. Tyvärr fanns inget lämpligt hål att sjunka ner i. "Men du säger inte emot? Är det någon från Slytherin? Är det därför du inte berättat…?" frågade Ginny tyst, och chockat och innan Hermione hann svara vrålade Fred och George i kör: "Det är Draco Malfoy va?!", "Han spanade ju in dig förra veckan!" insköt Lee skrattandes. Hela Gryffindorbordet befann sig i ett upplösningstillstånd, tanken att någon från deras elevhem skulle gjort något med Draco var surrealistiskt, även om rykten gick om flickor från Hufflepuff och Rawenclaw. "Mione?!" gapade Harry och Ron, de stirrade på henne. Hermione reste sig demonstrativt och replikade lugnt: "Tro vad ni vill." innan hon vände på klacken och promenerade ut från stora salen och lämnade ett helt bord med gapande elever bakom sig. Det sista hon hörde var Rons, i alla fall betryggande, misstänksamma röst: "Det är Hermione vi talar om hörni…"

När det äntligen blivit fredag var Hermione så nervös att hon inte hade kunde äta, varken frukost eller lunch. Hon hade lurat i sina klasskamrater att hon behövde resa hem för en släktmiddag, så ingen ifrågasatte när hon packade en lätt liten väska med söta klänningar och kashmirkoftor i pastellfärger. För säkerhets skull packade hon ner Dracos skjorta också, hon ville inte lämna något bevismaterial kvar. Ginny snokade fortfarande runt och nu när det blivit ett riktigt mysterium fick hon massa hjälp av andra nyfikna elever. Det kändes som det var en tidsfråga innan de skulle upptäcka att Slytherin elever var lika nyfikna på deras Draco Malfoys hemliga flickvän, och två och två skulle kopplas ihop i allas huvuden. Så Hermione hade skickat ytterliggare en papperslapp till Draco under veckan, under ett obevakat ögonblick:

_Jag vill att du skaffar en provosorisk flickvän ett par dagar. Kyss henne (lite!) och ge henne uppmärksamet, lämna henne sedan – det ger dig ett alibi, mina vänner är oss på spåren._

_/ Din flickvän_

Följande morgon hade Draco Slytherinflickan Daphne Greengrass i knät till frukosten i stora salen, hon log mot honom och njöt av den uppståndelse de hade kring sig. Pansy syntes inte till. Det hade bränt som eld intui Hermione när hon såg Dracos välplacerade händer på Daphnes kropp. Hon hade själv bett honom, men det gjorde ändå ont. Ont i hjärtat av att se dem.

Det hade äntligen blivit fredag, och trots att Hermione inte kunnat äta något hade hon medverkat under lunchen, och då också bevittnat en söndergråten Daphne som smög sig in i salen och som satte sig långt ut i hörnet på Slytherinbordet. Draco satt som vanligt omringad av sitt gäng som idag beundrade honom ovanligt mycket och som lyssnade fascinerat på hans pågående berättelse om något som resulterade i högljudda, hånfulla skratt från Slytherinbordet. En scen som också bevittnades av större delen av Gryffindorbordet som själva kom att diskutera Malfoys senaste erövring och hurvida han var en "kul snubbe" eller en "äcklig utnyttjande slemboll".

Så småningom blev det kväll och Hermione svepte in sig i sin gräddvita sammetscapé med huva, under hade hon en vit, puffklänning och till det sparsamt med makeup. Hon tog snabbt farväl av sina klasskamrater och skyndade därefter ut från Hogwarts och mot Hogsmeade och Svinhuvudet.

"Du ser ut som en snöflinga." Hermione hade stött på Draco utanför puben, han hade, som vanligt, synat henne uppifrån och ner och nu sa han mjukt: "Som en snöflinga, faktiskt.". "Jahaja… tack. Antar jag. Hej." svarade Hermione tafatt och försökte undvika att möta hans iskalla, trånande blick. De gråa, hårda ögonen. Hans överlägsna ansiktssuttryck. Draco Malfoy. Han log belåtet mot henne och tog hennes hand, sedan ledde han in henne till pubens öppna spis och sade tydligt och kallt: "Malfoys herrgård!" och en explosion senare var de framme.

De befann sig framför ett par enorma, ståtliga grindar. Vid blotta närvaron av Draco Malfoy, öppnades de gnisslande och paret kunde passera. De fortsatte längst en bred grusväg med stora, åldriga ekar längst sidorna. Så småningom kunde man urskilja en gigantisk herrgård, också den uråldrig. "Familjegodset, du vet…" tillade Draco överlägset när han såg Hermiones chockade min. Herrgården, som mer liknande ett litet slott, såg inte alltför inbjudande ut. Att området skyddades med hjälp av svart magi kändes i luften. Det var en märklig känsla.

De passerade under tystnad den yttre entréen och Draco öppnade den kraftiga dörren. Ljuset från den ståtliga hallen mötte dem, en mäktig kristallkrona hängde från taket och ett par husalfer hade dykt upp från ingenstans och stod nu bugandes till förfogande till paret. Draco log självbelåtet och vandrade oberört mot den väldiga salongen som låg anslutande till hallen, Hermione följde tyst efter honom.

"Draco! Älskling, äntligen!" utbrast en gäll, spröd kvinnoröst. Narcissa Malfoy var en späd men lång kvinna, det blonda håret satt uppsatt i en stram knut. Hon hade på sig en svart kavaj med matachande svart knälång kjol i något exklusivt material, till det hade hon ett par svarta, höga klackar. Den bleka hyn skimmrade. Hon var vacker, Hermione insåg direkt vem Dracos eleganta drag kom från.

"Hej, mor." svarade Draco artigt som gick fram och besvarade hennes ömma kram.

"Och det här måste vara fröken Granger, vad trevligt att träffas." tillade Narcissa lugnt, vände sig mot Hermione och gav henne en väldigt obestämd blick.

"Mrs Malfoy." svarade Hermione artigt. "Vad vackert ni har här!" tillade hon snabbt.

"Vad trevligt att du tycker det, unga fröken, du har verkligen… trollbundit Draco, han har talat mycket varmt om dig." svarade Narcissa, med samma kallhet i rösten som sin son.

"Far är inte här, va?" frågade Draco tyst, tätt följd av sin mors svar "Nej, han är bortrest. Affärer.".

Det uppstod en obekväm tystnad som Narcissa snabbt avbröt för att tillägga: "Du är så välkommen här, är det Hermione? Hermione… du är vår gäst här och du kan använda dig av alla husets alfer vid behov. Jag förväntar mig att Draco ska ta väl hand om dig och uppföra sig… som en gentleman." Det sista tillade extra kallt och gav sin son en menande blick.

"Behöver du något kan du alltid ropa på mig, lilla vän." Hermione tackade flera gånger och Narcissa försvann mot sin sängkammare.

"Är du hungrig?" flinade Draco och när hon skakade på huvudet tog han hennes hand och visade henne sitt rum, och sängkammare. De passerade flera salar, och våningar på vägen. "De flesta rum används inte… tror jag." sade Draco obekymrat när han såg Hermiones förvirrade uppsyn. "Vi använder mest salongen på första våningen, sen har vi några stycken badrum – alla har varsitt, och gästbadrum förstås med tillhörande sängkammare. Köket är mest alferna i och källaren kan… eh, användas. Vi har förstås fler salonger…"

Så småningom visade Draco in Hermione i ett stort, ståtlig rum. Det var defintivt inte inrett av en tonårspojke, och knappast någon annan från deras tidsålder. En gigantisk himlasäng i mörkt trä med vita sänglakan och ett tunt ljusblått skynke stod centralt i rummet. Stora fönster avslöjade rummets positition med en strålande utsikt över ägorna. Vita krukor med blåa rosor på fönstergavlarna förstärkte den mäktiga effekten. Ljusblå tapeter i samma nyans som skynket följde väggarna. En gigantisk silverkrona hängde i taket och silverramar med målningar hängde på de ljusblå väggarna. Ett skrivbord i mörk trä stod i ett hörn, kvastar av olika slag satt upphänga på en tom väggsida och en dörr stod på glänt. "Till mitt badrum förstås, vill du se?"

Badrummet följde Draco Malfoyss sängkammarstil. Kaklet var i vitt och den återkommande blåa nyansen. Ett stort bubbelkar med silverhandtag, handfat – också det med silverhandtag, en stor spegel med silverram och toalett samt levande ljus uppställda på strategiskt valda ställen.

"Du bor verkligen vackert." sade Hermione hest. Det var helst fantastiskt.

"Tycker du?" svarade Draco nöjt, hennes reaktion var helt klart den han förväntade. Han höll henne fortfarande i handen: "Alla mina vänner älskar att komma hit, vi brukar vara här på loven, far är nästan alltid bortrest och mor ligger mestadels till sängs… du anar inte vilka fester jag haft här!"

Hermione tryckte sig intill honom och de möttes i en försiktig kyss. Draco la sina armar runt henne: "Ska vi bada?"

Helgen gick alldeles för snabbt. Hermione hade sovit brevid Draco i den gigantiska himlasängen, badat nakna i bubbelkaret, promenerat i trädgården runt herrgården och gjort utflykter längre bort på ägorna, utrustade med fantastiskt välsmakade matsäckar som husalferna tillrett. I övrigt åt de sina måltider vartän de önskade, Mrs Malfoy tillbringade större delen av sin tid inne i sin sängkammare så Hermione såg knappt skymten av henne under hela helgen. De hade ätit inne i salongen på lördagskvällen, bara de två, framför en levande brasa och med silverbestick och femrätters middag. Draco Malfoy hade överlägset höjt sitt vinglas och skålat för dem, sen hade han rest sig och kommit mot henne med något bakom ryggen som han måste haft gömt under bordet.

En liten silverförpackning med rosa omslagsband, han hade gett henne presenten och nöjt betraktat hennes tacksamhet och hennes nyfikna öppnande. "Jag förväntar mig att du bär den då och då…" hade han överlägset påpekat när hon öppnade det prassliga rosa presentpappret som låg som omslag. Det var en cocktailklänning i ett tunt, oerhört exklusivt material i snövitaste vitt, med hundratals små glittrande, exklusiva stenar.

"Den… den är fantastisk, men den måste kostat en förmögenhet!?" utbrast Hermione chockat när hon kände på det lena tyget. "Tillverkade av svartalfer." sade Draco lugnt, "Jag hade hoppats att du skulle vilja ha den på vinterbalen… på Hogwarts."

"Herregud… ja visst, åh, den är fantastisk. Draco, den är fantastisk. Jag hade aldrig ägt något så fint i hela mitt liv." svarade Hermione med gråten i rösten. Tygstycket i hennes händer var sannolikt värt en förmögenhet – tillverkade av svartalfer, det var verkligen något oerhört dyrbart.

Den natten älskade de ömt bland familjen Malfoys exklusiva vita lakan. Hermione kunde inte skaka av sig sin fånigt lyckliga känsla, han var en drömprins. Varje gång hon tittade in i hans iskalla, gråa ögon kände hon hur hon rodnade, det var som om han såg rakt igenom henne. Hon älskade hans tränade, smala kropp. Den blonda, vattenkammande håret, den bleka hyn. Hans stara överarmar och händer, han kunde så lätt hålla henne nere. Hon var helt i hans våld, och ändå behandlade han henne så försiktig – utom möjligtvis under själva sexet då han gärna blev överdrivet hårdhänt.

"Älskar du mig?" frågade Hermione tyst i mörkret under lördagsnatten. Hon låg naken brevid honom.

"Älskar du mig?" kontrade Draco lätt hånfullt. Han tystnade sedan snabbt, och såg ut att tänka över vad han skulle säga härnäst, innan han stilla tillade: "Om du ändå åtminstone vore halvblod…".


	5. Theodore Nott och novemberfesten

Hermione Granger hulkade över tygstyckena, heta tårar rann längst kinderna, hennes hjärta bultade hårt i bröstkorgen. Vistelsen på Malfoys herrgård hade fått ett obekvämt slut, Hermione hade tagit första tillfälle i akt att resa tillbaka till Hogwarts, och Draco Malfoy hade inte hindrat henne.

Nu satt hon förkrossad i sin säng i flickornas sovsal i Gryffindors torn på Hogwarts. Det var onsdag, och flera dagar hade hunnit passera, hennes klasskamrater hade lärt sig att inte ifrågasätta hennes mående. De kom pliktskyldigt med smörgåsar och pumpajuice och vänliga ord. Hermione hade sitt sängskynke stängt för omvärlden och vägrade prata med någon. Professor McGonagall hade varit uppe i sovsalen under tisdagen men utan vidare accepterade hennes studiefrånvaro, i alla fall under denna vecka.

I sin hand hade Hermione inte bara Dracos skjorta, hon hade även den av svart alfer tillverkade cocktailklänningen, båda gåvor från hennes kärlek. Båda symboliserade Dracos påstådda känslor för henne – hur kunde hennes ursprung påverka något? Han kunde helt enkelt inte känna lika starkt för henne, annars skulle ursprungsbiten vara irrelevant. Hermione hulkade över tygstyckena och grät bittert, heta tårar.

När veckan så småningom led mot sitt slut hade Hermione bestämt sig, efter att ha tillbringat flera dagar i sträck i isolerande ensamhet, gråtandes över sitt orättvisa öde, skulle hon vinna tillbaka Draco, på hans egna villkor, och dumpa honom. Han skulle inte få nöjet att förnedra henne sexuellt och få henne att vika ut sig psykiskt för att slutligen lämna henne förkrossad, det var en tillfredställelse hon vägrade skänka honom. Ginny hade tittat förbi före helgen och berättat lite om den kommande novemberfesten:

"Det blir en favorit i repris, höstlovsfesten var ju otroligt lyckad!"

"Så det blir ingen exklusiv tillställning…?" hade Hermione matt skämtat.

"Vi kan väl förfesta som förra gången? Rosén jag drack var hur god som helst, jag skulle gärna börja med eldwhiskey också, då blir vi fulla snabbare, haha!" Ginny log varmt.

"När sa du att det var, Gin?"

"Inte nu på lördag, utan nästa, det kommer bli grymt kul! Jag lovar, vi måste dansa – bara du och jag, okej? Slå klackarna i taket! … men oj, nu börjar min trolldomshistoria, måste kila! Kram!"

Blotta tanken på den kommande festen gav Hermione styrka och mod, "_nu jävlar smäller det!_" hade hon tänkt för sig själv när det återigen blivit måndag och lördagen närmade sig med stormsteg. Hon hade klätt dig snyggt, ätit en ordentlig frukost och tagit tag i allt missat skolarbete. Veckan gick i vanlig takt, när oroliga Grynffindorare frågade om hennes hälsa och mående ljög hon att en nära anhörig gått bort och att det gjort henne mycket ledsen, varvid hon stannat i sovsalen och sörjt. En förklaring som accepterades och svaldes av alla. Det ända moment som gjorde Hermione nästintill illamående av rädsla, var konfrontationerna med Draco. Under trolldryckslektionen med professor Snape i fängelsehålorna hade Draco skickat henne en lapp, som Hermione demonstrativt rivt sönder utan att ha läst, framför ögonen på en förvånad Draco. Han hade försökt springa ikapp henne i korridoren men Hermione hade tryggt placerat sig emellan en grupp Gryffindorare bestående av Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas och Seamus Finnigan. Hon var bekvämt nog medveten att Draco inte skulle vilja ställa till den scen som skulle uppstå om han skulle försöka få någon som helst kontakt med henne, omringad av sina manliga vänner från Gryffindor. Hermione såg också till att lägligt, när Draco såg, skratta inbjudande åt sitt sällskaps skämt, och själv dra fräcka skämt med vaga anspelningar på sex. Det i kombination med det faktum att hon inte vistades något i biblioteket eller på andra utrymmen i skolan förutom Gryffinors sällskapsrum, gjorde att hon inte hade pratat med Draco på två hela veckor – när det äntligen var dags för novemberfesten.

"Ska du ha på dig den där?!" utbrast Ginny förvånat när hon synade Hermiones klädval för kvällen.

"Yes… Tänkte överraska honom ikväll förståru, Gin." svarade Hermione självsäkert. På kroppen hade hon Draco Malfoys vita herrskjorta, den var definitivt inte lång, men fungerade som en klänning på henne. Den satt relativt tajt, speciellt över bysten, och Hermione hade därför lämnat flera av de överesta knapparna oknäppta. Hon hade kavlar upp armarna till armbågarna, och till det hade hon en ordentlig pushup och ett par höga klackar. Hennes ben glittrade i den bronzekräm hon tidigare smörjt in dem i och hon hade kraftig ögonmakeup.

"Som tagen ur en porrfilm, hihi…" fnissade Ginny och tog en klunk av sin eldwhiskey. Ikväll hade flickorna inte skaffat något vin, utan helhjärtat beslutit sig att satsa på eldwhiskeyn. Ginny hade lånat en kort ljusblå klänning av Hermione och nu förfestade de hårt. Hermione ville bli full, det var det första målet ikväll – det andra målet var att få så mycket uppmärksamhet som möjligt. Mål som inte blev speciellt svåruppnåliga, Ginny och Hermione blev snabbt berusade av whiskeyn och redan nere i uppehållsrummet blev dem föremål för intresse. De var lite sena, och de som skulle på festen hade redan gått dit, kvar i Gryffindors uppehållsrum var bara elever från lägre klasser som chockat betraktade de lättklädda flickorna.

"Vad glor ni på?!" hade Ginny vrålat fram när tappat balansen och snubblat till och fått ett par förstaklassare att gapa av ren förvåning.

Vid behov-rummet var inte svårt att hitta, och som genom ett under stötte Hermione och Ginny inte på någon patrullerande professor på sin väg till festen. När de väl kom fram var festen minst sagt redan i full gång, och med alkoholen i blodet, steg Hermione modigt fram på dansgolvet. Någonstans i bakhuvudet uppfattade hon busvisslingarna, hon kunde känna blickarna mot sig. De trånande och de hatande. Pojkar som flinade mot henne och flickor som pekade. Det sistnämda gjorde inget, Hermione dansade sig svettig tillsammans med Ginny och de tjöt av skratt av den uppmärksamhet deras vågade klädsel och rörelser erbjöd dem. Dean och Seamus hade dansat med dem, och både Harry och Fred och George hade varit nära dem och allt medan discokulorna i taket blinkade, dunkade musiken och alkoholen flödade. När Ginny så småningom totalt växte fast i Harrys famn beslöt sig Hermione för att vila lite från dansgolvet. På ostadiga ben stapplade hon fram till en närliggande, tom soffa och ramlade ihop i den.

"Hej…" sade en lugn röst från mörkret.

"Hej?" svarade Hermione grötigt mörkret.

"Varför går du omkring i Draco Malfoys skjorta?" fortsatte rösten lugnt.

"…öh. Det här är min skjorta!" svarade Hermione sluddrigt och kisade med ögonen, hon försökte urskilja om det stod någon i mörkret eller om hon pratade med sig själv och inbillade sig hela konversationen.

"Jag är ganska säker på att det där är Dracos. Frågan är väl varför du har den?" sade mörkret.

"Men… eh… vem pratar jag med?" sluddrade Hermione.

"Nott. Theodore Nott." sade mörkret, och ur ingenstans steg en Slytherinelev fram. Han betraktade henne ett kort tag innan han satte sig brevid henne. De var båda tysta ett tag innan han tillade: "Det finns bara två personer på den här skolan som köper herrskjortor från det märket du har på dig, och det är Justin Finch-Fletchley och Draco Malfoy – och Justin är betydligt bredare och drar minst två storlekar mer än den skjortan du har på dig nu… Med andra ord måste det vara Dracos."

"Och varför skulle ingen annan på hela skolan kunna äga den här skjortan, Nott?" frågade Hermione spydigt, även om hon kunde gissa svaret före det kom.

"För att den kostat en mindre förmögenhet, för all del – fråga vem du vill här inne."

Hermione svarade inte, hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon hade defintivt inte räknat med att någon skulle känna igen skjortan, eller märket för den delen.

"Det är dig han träffat, va? Det är du som är den hemliga flickvännen?" frågade Theodore tyst. Det var egentligen mer ett konstaterande, och Hermione kände en tår rinna ensamt längst kinden. Theodore betraktade henne stilla, såg hennes ensamma tår rinna. "Var inte ledsen…" tillade han och omfamnade henne vänligt. De kramades som bror och syster, och Hermione kände sig alldeles snurrig av all eldwhiskey.

"Så du knullar runt du, Granger?" avbröt en iskall, släpig röst. Draco Malfoy hade dykt upp, han hade uppenbarligen druckit alldeles för mycket för han hade svårt att fokusera blicken men han stirrade yckethatiskt på Theodore som direkt släppt taget om Hermione och som nu såg ytterst besvärad ut.

Hermione lutade sig mot Theodore och la hans hand på hennes lår, demonstrativt flinade hon mot Draco: "Jag får ha sex med vem jag vill, Malfoy. Jag var lite sugen ikväll faktiskt - men Nott och jag är bara vänner."

Draco som ofrivilligt ryckt till av Hermiones ordval stirrade nu på henne, det gjorde också Theodore som nästintill gapade av förvåning – att höra Hermione yttra sig på detta sätt tillhörde defintivt inte vanligheterna. Draco, som nu verkade komma tillbaka till verkligheten, störtade fram och drog upp Hermione i armen. Ett hårt grepp som direkt fick upp henne på fötter. Theodore reste sig försiktigt och började vädja lugnt till Draco: "Ta det lugnt nu, du har druckit en del…"

"Håll käften Theo!" väste Draco ursinnigt. "Och du!" tillade han hånfullt mot Hermione, vars arm han fortfarande hårdhänt höll i: "Du ska passa dig, som fan!" han blängde på henne. "Vadå? Passa mig? Jag tror jag ska ropa på mina vänner, Malfoy… Ron! Ginny! Harry!" det sista ropade Hermione högt i hopp om att dra till sig lite uppmärksamhet.

"Vad händer här, Mione?" Hermiones rop hade lockat till sig Fred och George Weasley som nu misstroget betraktade det omaka sällskapet. "Öh, Malfoy, släpp hennes arm. Nu." sade Fred ytterst misstänksamt, tvillingarna betraktade förvånat scenariot.

"Weasley…" morrade Draco, men han släppte Hermiones arm häftigt, som han rört vid något brännhett. "Har han gjort något mot dig?" frågade George upprört Hermione.

"Eh, nej." svarade Hermione snabbt.

"Bäst för dig Malfoy, får vi höra något så…" började Fred otrevligt, men Draco avbröt honom i sin vanliga kalla, överlägsna ton: "Så vad, Weasley? Ska ni slänga begagnade böcker på mig? Det sker uppsägningar på Ministeriet nu, vill ni att jag ska tipsa far om eran pappa, Weasley?"

"Det räcker." svarade Hermione kallt och blängde på Draco. Situationen började urarta allt eftersom Slytherinelever började dyka upp bakom Draco, och Gryffindorare bakom Fred och George. Det utvecklades snabbt till en synnerligen hetsig debatt som gick ut på att förolämpa varandra och respektive elevhem, i synnerhet det sistnämda ledde vidare till en större debatt när flera kände sig utpekade.

"Vad händer här?" frågade Harry och Ginny i mun på varandra, de hade precis anslutit sig till den stora skara upprörda Gryffindorelever som placerat sig kring Weasleytvillingarna. Hela dansgolvet höll på att upplösa sig allteftersom fler uppmärksammade den allt mer utspårade situationen.

"Malfoy tafsade på Mione!" utbrast Lee Jordan högt och fick både medhåll och mothugg. Slytherinelever förnekade direkt och bestämt det påståendet och Hermiones blodstatus kom direkt på tal, vilket ledde till ytterliggare gräl mellan de olika grupperingarna. "Fan för dig Malfoy, ditt kräk!" vrålade Ron ursinnigt och höjde sin trollstav och absolut kaos uppstod när fulla häxor och trollkarlar började vifta med sina stavar och förtrollningarna haglade genom luften.

Hermione hade direkt försökt fly ut, vilken hon lyckades med i ett obevakat ögonblick. Ur ut vid-behovsrummet, och ur ut slottet sprang hon. Hon stannade inte förens hon kommit ner till sjön, där ramlade hon ihop på grässluttningen intill vattnet och bara andades. Hon var chockad, och full. Chockad och full - en verkligt härlig kombination.

"Gick det bra eller?" Theodore hade uppenbarligen följt efter henne. Nu satte han sig brevid henne, där hon låg i gräset, och tände en cigarett. De tittade båda tyst ut mot det alldeles kolsvarta vattnet och reflektionerna av stjärnorna på himlavalvet. Till sist avbröt Hermione tystnaden och svarade: "Du förstår väl att det är såhär det _ska _bli. Det var förväntat."

"Vad menar du?" frågade Theodore förbryllat och sög på sin cigarett.

"Om du missat det… så är jag mugglarfödd. Orent blod, och allt det där…" började Hermione sakligt, alkoholen gav henne mod att prata fritt. Theodore hade sakta nickat instämmande när hon pratade samtidigt som han tittade ut mot sjön. "Det skulle aldrig hålla mellan mig och Draco, det är för viktigt för honom med… rent blod. För hela hans familj, för hela Slytherin…" fortsatte Hermione.

"Jag tror… jag tror att Malfoy tycker om dig, väldigt mycket. Han är uppfostrad på ett visst sätt bara, många i Slytherin är det, jag med exempel. Mina föräldrar är väldigt… gammeldagsa." sade Theodore tyst.

"Jag har varit hemma hos honom…" påpekade Hermione lågt, också hon tittade ut mot vattnet.

"Har du?!" Theodore såg chockad ut och kom av sig för en sekund: "Då är du verkligen… betydelsefull. Han bjuder hem vänner ibland, festar och så. Du var på herrgården va? Ja, han har väl haft flickor där förut men aldrig ensamma – för ni hade väl inte med någon annan, eller?"

"Nä."

"Jag har varit där många gånger, vi är barndomsvänner men umgås inte så mycket i skolan – han är så mycket med Crabbe och Goyle och jag tål dem inte…" sade Theodore oberört.

"Han… han är så söt." kläckte Hermione drömmande ur sig. Alkoholen gjorde henne alldeles snurrig.

"Haha…" Theodore log mot henne. "Han är riktigt schysst, längst inne. Men pengar kan verligen inte köpa lycka - modern är väldigt svag och ofta sjuk och fadern… Lucious Malfoy, han är… väldigt dominant. Bestämmer väldigt mycket och har väldigt höga krav. Draco känner inte att han duger inför honom, tror jag…"

Det blåste kallt. Hermione huttrade, hon frös framförallt om de bara benen. "Ska vi gå in, kanske?" log Theodore och fimpade cigaretten. De reste sig mödosamt upp och började sakta vandra tillbaka mot slottet. De promenerade tillsammans under fullständig tystnad, båda upptagna i sina egna tankar. De hade tur och träffade varken på spöke eller lärare men när de svängde i en korridor hörde de plötsligt konstiga ljud innifrån ett klassrum. Theodore beslöt att de skulle gå in och skicka en glömskeförtrollning på vem än som befann sig där inne då de sannolikt hört dem också, så de öppnade snabbt dörren, redo att skicka en förtrollning när de upptäckte att de stod öga mot öga med ett sällskap Slytherinelever innehållandes Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blasie Zabini och en spyende Draco Malfoy.

"Theo! Vad håller du på med?!" flinade Blaise och stirrade på Hermione. Han var uppenbart påverkad och stirrade hypnotiserat ner i hennes urringning.

Besvärat svararde Theodore: "Vad sysslar ni själva med?"

"Så du knullar också mugglarfödda, T?" garvade Vincent rått, också han var uppenbart berusad. "Hur känns det att ta över Dracos rester?" tillade han hånfullt. Draco som stod lutad mot en bänk samtidigt som han hade svårt att uppfatta omgivningen kring sig hade ryckt till och började mumla ohörbart.

"Hur känns det att inte få knulla överhuvudtaget, Crabbe?" svarade Theodore lugnt.

Hermione kände hur det stack till i hjärtat när hon såg Draco där, halvt nerspydd, och väldigt berusad. Han kunde knappt stå upp.

"Ta det lugnt grabbar, Granger räcker till alla. Hon har väl flera hål?" insköt Blasie hånfullt och tog ett steg mot Hermione, Theodore klevt snabbt emellan och svarade kyligt: "Lägg av."

"Lägg av? Har du ensamrätt på henne eller? Malfoy hade ju henne förra veckan, eller hur Draco?" sade Blaise iskallt. Draco, som nu låg över bordet, var inte längre speciellt kontaktbar.

"Stick, Nott!" fräste Gregory och Vincent i kör.

"Är du dum i huvudet?" sluddrade Hermione chockat när Blaise smällde till Theodore i ansiktet.

"Vad gör du?!" halvskrek Theodore chockat från marken, smällen hade sänkt honom helt.

"Ska vi knulla lite mugglarfitta, grabbar?" väste Blaise och tog ett sista steg mot Hermione och puttade henne snabbt baklänges. Hon for direkt baklänges och slog huvudet i det hårda stengolvet, till hånfulla skratt från Vincent och Gregory som ivrigt hejade på sin klasskamrats våldtäktsförsök. Med gråten i halsen började hon skrika med Blaise la sig snabbt över henne och la handen över munnen på henne.

"Sluta! Sluta Zabini!" vrålade Theodore, både Vincent och Gregory höll honom nere och Draco låg medvetslös på bordet intill dörren. Hermione sprattlade vilt men det hjälpte föga då Blaise började slita av hennes skjortan, knapparna lossnade och snart blottades hennes halvnakna kropp under skjortan.

"Det är Dracos _flickvän_!" vrålade Theodore när Blaise började knäppa upp gylfen.

Gregory och Vincent lossade direkt instinktivt sitt grepp kring Theodore, men Blaise var inte övertygad. "Skulle Draco ha _henne _som flickvän?! Inte en chans i helvete, försök inte utnyttja din gamle väns namn för din egen _horas _skull, Nott. Nå, vilker hål ska jag börja med? Vad säger du, Granger? Är du fortfarande oskuld där bak?"

Han skrattade hånfullt och Vincent och Gregory stämde försiktigt in, men de såg defintivt oroliga ut nu och de verkade inte uppskatta situationen lika mycket som nyss. Blotta tanken på vad de höll på att göra med någon skulle skulle kunna vara Dracos flickvän, skrämde dem.

Hermione grät och sprattlade under Blaise, hans kroppstyngd höll nere henne ordentligt och hon hade svårt att andas. Rummet snurrade.

"Hermione! Hermione, berätta om Dracos herrgård, berätta! Du har varit där! Som Dracos flickvän!" vrålade Theodore samtidigt som han försökte vrida sig ur Slyhterinkillarnas grepp.

"Hon har inte alls varit där!" fräste Blaise men nu var han uppenbart lite oroad och slutade omedelbart tafsa på Hermione.

"Hans… hans säng är i mörk trä, med en ljusblå himlasäng. Ljusblå tapeter.. ett skrivbord i mörkträ. Tavlor med silverramar…" sluddrade Hermione paniksslaget fram.

Uttalandet fick omedelbart Vincent och Gregory att släppa taget om Theodore. Hastigt reste de sig upp och stirrade chockat ner på Hermione på golvet. Blasie låg fortfarande över henne, men även han såg egentligen ut som han mest ville resa på sig och glömma bort hela händelsen.

Hermione fortsatte mekaniskt beskriva Malfoys herrgård och Blaise reste sig snabbt upp, drog upp gylfen och hans blick började panikslaget flacka mot den medvetslöse Draco.

"Säger du något till Draco kommer jag ha ihjäl dig!" väste Blaise hysteriskt och drog hårdhänt upp Hermione på fötter och slängde till henne skjortan.

"Är det… Är det Dracos skjorta?!" tillade han, halvt utom sig av chock och stirrade på den.

Hermione som skakade och grät av chock svepte snabbt in sig i den och störtade ur klassrummet. Kvar lämnade hon de tysta Slyhterineleverna.


	6. Alla får veta

Följande morgon surrade Hogwarts av rykten. Många av dem inkluderade Hermione Granger. Hon skulle haft gruppsex med ett helt gäng Slytherinelever samt haft upprepat sex med Draco Malfoy, med Theodore Nott och med professor Snape. Det absurda i att någon som Hermione Granger skulle haft sex överhuvudtaget föll de flesta elever i tanken. Men hennes nya klädsel och sätt, den senaste tiden fick många att tveka och ryktena spred sig som en löpeld över skolan. Något hade i alla fall hänt, tillräckligt mycket för att lärarna för respektive elevhem skulle samla in de äldre årskurserna för ett allvarligt samtal. Professor McGonagall, som Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare, hade insisterat att få prata med Hermione redan klockan 10.00 på morgonen. Hermione steg in på professor McGonagalls kontor ovanför marmortrappan vid entréhallen strax före utsatt tid och McGonagall tecknade åt henne att slå sig ned i en väl placerad fåtölj mitt i rummet.

"Så…" började professor McGonagall bekymmersamt. "Det har kommit till min kännedom, att det inatt förekom vissa… festligheter i vid-behovsrummet." Hon gjorde en paus och en genomträngande tystnad uppstod. "Det är allvarligt, dock är det inte vad jag ville tala med dig om, just nu."

"Professorn…" viskade Hermione ljudlöst.

"Det jag ville tala med dig om är… om de rykten som går på skolan just nu. Det ska ha förekommit ett brott, mot dig, inatt. Och jag vill att du talar om för mig om det är av sanning, eller inte." sade professor McGonagall lågt.

Hermione svarade inte.

"Om någon, eller några, utsatt dig för något är det av värde att du informerar mig nu, så kan vi gå vidare med anmälan och de berörda eleverna relegerade eller avstängda." fortsatte McGonagall strängt.

"Inget… inget har hänt." svarade Hermione lågt innan hon fortsatte: "Det… jag drack igår, och det blev stökigt. Men ingenting mer har hänt. Det sårar mig att folk pratar om mig och sprider dessa illasinnade rykten som bara skadar mig och andra berörda." Hon mötte häftigt professor McGonagalls blick.

"Kära barn." sade McGonagall och betraktade Hermione oroligt.

"Var det något mer? Eller ville du diskutera mer rykten om mig? Att jag skulle haft en affär med _professor Snape_?" det sista sa hon med en lätt rysning. För jo, nog hade Hermione hört ryktena.

"Vi har ingen anledning att misstänka professor Snape för något i dagsläget. Vad jag ville tala med dig om var de rykten om sexuellt våld som vissa Slytherinelever skulle orsakat dig." svarade professor McGonagall .

"Jag har haft sex med Draco Malfoy." sade Hermione plötsligt, det kändes på något sätt rätt att anförtro sig åt McGonagall. "Det är vad hela den här historien handlar om, inget mer. Jag skulle vara tacksam om ni… om ni respekterade mitt privatliv från och med nu." tillade hon kyligt.

Professor McGonagall som stirrat på Hermione i ren chock, hade snabbt samlat sig och sade istället: "Nå, om den saken nu är ur världen… så vill jag veta vad som hände igår unga fröken, och vill du undvika straffkommendering föreslår jag att du håller dig till sanningen – vem anförsåg er med all dricka?"

Resterande halvtimmen gick ut på att besvara professor McGonagalls frågor om nattens fest, liknande utfrågningar skedde i alla elevhem och när Hermione blev utskickad fick hon hälsa Ron Weasley att infinna sig på kontoret snarast och så fortsatte det efter honom i tur och ordning tills alla blivit förhörda om de forna festligheterna.

Hermione hade stannat inne i flickornas sovsal i flera timmar innan hon, i sällskap med Ginny, beslöt sig för att gå ner till biblioteket. De hade promenerat i de tomma korridorerna när Ginny insett något viktigt hon glömt, och lämnat Hermione ensam – i ungefär en halv minut, en dörr till ett närliggande klassrum hade öppnats och ut välde Slytherinelever, som tydligen haft ett sammanträde där inne.

"Din vidriga slampa!" väste Pansy Parkinson när hon fick syn på Hermione i korridoren.

Hermione gav henne ett giftigt leende och höjde utmanande på ena ögonbrynet. Pansy skulle precis svara något oförskämt när Theodore Nott rusade fram till Hermione och snabbt drog iväg med henne, till många Slytherinelevers stora förvåning. Varken Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle eller Blaise Zabini syntes till.

"Hej…" sade Hermione svagt.

"Du måste berätta, du måste berätta om inatt." svarade Theodore, men såg inte helt övertygad ut om vad han själv sa. Han hade fört henne till ett avskilt hörn.

"Tycker du det? Tycker du verkligen det? Jag tror att det skulle förstöra." replikade Hermione matt.

"Jag… de försökte ju våldta dig! Hade inte jag varit där så..." väste Theodore upprört.

"Ja, eh, tack. Antar jag." svarade Hermione lågt och tillade: "Vart… vart är Draco? Varför var inte han med alla andra? Och vart är Zabini?"

"Draco vårdas för alkoholförgiftning, hans far kom och hämtade honom hos madam Pomfrey tidigt imorse, han anser inte att Hogwarts vård är tillräckligt påkostad så han har flygit honom till Paris. För alkoholförgiftning, kan du tänka dig?! Jisses…" sade Theodore och skakade förvirrat på huvudet och kom av sig lite: "Han vet inget, tror jag. Han vaknade aldrig här."

"Och de andra?" frågade Hermione tyst.

"Dumbledore kom i sällskap med Snape, imorse… de hade nog hört vad… det pratas ju. Jag vet inte vem som läckte ut det, Goyle kanske, han är så jävla opålitlig." muttrade Theodore: "Hursomhelst så fick de följa med Dumbledore, jag har inte hört eller sett dem sen dess. Alla blir ju utfrågade om inatt…" tillade han hastigt och de båda betraktade varandra under tystnad..

Hermione såg inte till Draco Malfoy förens till middagen i stora salen, det var som hela Slytherinbordet satt på nålar och Draco såg ut att märka av den uppenbart konstiga stämningen. Hermione hörde honom högljutt fråga vad som flygit i dem alla, varför de betedde sig så konstigt. Hon insåg att det bara var en tidsfråga tills han skulle få veta, och mycket riktigt – halvägs genom desserten inträffade något mycket olustigt. Draco hade vrålat till och flygit på sin bordsgranne, Blasie, med slag och sparkar och hela Slytherinbordet hade fått agera och gå emellan. Professor Snape hade ögonblickligen sprungit fram och tagit de båda pojkarna i varsin arm och rusat ut ur salen med dem i ett fast grepp. Något som sannolikt ingen annan lärare kunnat åstakomma med dessa brådmogna aggressiva tonårskillar, men professor Snape var uppenbarligen tillräckligt respektingivande för att lyckas hålla dem isär någon minut.

Spridda Gryffindorare hade nyfiket frågat Hermione om natten, men Hermione hade nekat allt och informerat att hon druckit sig så berusad att hon behövt gå ner till sjön för frisk luft, efter det hade hon gått raka vägen till sin sovsal, och allt annat var enbart illasinnade rykten.

Efter Snape stormat ut med pojkarna utbröt ett häftigt mummel i salen, det tystades ner av professor Dumbledore och bara strax efter det hördes ytterliggare ursinniga vrål och ett rop på Hermione. Hennes namn bokstavligen ekade i den knäpptysta salen. Absolut alla stirrade på Hermione, som insåg att då hon ändå inte kunde sjunka ner genom jorden, kunde hon lika gärna göra slag i saken och rusa ut och möta sitt öde. Sagt och gjort, hon lämnade den stora salen med hundratals ögon fästa på sig.

Hon skyndade mot fängelsehålorna, där hon visste att professor Snapes kontor låg och där hon hoppades att han fört Draco och Blaise. Det första hon såg i slutet av de väldiga stentrapporna, var Snapes orörliga kropp.

"Professor Snape?!" utbrast hon chockat och skyndade fram för att känna hans puls.

"Han är bara lamslagen." svarade en kall röst häftig. Draco stirrade temperamentsfullt på henne. Han såg helt galen ut. Det bleka ansiktet var ännu blekare än vanligt, de gråa ögonen var vitt uppspärrade. Hans blonda hår rufsigt. "Du följer med mig." sade han vasst och drog hårdhänt med henne in i ett mörkt klassrum.

Blasie Zabini väntade på dem där inne. Han såg blek och trött ut, han hade en svullen läpp och blödde ymmigt från ett litet jack i pannan.

"Nu." sade Draco iskallt och stirrade hatiskt på dem båda: "Vill jag veta sanningen – hade ni sex igår?"

"Nej!" svarade både Hermione och Blaise i kör. Chockat tittade de på varandra och Hermione tillade med avsmak "Ingenting har hänt. Överhuvudtaget."

"Är hon din flickvän?" frågade Blaise spydigt.

Draco tog hotfullt ett steg närmare honom, vilket fick Blaise att förvirrat backa. "Blasie – våldtog du henne igår? Tvingade du dig på henne? Mot hennes vilja?" han sade det kallt, men äcklat.

"Jag visste inte att hon var din flickvän." svarade Blaise uppriktigt och mötte Dracos ursinniga blick.

"Du.. du har alltså våldtagit henne? Du… DU HAR VÅLDTAGIT HENNE?!" spottade Draco ur sig alldeles ursinnigt, hans ögon var vitt uppspärrade och det såg ut som om han skulle ha ihjäl sin klasskamrat i vilken sekund som helst.

"Nej." avbröt Hermione lågt.

"Jag… vi hade inte sex. Jag var full, Draco, hade jag vetat att hon betydde något för dig…" stammade Blaise ur sig hysteriskt. "Theodore råkade, eh, nämna att ni var tillsammans och då slutade jag på en gång. Jag såg henne inte naken! Hade jag vetat att hon var din…"

"Du äcklar mig." väste Draco chockat. Men han hade lugnat ner sig till den grad att han nöjde sig med att enbart spotta Blaise i ansiktet. Blaise lätt spottloskan rinna och torkade inte bort den. Luften i fängelsehålan var alldeles laddad av känslor. Draco vände sig mot Hermione och stirrade på hennes med en obestämd blick.

"Lämna oss!" väste han korthugget till Blaise som nu äntligen i ett snabbt drag drog skjortärmen över ansiktet för att torka bort saliven, och rusade sedan ut ur klassrummet.

_Smack!_ Draco hade gett Hermione en slungande örfil över kinden. Inte med all sin kraft förstås, men tillräckligt för att smälla till ordentligt, och tillräckligt för att demonstrera sin makt. Hermiones ögon tårades av slaget, och av den förnedrande känslan efter. Draco, som höjt sin hand för slaget, hade sänkte den nu efter och betraktade henne lugnt med sina iskalla, gråa ögon.

"Har du haft sex med någon annan? Med Theodore Nott?" sade han kallt.

"… Nej, Draco. Inte med någon utom du." svarade hon stilla, chockad efter slaget.

Draco betraktade henne ett kort tag, som för att fastställa hurvida hon talade sanning eller ej, sedan lugnade han ner sig ytterliggare och tog henne i sin famn. Pussade henne på pannan, smekte henne på kinden, med armarna kring hennes lilla kropp.

"Jag ska ta hand om dig." sade Draco stilla. "Jag ska se till att ingen någonsin rör dig, eller gör dig illa."

Hermione hulkade lätt, några enstaka heta tårar rann över hennes kinder. I övrigt var hon i för stor chock för att faktiskt bli riktigt upprörd. Slaget ömmade fortfarande. Hon tryckte sig mot Dracos vältränade bröstkorg, så tryggt i hans famn. Andades in hans doft, kände hans värme.

"Lämna inte mig." viskade hon ljudlöst. Draco betraktade hennes varma, guldbruna ögon, och hon hans kalla, grå. "Du betyder för mycket." sade Draco tyst. Hermione mötte hans blick. Hans bleka hy och, för ovanlighetens skull rufsiga, blonda hår, spår av hans annars så överlägsna ansiktssuttryck. "Jag ska aldrig lämna dig."

Hurvida Draco Malfoys lamslagning på professor Snape någonsin resulterade i något som helst straff, fick Hermione inte veta. Efter att de kramats en stund nere i de kalla fängelsehålorna, rådde Draco henne att gå tillbaka till sitt uppehållsrum, och hon lydde honom fogligt. Hon hade vinkat hejdå till Draco, och hans kalla blick hade följt henne tills hon vek av runt en korridor och försvann.

Väl framme i uppehållsrummet stötte hon på Ginny, som allvarligt tog henne åt sidan och krävde svar. Svar som hon, som bästa tjejkompis, borde fått redan från början. Att Ginny kände sig svekt var en underdrift, de båda beslöt sig för att ta diskussion i flickornas sovsal, i en säng med fördragna skynken och efter att ha lagt en skyddande förtrollning, "Muffliato!", kring dem för att skydda samtalet från nyfikna lyssnare.

"Hermione.. Varför sa du inget?" frågade Ginny sårat.

"Du måste förstå, Gin. Jag menar.. Malfoy. Han har alltid varit så _elak_ mot dig, mot dina bröder. Mot mig. Vad skulle jag säga?!" svarade Hermione skamset.

"Sanningen kanske… Hur blev det såhär? Våldtog han dig?" Stämningen mellan dem var laddad.

"Absolut inte. Eller det är komplicerat, jag vet inte vad jag ska…" började Hermione när Ginny snabbt avbröt henne; "Berätta från början, det började på höstlovsfesten – eller tidigare än det?"

Hermione tog ett djupt andetag, tittade in i sin väninnas glansiga ögon och tog historien från början.

"… så, du är förälskad i honom?" frågade en lugn Ginny någon timme senare. Deras samtal började närma sig ett slut. Hermione hade ärligt besvarat Ginnys nyfikna om än chockade frågor, och så småningom började bilden klarna.

"Ja. Så mycket. Jag kan inte sluta tänka på honom." svarade Hermione bittert.

"Får man se på klänningen?" frågade Ginny försiktigt. "Vilken klänning?!" replikade Hermione förvirrat i ett par sekunder innan det hann gå upp för henne att Ginny menade gåvan hon fick av Draco under deras besök i hans herrgård. Före Ginny hann svara hade hon kastat sig ned för att ta upp den lilla silverfärgade asken med rosa sidenband från kofferten under sängen. Hermione visade stolt upp den lilla cocktailklänningen i vitt, med gnistrande stenar. Ginny gapade lätt.

"Den måste varit otroligt dyr! Herregud!"

"Antar det…" svarade Hermione lite undvikande.

"Du ska ha den på vinterbalen, va?" fortsatte Ginny imponerat, medans hon fortsatte syna klänningen och smeka det exklusiva tygstycket.

"Det är så långt kvar… Vad är det, en månad?" mumlade Hermione. Tanken på vinterbalen skrämde henne lite. Vem skulle hon gå dit med, och framförallt det viktigaste - vem skulle Draco Malfoy gå med?

"Det är den 15, december förstås. Så runt tre veckor, inte så långt?! Ska ni gå dit tillsammans…?" Ginny verkade ha läst hennes tankar. Hermione rodnade lite lätt när hon så sakligt som möjligt svarade; "Jag… jag tror inte det."

"Varför inte, Mione?"

"Vad tror du? Det skulle skada hans anséende, om han gick på en bal med… mig." sade Hermione bittert.

"Tja… hela skolan vet ju att ni har träffats så.. jag har svårt att tänka mig att det skulle kunna ´bli värre'!" flinade Ginny skämtsamt. Hennes goda humör fick Hermione att känna sig bättre till mods.

"Kanske, Gin. Kanske."

Följande veckor gick snabbt. Det var helt klart Hogwarts stora nyhetsämne den här tiden, var Draco Malfoy och Hermione Granger. Det var inte direkt så att de båda gick hand i hand i korridorerna och smyghånglade i biblioteket men det fanns inte någon på slottet som inte kunde känna den pulserande laddningen mellan de båda när de befann sig i närheten av varandra. I övrigt var det ganska lugnt, lektionerna kom och gick – Slytherineleverna var ovanligt lugna och disträ, det var ingen som vågade ifrågasätta Draco Malfoys eventuella val av flickvän. Varken med varandra eller med andra elevhem. Nästan samma resonemang följde eleverna i Gryffindor, ingen ville bråka med Malfoy eller hans vänner, av den enkla anledningen att Hermione kunde bli sårad. Således var det egentligen ett par ovanligt lugna veckor på Hogwarts och så småningom kom andra elever att bli föremål för allas intresse; en Rawenclawelev vid namn Marietta Edgecombe skulle ha blivit med barn och försvunnit från Hogwarts på obestämd tid, och rykten om vem fadern skulle vara florerade vilt bland eleverna.

"Jag sätter tio galleoner på Terence Higgs, den gamle bocken sätter på allt som rör sig!" vrålade Fred Weasley upphetsat en kväll i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Hermione hade knappt tänkt på annat än vinterbalen, likväl som de flesta flickorna, ur inte bara hennes årskurs, utan samtliga årskurser på Hogwarts. Tips på allt från balklänningar och skor till kärleksbrygder och avundsjuka förolämpningar verkade vara det enda som sysselsatte den kvinnliga elevhalvan de sista dagarna före vinterbalen. Till slut fick professor Filius Flitwick nog under ovanligt tråkig lektion i trollformellära och lät samtliga sluta betydligt tidigare, för att förbereda sig inför balen som skulle äga rum senare ikväll.

"Har ni pratat om balen?" frågade Ginny Hermione försiktigt när de tog sällskap till stora salen för en sen lunch. Hon syftade naturligtvis på Draco Malfoy.

"Nja." började Hermione ursäktande. Sanningen var den, att vid de få tillfällen de träffats i smyg för att kunna prata ostört, hade de ägnat mer fokus på att vårda den fysiska relationen snarare än den mentala. De hade älskat passionerat i en städskrubb, på en flicktoalett på andra våningen och en synnerligen romantisk helg hade de tillbringat i vid-behovrummet som passande nog inretts helt efter deras smak – med en levande brasa och en stor, mjuk himlasäng. Draco och Hermione hade tillbringat två nätter helt ensamma med varandra, och visst hade de pratat, om allt mellan himmel och jord. Men frågorna kring vinterbalen hade inte känts aktuellt, inte just då. Fler tillfällen skulle de nog få, hade de naivt trott, men de fick de inte. Läxorna inför terminens slut hade varit löjliga, de hade flera uppsatser och läxförhör varje dag och elever bröt ständigt ihop och blev uppskickade till madame Pomfrey på sjukflygeln för något stärkande.

"Hur känns det då?" fortsatte Ginny bekymrat och avbröt Hermiones dagdrömmande om den där helgen i vid-behovrummet…; "Tja, just nu känns det lite dåligt. Men det är hans ansvar att bjuda ut mig!" tillade hon hastigt.

"Mhm." svarade Ginny undvikande.

De båda flickorna åt en hastig lunch innan de begav sig till Gryffindors sällskapsrum, och sina sovsalar. Det var flera timmar kvar till balen, men det hindrade förstås inte samtliga flickor i elevhemmet från att stressat springa fram och tillbaka och hysteriskt betona banala problem. Lavender Brown var exempelvis otröstlig efter att ha upptäckt att de laxrosa festskorna inte matchade den bubbelgumsrosa festblåsan; "Men på bilderna var det _exakt_ samma färg, EXAKT SAMMA SÄGER JAG! Åh vad ska jag ta mig till?!" tills hon erbjöds låna ett vitt skopar av Katie Bell. Men dramat slutade förstås inte där – Natalie Mcdonald hamnade i en hetsig diskussion med Demelza Robins efter att ha upptäckt att hennes necessär med kosmetika använts och Demelzas makeup var oundvikligt likt de stulna färgerna. Romilda Vane satt dessutom inlåst på toaletten och grät för en obefintlig viktuppgång och trots upprepade försök från nära vänner vägrade hon komma ut på flera timmar.

Hermione å sin sida, tog en lång, avslappnande dusch. Hon scrubbade sig noggrant rent och mjuk med en väldoftande kokosnötsolja. Hon tvättade håret med vit chokladschampoo och la en näringsrik hårinpackning. Efter duschen smörjde hon in sig med en chokladdoftande kräm med glitterpartiklar. Efter att ha sköljt ur inpackningen och torkat håret började hon lätt spraya en bronze ton över ben, armar och bröstparti. Förvandlingen var helt klart igång. Efter ytterliggare timmar med skönhetsrelaterade aktiviteter bytte hon om till sin exklusiva galablåsa.

Det svartalftillverkade tygstycket väckte minst sagt uppmärksamhet i Gryffindors flicksovsal.

"Herregud, vilken klänning!" utbrast Alicia Spinnet förvånat.

"Det var det vackraste jag sett, Mione, vart har du köpt den?!" tillade Parvati Patil lika chockat, och lika trollbundet vid blotta åsynen av den snövita skapelsen.

"Jag köpte den inte själv så jag vet faktiskt inte… hehe." svarade Hermione undvikande.

"Den var fantastiskt fin. Gud!" fortsatte Parvati beundrande. Hermione skyndade sig att tillägga vilka vackra klänningar de båda flickorna själva hade, även fast hon kände att hennes klänning spelade i en helt annan liga.

"Skål, Mione!" flikade Ginny in och avbröt samtalet, Hermione fick ett glas vitt och tillsammans skålade flickorna inne i salen för en lyckad balkväll. Alla utom Luna Lovegood som, av väldigt underliga skäl, inte drack alkohol. Hon hade försett sig med ett glas pumpajuice och skålade glatt med sin alternativa dryck.

"Du ska se att allting löser sig ikväll, Mione." var det sista Hermione hörde Ginny säga före sällskapet lämnade Gryffindors uppehållsrum och kom ut i slottet med allt de oväsen som de för med sig. Hermione hoppades att hon skulle ha rätt - men i stimmet och stojet av hundratals finklädda, förväntansfulla elever såg hon Draco Malfoy, elegant klädd i klassiskt svart, med det slickade, blonda håret och den långa vältränade kroppen. Men han var inte ensam.

Arm i arm med honom stod en överlycklig äldre Slytherinflicka som log hånfullt mot eleverna kring sig.


	7. Den beryktade vinterbalen

En viss förvirring uppstod i tumultet. Draco Malfoy gick i spetsen av en större Slytherinklunga, i sällskap med en Slytherinflicka. Daphne Greengrass storasyster, Queenie Greengrass, höll sig nära sin kavaljer. Lycklig över den uppmärksamhet paret väckte. De gick högtidligt in i stora salen. Hermione, som frusit till is vid översta trappsteget, vid blotta åsynen av dem, fick inte fram ett ord. Tankarna rusade. Ginny Weasley syntes inte längre till, men Fred och George Weasley, som bevittnat händelsen la nu varsin arm om Hermione. Fred harklade sig besvärat och George muttrade; "Mione, vi ska inte lägga oss i men…" "… men du förtjänar något bättre." fortsatte Fred. De båda tvillingarna betrakade henne allvarligt, vilket var ovanligt. "Du ser fantastisk ut ikväll." tillade George hyggligt efter ett par sekunders tystnad.

"Tack. Ni är så omtänksamma, så snälla!" svarade Hermione ömt, med gråten i halsen. Det var himla fint av dem båda att vara så snälla mot henne. "Tss, tänk på vad du säger!" utbrast Fred och smålog. "Ja, du förstör vår image med såna falska anklagelser!" tillade George.

"Haha." hon kunde inte dölja ett litet leende. "Om ni ursäktar… så ska jag gå och pudra näsan." det var inte alltför långt från sanningen, hon behövde lugna ner sig i ensamhet. De båda tvillingarna vägrade först släppa taget om henne men hon lyckades så småningom försäkra dem om att hon inte skulle dränka sig i handfatet, eller kasta en förbannelse över Malfoy – det sistnämda började Fred och George snarare uppmuntra så fort de råkat slänga ur sig idéen.

Hermione vandrade ensam i de tomma korridorerna inuti slottet. Varenda elev på Hogwarts, varenda spöke och varenda professor, närvarade inne på balen. Ensam gick hon omkring, i annars så välfyllda gångar. Det ekade tomt, förutom när hon råkade komma lite för nära stora salen, och den klassiska musiken flödade ut ur salen. Dränkte hundratals elevers lågmälda fnitter och prat. Varför hade han gått på balen med någon annan? Visserligen var de absolut inte ett officiellt par, hon och Draco Malfoy, men mer eller mindre alla visste att något pågick mellan dem, _alla visste!_

Vilsen i sina egna tankar krockade hon rakt in i någon i en krök efter en korridor. Med en duns ramlade de ihop på varandra i en konstig ställning. Hermione såg direkt vem det var, det var Theodore Nott.

"Aj, så det är här du är!" sade Theodore grötigt när han försökte resa på sig och borsta av sina finkläder.

Hermione rodnade lite, hade han varit ute och letat efter henne? "Ja… alltså.. du har ju själv sett…" började hon osäkert. "Draco och Queenie? Jadå. Jag har sett." svarade Theodore lite undvikande.

"Han har alltså hittat en lite mer lämplig flickvän, jag förstår. Schysst av honom att inte tala om det, utan skämma ut mig på balkvällen, i klänningen han gav till mig för just det här tillfället. SCHYSST!" svarade Hermione giftigt. Ilskan och besvikelsen sköljde över henne, chocken började lägga sig.

"Det är en sak du bör veta." började Theodore besvärat. "Vadå? Att han föredrar renblodiga? Hur kunde jag missat det?!" avbröt Hermione sarkastiskt och tvingade fram ett onaturligt litet skrattande.

"Rykten går även utanför Hogwarts. Dracos pappa, Lucius, har hört vissa saker…" Hermione stelnade till.

"Rykten om att han skulle vara förälskad i en mugglarflicka på Hogwarts." fortsatte Theodore stilla. "Jag vet att hans pappa inte ville att han skulle gå på Hogwarts överhuvudtaget, Lucius ville att han skulle gå på Durmstrang. Det var Narcissa som insisterade på Hogwarts, mot Lucius vilja."

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga…"

"Lucius Malfoy är här ikväll, Hermione. Draco fick veta det idag vid lunch." avbröt Theodore henne.

"Är Mr Malfoy här på slottet?!" utbrast Hermione förvånat. Hon var fortfarande besviken över att Draco valt att bjuda en annan flicka, en från Slytherin, med rent blod. Men tanken på att Dracos far närvarade på balen, ursäktade Draco – lite.

"Jag… jag skäms så mycket." mumlade Hermione tyst. "Varför? Det ska du inte göra, det är Lucius Malfoy som borde skämmas, som förstör så mycket för andra. Och de som skvallrade om er till honom. Det är de som bär ansvaret, och skammen. Glöm inte det." sade Theodore häftigt. Han tystnade ett tag innan han neutralt tillade; "Om du vill, så kan vi gå dit tillsammans. Jag kan vara din kavaljer – som vänner förstås. Om du vill."

Hermione såg ingen anledning att avböja ett så vänligt erbjudande. Hon var vacker ikväll, och Draco tyckte fortfarande om henne, det gjorde han. Att gå in på balen helt ensam, så sent, skulle kännas bedrövligt – men i sällskap med Theodore Nott, varför inte?

Hon tackade ja, och de båda började gå mot den stora salen. Festligheterna dånade, ju närmare de kom. Den klassiska musiken och det låga småpratet, som dominerat någon timme tidigare, var som bortblåst. Eleverna hade sannolikt vant sig vid situationen, och fått tillräckligt med självförtroende för att skämta högljutt med varandra och röja loss på det stora dansgolvet i takt med rockmusiken som nu spelades.

Hermione och Theodore väckte ingen större uppmärksamhet när de smet in i salen. Bortsett från ett par förvånade blickar här och där, var de relativt anonyma. Den stora salen var fantastiskt dekorerad, alla bord och stolar hade försvunnit. Golvet gnistrade och det annars så mörka chokladbruna trägolvet var alldeles vitmålat. Från det väldiga taket regnade tusentals små glitterpartiklar, föreställandes snö från mörka moln. En väldig fullmåne lyste upp salen. I övrigt var det ganska mörkt. Hermione såg inte till Draco någonstans, så när Theodore bjöd upp henne följde hon snabbt med. De dansade ett tag och började få riktigt kul när Hermione såg honom, Draco, vid ett bord i ett hörn. Tillsammans med sin far, Lucius Malfoy, professor Serverus Snape, spöket Blodiga Baronen samt en mängd nyfikna elever. Lucius log uppmuntrande mot Slytherineleven Marcus Flint som var mitt uppe i något väldigt avancerat skämt. Queenie Greengrass var förstås på plats, en bit från Draco Malfoy, satt hon lyckligt och överlägset. Som en drottning på sin tron, omsvärmad av Slytherinelever som beundrande tilltalade henne. Det knöt sig i magen på Hermione. _Den slampan!_

"Jaså, där är de…" sade Theodore stilla. Han hade sett hur Hermiones blick fastnat på ett sällskap i ett hörn, de satt till hälften omslutna av mörkret, till hälften badade de i fullmånens väldiga ljus. Det var mäktigt att se dem.

Lucius Malfoy hade just fått syn på dem på dansgolvet, han hade betraktat dem intresserat ett par sekunder innan han vinkade till sig dem. Hermione hade först vägrat gå fram, övertygad om att inbjudan bara var menad Theodore, men Theodore hade sakligt informerat att hon var i hans sällskap, och att det inte kom på fråga att han skulle närma sig gruppen utan henne. "Han vill nog bara hälsa, och fråga om pappa. Hälsningsfraser, seså, du kommer med. Annars verkar det som jag har något fuffens för mig, seså!"

Slytherineleverna tystnade när de närmade sig. Några tittade med avsmak på Hermione, men det faktum att Draco Malfoy hade kopplats ihop med henne, och nu Theodore Nott, gjorde att de inte vågade visa sitt missnöje öppet.

"Theo! Vad trevligt att stöta på dig här, om än så sent…" sade Lucius Malfoy högtidligt. Han hade en överlägsen, mörk mansröst. Han hade rest sig för klappa Theodore faderligt på ryggen. Theodore besvarade snabbt hälsingsfrasen och presenterade, som brukligt bör, sitt damsällskap. "… och det här är Hermione Granger." Lucius Malfoy betrakade henne intresserat, en blick på den vackra klänningen, tog lätt i hennes hand och tittade henne djupt i ögonen. "Synnerligen angenämnt, unga fröken." Det var en absolut tystnad kring dem, alla väntade spänt på några som helst reaktioner från något håll. "Så, hur mår Nott? Den gamle räven, jag har hört att han rest runt i Sydostasien på sistone, stämmer det? Är det kvinnor eller svampar han söker där borta?" fortsatte Lucius oberört, nu vänd mot Theodore.

Draco hade hela tiden haft ögonen på Hermione, hon vågade knappt möta hans blick. Men det var uppenbart att han tyckte om vad han såg, att han tycke att hon var slående vacker.

Att Draco Malfoy led var ett faktum. Lagom till lunch hade professor Snape hållt kvar honom efter en lektion, och belåtet meddelat att Lucius planerat att närvara på balen, och att han såg fram emot att träffa den flicka Draco förstås bjudit till denna tillställning. Blodet hade frusit till is, inuti Draco. Hans far, hur skulle han reagera på Hermione? Hade han hört om dem? Det måste han ha gjort, varför skulle han komma annars? Tankarna hade virvlat i hans huvud den närmaste timmen, innan han av en slump stött på systrarna Greengrass, Astoria, Daphne och Queenie. Daphne hade han lekt lite med, medveten om hennes heta känslor för honom – eller för hans kända namn och väldiga rikedomar. Queenie var äldre, kanske lugnare, han hade surt frågat henne om hon ville gå med honom på balen och det hade hon direkt tackat ja till, trots hennes yngre systers mördande blickar.

"Du är förstås mer än välkommen på julmiddag på gården, Theo, hälsa din far om han är hemma. Och du, ta med dig flickan." Lucius sakliga röst avbröt både Dracos och Hermiones dagdrömmande.

"Vad vänligt av er, jag ska prata med pappa." svarade Theodore stilla, Hermione hade förvånat tittat upp på Lucius som besvarat hennes blick för sen sekund. Det var svårt att tyda vad han tyckte och tänkte. Draco stirrade också häpet på sin far. Professor Snape sade ingenting, utan satt tyst och insjunken i tankar. Queenie Greengrass såg ytterst förolämpad ut medans hon förtvivlat väntade på sin egen inbjudan, som uteblev.

"Nå, det börjar bli sent, Serverus, ska vi diskutera lite över ett glas eldwhiskey på Svinhuvudet?" sade Lucius vänligt till professor Snape som ögonblickligen nickade ivrigt och reste sig, och de båda männen lämnade salen i tystnad efter att Lucius sagt adjö till sin son och de manliga Slytherineleverna kring dem. Flickorna, som Queenie Greengrass och Millicent Bulstrode tilltalade han överhuvudtaget inte, och de tittade ynkligt efter honom när han försvann ut från stora salen.

"Kom…" sa Theodore lugnt till Hermione och de lämnade gruppen med Slytherinelever. De hade hunnit en bit in på dansgolvet, målet var egentligen bålbordet, småpratandet hade gjort dem törstiga, när någon tog tag i Hermiones arm bakifrån.

Det var Draco Malfoy. Theodore släppte instinktivt sitt grepp kring Hermiones hand, gav dem båda en obestämd blick och försvann sedan i havet av dansande elever. "Hej." sade Hermione försiktigt. "Hej." besvarade Draco henne kallt. "Så… Julmiddag hos dig, hehe?" skämtade Hermione och fick Draco för en sekund att småle åt tanken innan han skakade på huvudet. "Hoppas inte för mycket." sade han lågt.

"Varför inte?"

"Jag vet inte vad han har för sig bara…" svarade Draco buttert.

"Jag är inte värd dig, va?" sade Hermione giftigt.

"Du är det ända jag kan tänka på." svarade han lågt.

"Det tror jag inte på. Har du gjort något med Queenie föresten? Kysst? Haft sex?" Hermione bytte snabbt samtalsämne. Det gjorde för ont att höra honom prata om henne.

"Haha, inte direkt."

"Varför inte? Hon är väl snygg?"

"Inte lika snygg som du." Draco log osäkert, men när han såg henne rodna spred sig leendet och blev det gamla, vanliga självsäkra. "Du, jag tycker om dig, så mycket."

"Nej det gör du inte." svarade Hermione sårat.

"Vad pratar du om? Det… Jag… Jag älskar dig." det sista sa han nästan besviket.

Musiken dånade.

Hermione log svagt, hon hade äntligen hört honom säga betydde verkligen mycket. Det insåg även Draco som såg lyckan i Hermiones guldnyanserade ögon. Han böjde sig fram och kysste henne trevandes, passionerat. Hermione besvarade den djupa kyssen. Ingenting runt dem spelade någon roll. Draco la sina armar runt henne, tiden stod still. Hela salen kunde stirrat på dem, och ingen kunde noterat dem, paret hade inte ögonen för något annat än dem själva. "Du ser ut som en snöflinga ikväll." mumlade Draco i Hermiones öra. "Som en liten, späd, oskuldsfull snöflinga…"

"Du har sett till att jag inte är så oskuldsfull längre." skämtade Hermione svagt tillbaka.

Draco la händerna på hennes rumpa, klämde till; "Du gör mig så kåt, Granger!" hon kunde känna hans hårda stånd mot sig. "Snälla!" bönade han henne. "Inte ikväll, du måste hållas lite…" Hans kalla, grå ögon stirrade på henne, klädde av henne naken med blicken.

"Du driver mig till _vansinne_!" viskade han häftigt i hennes öra. De kysstes ett tag till. Hermione tyckte sig höra bussvisslingar och glada rop och någonstans i bakgrunden hörde hon Lee Jordans sarkastiska röst; "Nu är det kört! Hermione har gått över till den _mörka sidan!_"

I den mörka, svagt upplysta lokalen som fungerande som baren Svinhuvudet, satt Lucius Malfoy tillsammans med sin gamle vän professor Serverus Snape. Några halvtomma glas stod framför dem, eldwhiskeyn värmde i magarna på dem. De satt i ett avskilt hörn, med ett tjockt stearinljus mellan sig, som fungerande som det enda av ljus de hade i närheten.

"Varför bjöd du in flickan Granger, Lucius?" frågade Snape uppriktigt, de hade inte diskuterat frågan än och det var uppenbart att han var oerhört nyfiken.

"Serverus, Serverus… jag har ju hört ryktena. Det gör mig inget vad han gör med henne i det fördolda, vill han förlusta sig med henne ser jag inga större bekymmer i det hela. Vem av oss har _inte _gjort sig skyldig till det?" Lucius skrockade gott. "På vår tid hade du ögonen på Lily Potter, inte sant?" tillade han överlägset.

Snape mumlade något ohörbart till svar.

"Hon var snygg. Och mugglarfödd, typiskt Potter att skaffa halvblodsbarn med henne. Det är alldeles för vanligt förekommande med den typen av, eh, situationer. Bättre var det förr när föräldrarna arrangerade äktenskapen, nu känner ingen av skillnaden mellan den äkta, välmående kärleken och det rena horeriet!" det sista spottade han äcklat ur sig.

"Men tror du att Draco…?" började Snape försiktigt.

"Vad tror du? Tror du att han har ihop det med Grangerflickan?"

"Det kan inte vara något mer än sexuellt, det är jag säker på. Pojkar i den åldern…" svarade Snape lite undvikande.

"Det var väl det jag visste!" replikade Lucius nöjt. Belåtet fortsatte han; "Hon var snygg, jag kan förstå att han ser något i henne. Ett vackert utseende, tillräckligt smart för att få bra betyg. Men det orena blodet överväger förstås allt."

"Absolut!" mumlade Snape som likväl som Lucius Malfoy var väl medveten om sitt egna halvblod.

"Halvblod hade väl gått för sig, om trollkarlsätten hennes varit av värde. Men en mugglare… Det går inte för sig." avslutade Lucius bestämt.

"Det är nog inte så allvarligt ska du se, Lucius. Men jag förstår fortfarande inte. Varför bjöd du in henne på middag på julafton?" frågade Snape förvirrat.

Lucius flinade hånfullt. "Varje middag behöver vackra damer runt bordet för att roa. Jag tänkte ge Draco lite ögongodis, han är tillräckligt gammal."

"Och Nott?"

"Och unge _Theodore_ upskattar tydligen hennes sällskap också, vilket gör det ännu mer passande. Hon kommer få betala, på de sättet hon är van förstås – och Draco kommer förstås uppskatta att jag bjöd in henne och vara glad och tacksam. Jag tar för givet att han minns vad jag sagt till honom om mugglarflickor, vill han så gärna leka med henne ska han få fritt spelutrymme. Jag ska inte hindra honom, han ska få tillfälle att visa sin lojalitet på den middagen, vänta så ska du få se…"

Lucifer drack det sista av sin eldwhiskey och ställde ner det tomma glaset framför sig, tillsammans me de andra glasen som gapade tomma.


	8. Husflickorna på herrgården

Draco Malfoy gick med armen över Hermione Granger, handen nådde henne till bysten. Hon hade på sig Hogwarts vita skjorta, uppknäppt, skolkjolen. Draco hade skolbyxorna men en egen skjorta, i en kall mintgrön nyans, för att matcha Slytherins färger samt en slarvigt knuten slips. Armarna på skjorten uppvikta. De gick tillsammans i slottets väldiga korridorer. Elever stannade upp och tittade, viskade. Draco verkade inte notera den enorma uppmärksamheten, han var van kanske – att vara i centrum hela tiden. Men för Hermione var det nytt, definitivt väldigt nytt. Hon gick nära Draco, nära hans varma, starka kropp. Som ett lejon med ett lamm, de var helt klart ett omaka par. Det var dagen efter vinterbalen och hela Hogwarts badade i ett slags lugn, lugn efter stormen. Efter balen hade Hermione följt med Draco, ner till fängelsehålorna och till Slyhterins uppehållsrum. Kala, stenväggar hade bemött henne den decembernatten, nere i Slytherins salar. De hade fortsatt till pojkarnas sovsal, slängt några trollformler kring sängen, för att garanterat få vara ifred och tillbringade resterande av natten i varandras sällskap.

Att promenera ut från Slytherins uppehållsrum där på morgonkvisten hade visat sig vara, minst sagt, underhållande. Draco såg hela tiden noggrant till att ha armen beskyddande över henne, men det hindrade henne inte från att notera glada flin och småkomentarer kring dem när de lämnade sovsalen och uppehållsrummet. Under natten hade det varit tomt och mörkt, men såhär dagtid var fler elever i rörelse och således svårare att inte bli upptäckt – även om Draco inte ansträngde sig märkbart för att undvika uppmärksamheten.

Slytherineleven Miles Bletchley hade busvisslat lågt efter Hermione, något som fick Dracos grepp att hårdna något kring Hermione.

"Draco!" hördes en grötig röst före de båda hann iväg, Vincent Crabbe stod i sällskap med Gregory Goyle. "Ööö…" fortsatte han dumt och såg förvirrad ut vid blotta åsynen av Hermione. Någon som de deltagit i ett våldtäktsförsök mot bara några veckor innan, och som dessutom var mugglarfödd.

"Ja, Vinnie? Ville du något? Be om ursäkt kanske?" svarade Draco hånfullt.

"Va? Vad har _jag _gjort?" sade Vincent och såg uppriktigt förvirrad ut. Draco gav honom ett kyligt ögonkast och Gregory som uppenbart förstått situationens allvar bättre än sin fete kamrat tillade snabbt; "Vi ber förstås om ursäkt, Granger, för det lilla, öh, missödet sist. Ehe…"

Hermione svarade inte utan gav dem båda en förebrående blick.

Draco såg betydligt nöjdare ut och väste överlägset; "Visste väl det!" Paret vände sig om och fortsatte. Hermione, som fortfarande hade gårdagens balklänning på sig, ville till Gryffindors sovsal för att byta om, så medan Draco väntade på henne utanför den tjocka damen (till många andra Gryffindorelevers stora förvåning) bytte hon snabbt om till skjorta och kjol.

Och nu gick de där, Draco Malfoy och Hermione Granger, tillsammans, genom det urgamla slottets väldiga gångar och korridorer. Draco hade föreslagit att de skulle gå till det högsta tornet på Hogwarts, astronomitornet. Förbjudet område för elever utom på lektionstid, men det skulle garantera dem lite avskildhet. Utomhus blåste en aggressiv snöstorm, det var trots allt långt in i december månad – så en promenad runt sjön lockade inte paret alltför mycket den eftermiddagen.

Så småningom nådde de sin destination, Draco hade haft rätt i sin tidigare gissning, det fanns förstås ingen annan där. De båda satte sig bekvämt, framför den överväldigande utsikten som erbjöds dem där, i astronomitornet. Bergskedjor skymtades i fjärran, sjön låg mörk och snötäcket låg tjockt över markerna. Miljontals, hårda snöflingor virvlade i den kraftiga blåsten. Men det var varmt och behagligt inne i tornet.

"Jag kommer behöva åka hem om ett par dagar." Draco avbröt tystnaden, och utmanade snöstormens dån.

"Jaså? Ja, okej. Jag med antar jag. Mamma och pappa vill nog att jag är hemma över jul, åtminstone ett par dagar." svarade Hermione lätt. Tanken på att tillbringa tid utan honom gjorde ont i hjärtat.

"… jag antar att vi ses på middagen." sade Draco lågt. Det var var svårt att avgöra hur han kände inför den, egentligen.

"Vill du inte… att jag ska komma?" frågade Hermione lite sårat, men också lättat. Att dinera med Dracos far kändes inte alltför angeläget.

"Det är klart. Jag… det är bara att jag undrar… Alltså, tro inte för väl om.. Om min far. Han bjöd med dig, som Theos damsällskap på balen, men han bjöd inte med Queenie, som var mitt. Förstår du? Han måste hört, han måste ha förstått att du och jag, egentligen… Att jag bjöd en annan för hans skull, och det oroar mig lite, kanske." Draco hade svårigheter med att formulera fram meningarna, det verkade som om han ångrade allt han sagt så fort han yttrat det.

"Vad menar du?"

"Vad jag menar är att det är min far vi talar om. För honom är det… eh, rena blodet väldigt viktigt." fortsatte Draco och verkade ovanligt besvärad.

"Men han verkade inte så upprörd över att Theodore gick med mig? Tror du inte att du kanske överdriver? Eller tolkar fel? Din pappa kanske tycker att det är okej om det är du som…"

"… som vadå? Du förstår ju inte!" avbröt Draco irriterat.

Hermione tystnade. Vad var det hon skulle förstå? Hon hade nästintill förväntat sig att Lucius Malfoy skulle spruta eld ur munnen vid blotta åsynen av henne, men han hade artigt hälsat, och dessutom accepterat henne som Theos balsällskap och _dessutom _bjudit in henne på en middag. Så avskyvärt kunde han inte tycka om mugglare, officiellt kanske, han hade kanske inte träffat några trevliga?

"Din pappa var faktiskt trevlig mot mig i stora salen, Draco!" fräste Hermione giftigt tillbaka.

"Skulle han varit otrevlig menar du eller? Åh du förstår ju inte!" svarade Draco hånfullt.

"Vad är det jag inte förstår?!"

"Han tycker att du duger som min hora antagligen!" väste Draco kallt.

Hermione fick en klump i magen. Som Dracos _hora_? Varför inte flickvän? Blodet förstås. Hennes ögon tårades lätt, men hon vägrade låta Draco se det så hon vände demonstrativt bort huvudet.

Draco verkade inte ångra sitt ordval, men tillade ytterst besvärat; "Mione. Bli inte besviken bara, få inte för höga förhoppningar. Det är allt. Jag vill inte att du ska bli sårad…"

De satt båda tysta ett tag. Utanför dem dånade stormen, det började mörkna på allvar.

"Hörredu…" Draco la sin hand på Hermiones. Hans var betydligt större, och starkare. Deras blickar möttes, återigen trånande.

"Du önskar att jag skulle fötts från någon trollkarlsätt, va?" frågade Hermione lågt. Hon visste redan svaret.

"Det skulle underlättat saker och ting. Det skulle underlättat om du åtminstone vore halvblod. Jag kan inte förneka det." svarade Draco kallt.

"Tror du att vi har någon framtid tillsammans?" Det var en obekväm fråga, för första gången såg hon hur Draco rodnade lätt.

"Jag vill tro det." Ett ärligt svar.

"Vad skulle hindra oss?" frågade Hermione utmanande.

"Vad tror du?" svarde Draco hånfullt.

"Berätta för mig! Vad, vem eller vilka skulle hindra oss?"

"Mina föräldrar, eller min far. Min släkt, mina bekantskaper… Fan vet jag, du vet hur det är!" Draco svor, han tyckte uppenbarligen inte om att behöva diskutera ämnet.

"Din mamma brydde sig väl inte nämnvärt? Dina vänner här på skolan har väl accepterat oss?" fortsatte Hermione häftigt.

"Vad tror du folk skulle säga om jag presenterade dig som min framtida hustru?! Folk har väl överseende nu och tror…"

"…och tror att vi bara knullar lite?" avbröt Hermione giftigt.

"Gör vi inte det då?" tillade Draco hånfullt och spände blicken i henne.

"Du har helt rätt, jag har förstås haft kul med en del andra snubbar – du har uppenbarligen lekt av dig med halva Slytherin de här veckorna."

"Du har gjort vadå?! Med vem?! Vad fan har du gjort?!" Draco hade rest sig av bara chocken och stirrade nu ursinnigt på henne.

"Du sa ju att vi bara knullar lite, det ger ingen jävla ensamrätt då. Varför förstår du inte?" skrek Hermione hysteriskt tillbaka.

"Nej, vi knullar inte bara! Du får inte göra det, förstår du det? Vad har du gjort? Med vem? Vem fan har vågat sätta på dig fast vi är tillsammans?!" fräste Draco ursinnigt.

"Ingen! Draco, Ingen! Men du får tydligen hålla på med systrarna Greengrass, och den där jävla Pansy Parkinson och… allt! Men inte jag! Du är min pojkvän och jag är din hora, fint va?!"

"Hermione för fan, du är inte min hora! Jag ser dig som min flickvän." Draco hade uppenbarligen lugnat ner sig avsevärt när han fick veta att Hermione inte varit med någon annan. Nu gjorde han sitt bästa för att lugna ner sin lätt hysteriska flickvän. "Greengrasstrion är vidriga, de är bara ute efter mina pengar och mitt namn, tror du inte att jag märker sånt?! Märker när tjejer klänger på mig ett tag innan de nyfiket frågar om arvegods och värdepapper? Ibland är de intresseradde av namnet, av ätten Malfoy, de kan lyssna i timmar på berättelser kring gamla förfäder, de vill åt äran. De vill vara beryktade, de vill följa med till gården och vara en del av klanen. Tjejer som kommer på fester hos mig vägrar tamigfan att gå när allt är slut! Det gick rykten om en äldre tjej här på skolan som skulle försöka bli gravid med mig, för att vara garanterad pengar och namn liksom. Kan du förstå det? Att skaffa en baby med mig fast hon inte ens känner mig? Jag kan inte ha flickvänner, alla vill ha presenter och gå på shoppingturer, få allt de pekar på… men du… Men du. Du har inte ens bett mig om något, inte minsta sak. Du har inte frågat mig hur mycket pengar jag har på mig, hur mycket som ligger på Gringotts i mitt namn eller i utländska banker, hur mycket arv jag kommer få ut när jag blir sjutton… Ingenting, du verkar inte ens bry dig om det. Och förut undrade jag, varför är du då med mig? Försöker du långsamt lura av mig alla mina pengar?" det sista tillade Draco skämtsamt, men annars hade han allvarligt talat till henne.

"För att jag älskar dig." svarade Hermione försiktigt. "… och jag skulle önska att du vore någon annan än en Malfoy."

Ett par stilla dagar förflöt. Draco åkte hem den 20e, han behövde medverka på ett par middagar och skriva på ett antal papper, något som verkade vara en vanlig fritidsyssla för honom, men för Hermione verkade det, minst sagt, annorlunda. Hans värld för var lika främmande för henne som hennes var för honom. Ginny Weasley hade i övrigt bjudit hem Hermione att fira jul med henne på Kråkboet, något som Hermione glatt tackat ja till – dock efter att ha noggrant klargjort att hon redan tackat ja till en middag på själva julafton hemma hos Draco Malfoy. Något som Ginny tyckte de skulle hålla hemligt för övriga Weasleyfamiljen – för husfridens skull.

Kråkboet var ett snett, stenhus med åtskilliga våningar. Såhär i juletider var det varmt dekorerat på insidan, en gigantisk julgran stod inklämd i det lilla vardagsrummet och ur radion strömmade julsånger av Mrs Weasleys favoritsångerska, Celestina Warbeck. Utöver Hermione var även Harry Potter bjuden på festligheterna. Han och Ginny var fortfarande inte ett stabilt par, utan hade ett slags på och avförhållande, men i och med hans synnerligen goda relation med Ron Weasley, var han en självklar gäst på Kråkboet under vinterlovet. En kall, kväll satt de tre, Hermione, Ron och Harry ensamma uppe i Rons sovrum på tredje våningen.

"Jag fattar inte vad du ser i _Malfoy_!" utbrast Ron äcklat. Han satt i sin säng, iklädd en sliten pyjamas med för korta ben och armar och satt som bäst och vräckte i sig chokladgrodor.

"Draco…"

"Malfoy! Det är emot naturen!" fortsatte Ron upprört.

"Ron…" började Harry men Ron avbröt honom; "Han är genomrutten! Och utnyttjar henne antagligen bara, tyvärr är jag den ända som säger det högt och öppet!"

"Nu får det vara nog!" fräste Hermione irriterat; "Ron, du ska inte säga något om honom! Din egen farmor var en Black! Narcissa Malfoy mamma hette Narcissa _Black _före hon gifte sig med Lucius, så du och Draco är _släkt_!"

"Alla trollkarlsätter är släkt på ett eller annat sätt…" tillade Ron förolämpat.

"Harrys farmor hette Black före hon gifte sig." fortsatte Hermione oberört.

"Släktkalas!" skämtade Harry men Ron var inte lika road; "Han är ett äckel, Mione, vad är det för fel på dig?"

"Vad är det för jävla fel på dig?" kontrade Hermione sårat; "Du är så himla taskig. Och varför kan ni inte vara glada för min skull?"

"Jag är glad för din skull…" försökte Harry men Ron avbröt honom; "Han var varit elak mot dig, mot mig och mot Harry – mot _alla_ och nu passar det?!"

"Och nu passar det?"

"Att sära på benen för honom?" fnyste Ron hånfullt men såg ut att ångra sig direkt efter att ha uttalat meningen.

Hermione stirrade ett par sekunder på Ron innan hon stormade ut ur rummet.

"Ursäkta då!" fräste Ron surt efter henne när hon smällde igenom dörren bakom dem.

Det hade inte varit så svårt att komma ifrån Kråkboet på julafton, Hermione hade hävdat att hennes föräldrar ville ha henne hemma ett par timmar – något som inte var helt osant. Hennes föräldrar hade blivit ganska besvikna när de fått höra att Hermione inte skulle tillbringa någon tid hemma kring jul, men Hermione hade lugnat dem och lovat att besöka dem till nyår.

Draco hade bett Theodore att möta upp Hermione i den lilla byn Ottery St Catchpole där familjen Weasley bodde. Så på julafton kväll väntade Hermione, iklädd den vita, gnistrande klänningen hon fått i gåva av Draco samt en snövit capé och liten pälsmössa, även den i vitt förstås. Theodore var sen, så när han äntligen dök upp drog Hermione en lättnadens suck.

"Åh, jag trodde du glömt mig!"

"Absolut inte. Är du klar?" frågade han vänligt.

"Ja! Är inte din pappa med dig?"

"Vi kommer möta upp honom utanför Malfoys herrgård, han reser direkt från Malaysia." mumlade Theodore; "Så, är du beredd?" Hermione tog tag i Theodores arm och de transferade sig därifrån.

Väl framme, framför de numera välbekanta ståtliga grindarna vid Malfoys herrgård, väntade de bara ett kort ögonblick innan en man dök upp från tomma intet. En helt klart äldre version av Theodore. Mr Nott var lika prydligt klädd som sin son, och verkade lika tillbakadragen. Han hälsade kort och sakligt på dem båda och tog sedan fram trollstaven, knackade tre gånger på järngrindarna och betraktade dem sedan i tystnad när de gnisslande öppnade sig.

Trion vandrade under lågmäld tystnad längs den breda grusvägen som ledde fram till herrgården. Hermione tyckte att det var konstigt att Mr Nott inte pratade mer med sin son, och att Theodore inte frågade sin pappa någonting om Asienresorna, han hade uppenbart varit bortrest i flera månader. De hann aldrig knacka på herrgårdens väldiga ytterdörr, för den öppnades direkt och Lucius Malfoy uppenbarade sig i dörröppningen, dånandes; "Nott! Välkommen in käre vän! Det var inte igår! Och Theo, vad trevligt. Fröken..! Välkommen! Jag ska ropa på Draco, seså kom in i värmen… Draco!"

Lucius hamnade snabbt i en högljudd diskussion om magiska svampar med härstammning från Asien med Mr Nott men Draco uppenbarade sig kort därefter, i hans släptåg skymtades Vincent och Gregory. Draco hälsade först, som brukligt bör, på Theodore, med en vänskaplig, lätt kram. Hermione tog han i handen, ömt. Liknande hälsningsfraser inträffade mellan Hermione och de övriga gästerna, Vincent och Gregory, Marcus Flint, Graham Pritchard med lillasyster Tracey Pritchard, samtligas föräldrar men även professor Snape och en del äldre män, som hon aldrig träffat förut. Narcissa Malfoy hade förvånansvärt lyckligt omfamnat Hermione och nöjt välkomnat henne.

"Vilken underbar klänning!" hade hon utbrustit. Hon var minst lika välklädd själv, i en persikorosa dräkt, antagligen tillverkad av svartalfer. Till det hade hon den obligatoriska hårknuten av sitt silverblonda hår, ett par höga klackar och den bleka hyn gav ett vackert kontrast till den ljusa nyansen på kläderna.

"Vart har du fått tag i den? Svartalfer eller hur? Du kan väl ge mig ett namn, jag söker något åt Tracey..?" hade en annan kvinnlig gäst förtjust tillagt.

"Den var en gåva, från mig." Draco hade kallt satt punkt på diskussionen. Ingen vågade tillägga något. Narcissa tittade förundrat på sin son, men sa ingenting mer. Lucius hade så småningom välkommat gästerna till bords. Middagen serverades i en av Malfoys väldiga salonger. Ett avlångt, massivt träbord, med plats för de femtiotal gäster som var på plats, var elegant dekorerad med silverljusstakar och smaragdgröna prydnadsäpplen som gnistrade. Det var förstås föga förvånande att allting gick i Slytherins färger. Tjänstefolk bestående av unga flickor blandat med husalfer serverade och tillagade den femrättersmåltid som erbjöds. Långa tal hölls och Hermione, som tryggt satt placerad mellan Draco och Theodore, hade det faktiskt riktigt trevligt. Pojkarna skämtade med henne och med varandra och Hermione aldrig sett Draco så lycklig som han var nu.

"Det här är tradition vet du, jag vet inte hur många gånger jag ätit middag här, hos Malfoy!" hördes Theodores glada stämma.

"Minns du hur stökiga vi var när vi var små, T? Vi fick äta alla rätter på en gång, för vi kunde inte vänta på alla… vi kunde inte sitta still överhuvudtaget! Du skulle bara veta Mione…" fortsatte Draco belåtet.

"Jag åt alltid efterätten först. Mor blev så sur…" Theodore tystnade. Hermione hade hört på omvägar tidigare att hans mor gått bort tidigt.

"… men din far brydde sig inte, eller hur?" försökte Draco lågt; "Inte mina heller, så länge jag lekte snällt med alla barn, hah." han tystnade. Begravd i minnen, i det förflutna.

"Nä, inte direkt." skrattade Theodore stilla; "Far är väldigt upptagen med sitt. Han är ofta bortrest, men det är väl din också, Draco?"

"Hela tiden. Inte i Asien förstås, men han är borta ett par månader varje år. Men jag har ju mor."

"Hur mår hon nuförtiden?"

"Bra, antar jag. Som vanligt." Draco svarade släpigt.

"Dina föräldrar då?" Theodore vände sig nyfiket mot Hermione; "Vad sysslar de med?"

"Tandläkare." svarade Hermione mjukt; "De är alltså läkare, specialiserade på tänder. Människotänder."

"Fascinerande det där…" sade Theodore lugnt men hann inte fortsätta, de hade avslutat desserten för inte så länge sen och nu klingade ett glas framme hos Lucius och Narcissa.

"Ärade gäster, gamla vänner, nya vänner…" Lucius blick vilade på Hermione en sekund; "… tack för att ni förgyllt denna julafton hos mig, min vackra fru Narcissa och min ståtliga son, Draco. Vi är hedrade över att få ta emot er alla, här på går'n…" spridda glada tillrop hördes, det märktes att alkoholen flödat under middagen; "…. det har som alltid varit ett rent nöje att få träffa er alla. Jag skulle vilja be alla herrar i sällskapet att följa med mig till mitt arbetsrum för ett glas eldwhiskey och lite hederlig underhållning…" här utbröt kraftiga applåder, främst från männen runt bordet men flera kvinnor applåderade beundrande. Det var helt klart männens värld.

"… Och mina damer…" fortsatte Narcissa högt, för att överrösta männens glada jubel; "… om ni vill vara så vänliga och följa med mig till lilla salongen för thé… och övriga förfriskningar!" det sista tillade hon lite utmanande och Lucius skrockade högt åt sin frus fräckhet. Sällskapen runt bordet började resa sig, Hermione mötte oroligt Dracos blick.

"Det är ingen fara, det är alltid såhär. Vi kommer vara borta någon timme. Mor tar väl hand om dig…" Både Theodore och Draco gav henne menande blickar innan de leddes ut ur salongen.

Hemione förstod mycket väl att hon inte kunde följa med, och betraktade sorgset sin pojkvän och hans manliga vänner, lämna salongen i sällskap me de äldre herrarna. Narcissa ledde under tiden damerna ut ur den väldiga salongen, till en betydligt mindre, hemtrevligare, även den rokokoinrett, salong på andra våningen- Hermione visade hon till en mjuk, fåtölj i siden.

"Vad vill du ha att dricka lilla vän? Körsbärsthé? Blåbärsthé? Vitt, rosé? Champagne'n vi skålade i som fördrink?" frågade Narcissa vänligt.

"Ett glas vitt, tack." svarade Hermione försiktigt. Hon hatade att bli frågad först, tänk om alla andra skulle dricka thé, skulle hon då sitta ensam med sitt jävla vin?

En ung flicka, bara några år äldre än Hermione, skyndade fram med ett nätt litet glas, och fyllde snabbt på med det guldiga vinet.

"Vart har du fått tag på henne föresten? Och de övriga?" hördes en överlägsen röst. En av kvinnorna tittande nu frågandes på Narcissa.

"De är flickor från Rumänien, Lucius fick ett bra pris. De är ynkar, åtminstone så tror jag det. De kanske till och med är mugglare! Jag vet inte, jag har inte frågat…" svarade Narcissa oberört.

Det sved till i Hermione, var de slavar? Under tiden serverades de övriga gästerna av husflickorna, till Hermiones lättnad valde de flesta vin. Lilla Tracey Pritchard, som börjat på Hogwarts bara detta år, drack förstås thé – men bortsett från henne så verkade de flesta damer välja det alkoholhaltiga alternativet. Hermione såg det som sin plikt att prata och underhålla den lilla, för bortsett från henne så var ingen annan i gruppen i Hogwartsålder. Den yngsta bortsett från Hermione och Tracey, var i tjugofem årsåldern.

"… det är så praktiskt med dessa flickor. Lucius hålls på ett så bra humör, och alla hans affärsmöten flyter bra ovanligt bra, ja ni vet ju män… de tänker bara på _en _sak!" Narcissas vassa röst hördes i bakgrunden. Hermione var egentligen mitt inne i en diskussion om lärare med Tracey när hon plötsligt tystnade och försökte uppfatta vad de andra kvinnorna samtalade om. Tracey hade tittat förvirrat på henne så Hermione skyndade sig att fortsätta, men försökte samtidigt urskilja diskussionen brevid dem.

"… hur många flickor är där inne nudå? Vet du det eller är det Lucius som håller i trådarna?"

"Jag håller mig undan det där, men är det nästan 30 män så är det väl åtminstone ett par flickor. De han valt ut innan - men det är ju ingen sexfest!" Det hördes ett högt fnissade och Narcissa fortsatte nöjt; "De struttar väl omkring i trosorna, serverar männen, eggar dem lite - så vi slipper… Sen träffar vi dem lite senare ikväll, vi, deras ärofyllda hustrur, med vårt rena blod, och som gett livet åt deras söner. De kommer de ihåg när de ser oss, flickorna är ju något slags ögongodis…"

"Horor skulle jag säga!" utbrast någon upprört och möttes av flera applåder. "De är hemskt skygga, de respekterar mig oerhört, och det gör de ju rätt i…" fortsatte Narcissa; "Det är ju inget bordell! Men jag kan förstå de manliga lustarna. Män behöver något syndigt att se på, ta på. Det passar dem väl att leva ut sina värsta vulgäriterer med _sådana som dem_" det sista sade hon äcklat.

"Och du har inget emot att de lever här, under samma tak som dig och din tonårige son?" frågade någon.

Narcissa skrattade; "De har respekt för mig, de som bråkar eller är oförskämda gör vi oss av med. Lucius är hård mot dem, hårdare än vad jag är och vad beträffar Draco… han har nog fullt upp med, eh, skolarbete."

Tankarna virvlade i Hermione, fungerade vissa av husflickorna som horor i huset? Vad hände inne i Lucius arbetsrum? Vad hände där just nu? Var Draco omgiven av halvnakna flickor som gjorde allt för att behaga honom, det äcklade henne.


	9. Gruppvåldtäkten

"Knack, knack!" En dryg timme hade passerat. Lucius Malfoy hade uppenbarat sig i dörröppningen och hans vitsiga "knack, knack" hade utlöst ett fnitter bland de kvinnliga gästerna inne i salongen.

"Mina damer… herrarna önskar er närvaro er i blå salen." han sa det med en lätt bugning, tog sin fru lätt i handen och eskorterade henne ut först, tätt följd av de övriga gästerna. Hermione hamnade långt bak, tillsammans med Mrs Pritchard och hennes lilla dotter Tracey.

Blå salen var ytterliggare en av alla rum i den väldiga herrgården, den badade i ett ljusblått sken från en väldig kristallkrona i taket och med en ljusblå tapet på väggarna. Det var inte så svårt att förstå varför den kallades för blå salen. Männen väntade på dem inne i rummet, de var uppenbart salongsberusade och skojade högt med varandra, det applåderades när kvinnorna kom in i salen och dova bussvisslingar hördes. De äkta männen gick fram till sina fruar för att ge dem en lätt kyss, medan de ogifta höll sig kvar bland sina egna, med glasen skålandes med varandra.

Draco hade förstås gått fram till Hermione, försiktigt tagit henne i handen och gett henne en lätt puss på kinden. Han såg inte för glad ut. Draco var bra mycket längre än henne, hon betraktade hans kalla blick underifrån.

"Har det hänt något?"

"Nej, ingenting alls." svarade han vasst.

Theodore hade kommit fram till dem, mest för att det inte skulle se så passande ut om Draco stod ensam med Hermione, förstås enbart för Hermiones skull. Hennes värdighet bestämdes av dem, männen.

"Hej…" sade han matt till Hermione, sedan var de tysta ett tag. Hermione kände den laddade luften mellan dem. Någonting hade uppenbarligen hänt.

"Hände det något där inne, eller?"

"Ingenting sa jag ju!" svarade Draco surt.

Theodore mötte hans blick och sade ingenting heller.

"Jag vet att ni hade flickor där inne…" började Hermione utmanande men Theodore avbröt henne; "Vi kanske kan ursäkta oss…" och gav sedan Draco en menande blick.

"Far…" sade Draco släpigt och vände sig mot sin far Lucius, som stod alldeles i närheten av dem, upptagen i en livlig diskussion med professor Snape; "… kan vi bli ursäktade, jag tänkte visa upp mitt rum."

"Javisst, Draco, jag förväntar mig att du bjuder med dina övriga jämnåriga…" svarade Lucius lika släpigt som sin son; "… men de kanske hellre vill underhålla sig i spelrummet? Du kan väl fråga dem?" tillade han hånfullt.

Draco tittade sin far i ögonen och mumlade något innan han sökte upp Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint och Graham Pritchard, som lämpligt nog stod i samma sällskap, och erbjöd dem fritt tillträde till spelrummet nere i källaren – en uppskattad sysselsättning för dem som de glatt tackade ja till. Draco eskorterade i sin tur Theodore och Hermione till sin sängkammare, på tredje våningen.

Hermione kände direkt igen sig, i Dracos rum på herrgården hade hon tillbringat mycket tid, i sina drömmar. Den massiva himlasängen i mörkt trä stod strategiskt placerad imitten av rummet. De ljusblå skynkena kring sängen hängde drömskt utmed sidorna och den väldiga kristallkronan i silver gav det annars så mörka rummet ett dovt sken. Theodore gick och ställde sig vid gaveln vid ett av fönstrena.

"Du har en fin utsikt här, Draco." sade han grötigt.

Draco, som gått och lagt sig i sängen mumlade något till svar. Hermione satte sig tillrätta vid skrivbordet, gjord i samma mörka trä som sängen. Flera böcker låg prydligt uppställda mot väggen, Hermione kunde läsa _Medfött adelskap: en trollkarlsgenealogi, Från skolprefekter till makthavar, Afskyvärd och ondskefull magi, Den mörkaste svartkonstens hemligheter_...och _En handledning i medeltida svartkonst,_ den sistnämda boken mindes hon så tydligt. Den hade Draco haft under armen den där eftermiddagen i biblioteket, dagen efter höstlovsfesten, dagen efter de haft sex…

"Jag sa ju att du inte skulle få för höga förhoppningar!" Dracos kalla röst avbröt hennes dagdrömmande. Han låg på rygg i sängen, stirrandes upp. Theodore sa ingenting.

"Vad menar du?"

"De var till för underhållningen." fortsatte Draco som om han inte hade hört henne; "Han köper nya ibland, när de gamla blivit för… konstiga, vissa tar livet av sig, kan du förstå det?"

Theodore stirrade ut. Hermione gapade lätt. Det var en obekväm tystnad, och en slags laddad sexuell stämning. Det märktes plötsligt klart och tydligt att pojkarna druckit en del.

"Är de… är vackra?" frågade hon sårat.

"De är horor!" väste Draco hånfullt och reste sig från sängen. "Horor! Vissa av dem tror verkligen att de kan ta sig härifrån om de anstränger sig tillräckligt, hah! Som om det skulle hända…" han sluddrade lätt.

"Tycker du också att de är horor, Theo?" frågade Hermione giftigt.

"Jag har ingen åsikt i de där…" svarade han undvikande, uppenbart ville han inte stöta sig med varesig Lucius Malfoy, eller hans son för den delen. "De brukar vara här, jag träffar dem inte alltid, men vid sådana här lite större tillställningar…" Draco avbröt honom; "… de är bara vidriga horor!"

"Har du gjort något med någon av dem, Draco?" frågade Hermione, hon kunde redan gissa sig till svaret. Både Draco och Theodore hade tittat förvånat på henne. Theodore hade vikt undan blicken och sett skyldig ut och Draco tittade bara hånfullt på henne.

"Vad tror du? De har funnits flickor här ett tag…" sade han överlägset. Han uppfattade hennes frågande blick mot Theodore och svarade i hans ställe; "… och ja, Theo har också nyttjat deras 'tjänster'…" det sista tillade han extra hånfullt.

"Men snälla, tror du att de är här frivilligt, de är ju någon form av slavar här?!" utbrast Hermione chockat.

Men innan någon hann bemöta hennes kritik knackade det lätt på dörren, de tystnade kvickt och stirrade mot dörröppningen. "Ja?" fräste Draco släpigt och dörren öppnades försiktigt.

In tassade en söt, blond flicka med blicken nedslagen. Hon var klädd som de övriga tjänstefolket, i en neutral vit dress, med förkläde, hon harklade sig och sade ödmjukt; "Mr Malfoy, er far skickade mig… han bad mig hälsa att ni kanske ville ha, eh, sällskap." Hermione blev lätt illamående, vad skulle det där betyda? Draco hade kastat ett irriterat ögonkast på flickan men när hon lydigt stod kvar ändrade han plötsligt uppsyn.

"Theo, är hon något för dig?" sade han hånfullt och flinade kallt mot sin barndomskamrat.

"Lägg av Draco…" svarade Theodore men såg nyfiken ut.

"Draco?" insköt Hermione förvirrat, och sårat. Han mötte hennes blick, blinkade åt henne och vände sig sedan mot den blonda husflickan och sade med släpig röst; "Klä av dig."

"Nejmen någon måtta får det väl vara! Draco vad sysslar du med? Theo? Vad håller ni på med?" utbrast Hermione chockat, hon hade rest sig från skrivbordsstolen men Theodore hade lämnat sin på plats från fönstret och hindrat henne från att gå längre fram. "Sätt dig, Mione. Du är hos Malfoys nu, ställ inte till någon scen" han sa det sammanbitet.

"Skämtar du med mig? Draco? Är du full?" vädjade Hermione, även om hon redan visste svaret. Både Theodore och Draco var uppenbart påverkade.

Den blonda flickan, som inte tagit någon som helst notis till Hermiones lilla utbrott, hade nu klätt av sig och betraktades noggrant av de båda Slytherinpojkarna. "Nå, vad tycker du T?" frågade Draco, som blankt ignorerat sin flickväns frågor.

"Hon är okej." svarade Theodore lugnt. Men han kunde inte slita blicken från den nakna flickan.

"Vad tycker du Mione?" frågade Draco hånfullt.

"Du är sjuk i huvudet." Hermione kände tårarna i ögonvrån. Det var förnedrande, framförallt led hon för flickans skull. De såg ut att vara jämnåriga.

"Sjuk i huvudet va? Kanske. Du är fortfarande det värdefullaste jag har." Draco sade det som det vore det sakligaste i världen; "Jag tror att vi ska ropa upp de som uppskattar lite underhållning!" tillade han vasst. Draco mumlade till något och en husalf dök upp i tomma intet som fick tydliga order om att föra upp pojkarna från spelrummet i källaren.

Det dröjde förstås inte längre förens Slytherineleverna kom igenom Dracos sovrumsdörr, Draco hade placerat ut flickan imitten av rummet, Hermione satt fortfarande kvar vid skrivbordet, chockad och alldeles knäpptyst.

"Tjena grabbar, här har ni lite ögongodis, vem vill vara först och vem tar vilket hål?" Draco sade det överlägset med ett hånleende. "Böj dig framåt, kvinna!" beodrade han samtidigt flickan. Pojkarna, som precis fått syn på henne, började skratta och busvissla när hon lydde Dracos order, Marcus Flint som var den uppenbara ledaren i det lilla sällskapet bestående av Vincent, Gregory och några år yngre Graham tog sig friheten att gå fram till flickan och hänsynslöst inspektera hennes kropp.

Det var en vidrig syn att bevittna tonårspojkarna förlusta sig med flickan. Hermione hade lönlöst protesterat svagt men slutat när Draco rest sig och gått fram till henne, han hade gett henne en lång blick, sedan hade han serverat sig själv ytterliggare ett glas eldwhiskey, som han långsamt svepte samtidigt som han tittade på vad som hände på golvet i hans sängkammare.

De stod brevid varandra, Theodore och Draco, som bröder. Theodore fyllde på ett eget glas med eldwhiskey och snart fyllde han på det igen. Hermione satt på den lilla stolen mellan dem. I början verkade pojkarna på golvet lite blyga och tafatta, å enda sidan var det inte första gången de gjorde något sådant, det syntes tydligt – å andra sidan verkade Hermiones närvaro besvära dem lite. Men det gick uppenbarligen snabbt över och Hermione märkte snart hur några av killarna gav henne långa, djupa blickar samtidigt som de utnyttjade flickan på golvet. Det var obehagligt, men Hermione kunde inte vika bort blicken. Graham, som inte kunde vara äldre än tretton, hade inga problem att delta i gruppvåldtäkten.

Flickan verkade van, hon hade underlägset lydigt pojkarnas alla krav på ställningar och tyst mottagit deras fräcka komentarer och elaka namn. När de verkade klara klädde hon raskt på sig och lämnade rummet hastigt.

Det var en tjock, obehaglig laddning i luften. Hermione kände sig oerhört utsatt nu när hon lämnades ensam som ända tjej. Som ett lamm bland hungriga vargar. Förskräckt över tanken försökte hon göra sig så liten och osynlig som möjligt. Så småningom började pojkarna diskutera kvastar och trycket lättade lite. Det var som om gruppsexet på golvet aldrig ägt rum. Draco hade gett henne ett varmt leende, och blinkat åt henne, frågat hur hon mådde, om hon var hungrig, ville ha något. Den snälla, omtänksamma pojkvännen hade förvandlats från det… monster han varit alldeles nyss. När han hånfullt skrattat åt flickan som kved av smärtor på golvet. Han hade dunkat sina vänner i ryggen efter att de behandlat henne särskilt grymt, och han hade haft en lång diskussion med Theo om hennes allmänna underlägsenhet, som hora och som kvinna. Och nu stod han där. Med sitt silverblonda hår som vanligt bakåtslickat, hans vackra, nästan vassa ansiktsdrag. Iskalla, gråa ögon. Han var ståtlig, lång, säkert 185 centimeter. Slank, men vältränad, kroppsbyggnad. Överlägsen hållning. Överlägsen attityd…

Det började bli sent, Hermione hade försiktigt påpekat tiden och Draco hade ömt bett henne att stanna, tillbringa natten med honom. Han sa det inför alla och det fick henne att rodna. Hon lyckades ursäkta sig med att hon faktiskt lovat sina föräldrar att komma hem, även om det var familjen Weasley hon skulle till. Efter lite övertalning lyckades hon få Draco på sin sida. Sällskapet hade precis beslutat sig för att återförenas med de övriga gästerna, och Mr och Mrs Malfoy, när en husalf dykt upp och meddelat att gästernas föräldrar väntade på dem nere på första våningen, i hallen.

När Hermione väl kommit ner, kände hon direkt att stämningen ändrats. Hon tyckte sig känna blickarna från männen i sällskapet, de gjorde henne illa till mods. Draco verkade också känna av dem, och han la en arm lätt runt henne, beskyddande. Lucius hade gett henne en väldigt obestämd blick, nöjd möjligtvis. Narcissa hade sagt adjö till Hermione på ett betydligt mindre kärvänligt sätt än när hon hälsat henne välkommen bara ett par timmar tidigare på kvällen.

"Var rädd om dig." hade hon viskat ljudlöst i Hermiones öra i samband med den formella kramen.

Hermione fick aldrig något tillfälle att säga adjö till mr Malfoy, och knappt heller till Draco. I ett obevakat ögonblick hade han tagit hennes hand, hans varma starka hand, och klämt hennes lilla hårt, gett henne en djup, trånande blick. Och sedan släppt taget.


	10. Ron Weasleys kyss i Kråkboet

"Du ser ut som någon dött." Ginny Weasley avbröt tystnaden. Hon och Hermione Granger satt ensamma i Ginnys lilla, slitna sängkammare i Kråkboet. "Gick det så dåligt?"

Hermione granskade sina välmanikyrerade, ljusrosa naglar. Flickorna hade haft ett litet hemmaspa, och turats om att måla naglarna på varandra, lägga ansiktsmask och tända väldoftande ljus. Det var kvällen efter middagen hos Malfoy. Hon hade inte sagt så mycket, låtsas som ingenting hänt, där borta på herrgården. Men Ginny var inte lätt att lura, hon anade förstås något. "Nej, inte direkt… Maten var fantastiskt, speciellt efterrätten, en slags vaniljmousse med blåbärssås och vit choklad, du skulle sett hur de dekorerat den, Gin, eller de var väl husalferna som slavat, förstås…"

"Gud, jag kan inte fatta att du varit på middag hos _Malfoys_!" fnittrade Ginny samtidigt som hon omsorgsfullt la på ytterliggare ett lager genomskinligt lack på sina naglar. "Det känns så osannolikt bara, du vet vad jag menar?"

"Mhm."

"Jag kan inte säga att jag litar på Draco, eller hans familj." började Ginny oberört samtidigt som hon blåste lätt på naglarna för att få dem att torka snabbare; "Jag vet liksom inte, det är för tidigt än, jag tycker att du ska vara… försiktig bara." fortsatte hon neutralt.

Hermione lade sig tillrätta i den skrangliga, extrasängen som var uppställd brevid Ginnys lilla himlasäng, Det var otroligt trångt i det lilla sovrummet, men hemtrevligt. "Jag ska bara öppna ett fönster…" mumlade Hermione, som reste sig och öppnade ett av de två tillgängliga. Iskall luft strömmande snabbt in i det annars så sömniga rummet. De starka doftångorna från ljusen mattades ut och ersattes av friskt syre. "Åh vad skönt med lite luft!" utbrast Ginny belåtet; "Man märker det inte, eller hur? Det är förrädiskt, det där. Luft!"

Plötsligt hördes vingslag ute i natten, en ståtlig hornuggla i bleka kaffefärger kom inflaxandes genom det öppna fönstret. "Oj, vi har fått brev!" sade Ginny förvånat och skyndade att lossa den pergamentrulle som satt fast vid ugglans högra ben; "Det är till dig…" skyndade hon sig att tillägga efter att ha läst brevets framsida.

Hermione tog snabbt emot det lilla stycket, på framsidan kunde hon urskilja en handskriven , enkel text;

_Ms. Granger_

Hermione vecklade försiktigt upp brevet, samtidigt blev Ginny plötsligt väldigt intresserad av att gulla med den väntande ugglan, som inte såg alltför förtjust ut vid mänsklig beröring.

_Jag vill be om ursäkt om det skedde något olämpligt när Ni var ensam med min son och dennes kamrater i vederbörandes sängkammare, igår kväll. Det var förstås opassande att skicka upp en tjänsteflicka att närvara och hålla er sällskap, men jag garanterar Er, att jag hade Ert bästa i åtanke. I egenskap av väninna till min son, Draco, ligger Ert välbefinnande och välmående mig varmt om hjärtat. Pojkar är pojkar, och det var med den ursäkten jag beslöt att sända upp en av flickorna att underhålla pojkarna. För Er heder och ära, fröken , och jag hoppas att Ni inte tagit illa vid Er._

_Mina varmaste lyckohälsningar i dessa kalla tider,_

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy m. familj_

Hermione svalde hårt. Hade Draco diskuterat händelsen med sin far? Vad hade hänt inne i Lucius arbetsrum när hon blivit eskorterad till lilla salongen för ett glas vitt? Hur skulle hon svara på det här brevet? Tillfredställande och artigt? Argt och sårat? Ginny kikade på henne i smyg, men när Hermione inte sa något, och inte erbjöd henne att läsa brevet, så vände hon återigen uppmärksamheten mot ugglan.

"Kan jag... få låna lite skrivpapper?" mumlade Hermione lågt. Ginny nickade lite nyfiket, och pekade på översta skrivbordslådan. Hermione drog öppnade den och möttes av ett hav av glitterpennor, kuvert och papper i regnbågens färger. Hon övervägde färgvalen i ett par sekunder, innan hon slutligen valde ett enkelt vitt pergamentstycke med matchande kuvert samt en svart gåspenna. Omsorgsfullt skrev hon med sin finaste skrivstil;

_Till familjen Malfoy_

Hon la ifrån sig kuvertet, la pappret mot en hård bokrygg där hon satt i sin säng, och fortsatte försiktigt skriva;

_Ödmjukaste tack för bjudningen den 24/12, maten var utsökt! Ni har ett fantastiskt hem, jag är hedrad att få ha närvarat vid ett så speciellt tillfälle i Ert hem. Vad beträffar händelsen med Er tjänsteflicka, så roades jag till den grad av litteraturen i Dracos sovrum att jag underhölls helt på egen hand, och hur än situationen skulle sett ut för de övriga sällskapet under tiden, angår förstås inte mig. Ni behöver m.a.o inte oroa er för att något oanständigt skulle ha inträffat._

_Avslutningsvis skulle jag fräckt vilja komma med ett litet förslag, om Draco får och vill, skulle jag gärna fira nyårsafton med honom hemma hos mig. Med Er välsignelse naturligtvis._

_Varma hälsningar,_

_Ms. Hermione Granger._

Din vidriga fegis, tänkte Hermione äcklat om sig själv. Men hon vek snabbt ihop brevet i kuvertet, och satte fast det på hornugglans högra fot. "Till Malfoy…" sade hon lågt till djuret, som majestätiskt fällde ut sina väldiga vingar och flaxade ut ur sovrumsfönstret.

"Så du får kärleksbrev nu…?" log Ginny hemlighetsfullt sekunderna efter ugglan försvunnit utom synhåll på den mörka himlen.

"Hehe… Han ville bara kolla hur jag mådde, och jag passade på att bjuda… hem honom till mig. På nyår, jag har ändå lovat mamma och pappa att vara hemma." Hermione kunde inte förmå sig att avslöja att det var Lucius som skrivit till henne. Hon undrade hur ärliga hans avsikter varit i brevet. Hade Draco tvingat honom att skriva? Narcissa? Hade han skrivit det helt själv? Ville han förnedra henne? Visste han att att hon tvingats bevittna en gruppvåldtäkt? Trodde han att hon också deltagit? Hermione äcklade sig själv, förbannade sin svaghet. Förbannade sin kärlek till Draco – allting var på något sätt ändå för hans skull, allting.

Det hördes plötsligt en mjuk knackning på dörren och Mrs Weasleys välbekanta stämma ljöd; "Seså flickor, sängdags! Klockan är efter midnatt, det blir vackert väder imorgon så se till att få lite sömn nu."

Hermione tillbringade ett par kalla mellandagar i Kråkboet, fyllda med snöbollskrig och het choklad framför den levande brasan. Ginny hade börjat smyga iväg med Harry Potter och kvar lämnades Hermione och Ginnys äldre bror, och Hermiones gamle vän, Ron Weasley, helt ensamma. Hermione hade inte hört något från Malfoys, och började nästan ge upp hoppet när den välbekanta hornugglan kom inflaxandes en synnerligen frostig morgon. Det var bara hon och Ron uppe och Ron hade nyfiket kikat på brevet adresserat till "Ms. Granger".

"Det är från mina föräldrar, de har börjat använda ugglepost!" hade Hermione snabbt kastat ur sig och fick med den lögnen, läsa brevet för sig själv. Ron svalde den ursäkten lika enkelt och snabbt, som han svalde sin frukost bestående av flera skivor rostat bröd med jordgubbsmarmelad och kokta ägg.

Det var ett kort meddelande.

_Jag är olyckligtvis redan bortbjuden._

_Draco_

Hermione kände tårarna bränna. Var det verkligen Draco som skrivit det där? Så kallt… Det var hans skrivstil. Hade han blivit tvingad? Varför hade det tagit så lång tid att skicka det där brevet?

"Vad ville de?" smaskade Ron belåtet från sin sida av bordet, han hade nästan ätit upp hela sin frukost medans Hermione knappt smakat på sin.

"Eh, de ville försäkra sig om att jag kommer hem till nyår, så det är bäst att jag packar ikväll." svarade Hermione så oberört hon kunde; "Det är ju nyårsafton imorgon, Ron!" tillade hon när hon upptäckte Ron förvånade uppsyn.

"Justja! Synd att du inte kan stanna, Fred och George har byggt en massa raketer, en ska tydligen vara jävligt fräck. De vill inte berätta exakt vad men den ska vara något helt fantastiskt!" suckade Ron nöjt och klappade sig på magen; "Ska vi väcka de andra nu, eller?"

"Nu när det inte finns någon frukost kvar va?" svarade Hermione skämtsamt. Det hjälpte att inte tänka på Draco, att förtränga minnena med honom. Hon hade börjat ursäkta hans beteende i sovrummet, han hade ju druckit. En massa eldwhiskey – alla killar hade druckit. De var inte sina vanliga jag, dessutom var de inte ens myndiga. De var de vuxna på festen som borde hindrat övergreppen. Istället lät sig männen underhållas. Hermione fick en ofrivillig bild i huvudet på professor Serverus Snape med en halvnaken flicka, lika gammal som eleverna han undervisade på Hogwarts, i knät. Och kvinnorna var inte bättre, Mrs Pritchard som så ömt talat om sin lilla dotters framsteg i skolan, lät samtidigt sin något äldre son delta i en gruppvåldtäkt, för att "_pojkar är pojkar_". Husflickorna på herrgården var någon annans små döttrar. Hermione tvingade sig att stänga av, radera all känslig information, hon kunde inte fortsätta tänka på det som hänt. Det skulle förstöra henne.

Den kvällen packade hon tungt sin koffert, det var både en lättnad, och en börda, att lämna familjen Weasley. Ginny syntes inte till, antagligen var hon och Harry ensamma någonstans, med bara ögon för varandra. Hermione saknade den känslan. Tänk om Draco skulle varit en Weasley, då skulle ingenting hindra deras kärlek. Ingenting. Nu fanns en osynlig mur mellan dem, en mur byggd på urgamla seder och bruk. På traditioner, som inte omfattade henne.

"Är du ledsen?" frågade en mjuk röst. Hermione kände hur någon kommit upp bakom henne, hon vände sig hastigt om. Ron såg bekymrad ut, uppriktigt orolig för henne.

"Nejdå…" svarade hon när rösten svek henne och bröts.

"Var inte ledsen, Mione, var inte ledsen…" Ron hyschade henne försiktigt, sen kramade han henne. Hårt, kärleksfullt. "Åh, Ron!" sade Hermione tyst, och så kände hon det – hans hårda stånd. Sekunden därefter böjde han sig ner och kysste henne. Hans mjuka, varma läppar mot hennes. Hermione gjorde lite svagt motstånd, försökte protestera lätt, men Ron hyschade bara på henne. De kysstes ett tag. Hermione kände att hon behövde det, behövde känna någon som kärleksfullt omfamnade henne. Som älskade henne.

Var hon otrogen nu? Draco hade kysst, och tafsat på andra flickor under senhösten. En högst vänskaplig kyss med en gammal vän kunde ingen neka henne, tänkte Hermione. Det var inte speciellt rationellt, men hon kunde inte agera logiskt längre.

"Förlåt." mumlade Ron.

"Det gör inget." mumlade Hermione generat tillbaka. Rons trånande blickar fick henne att rodna.

"Det, eh, är nog bäst om jag, ja… går nu."

Hermione såg honom gå ut, vända sig vid dörröppningen och le. Lyckligt.

Resterande tiden av jullovet gick snabbt, Hermione firade nyår hemma hos sina föräldrar som hon lovat - men såg till att snabbt återvända till Hogwarts. Draco syntes förstås inte till de första dagarna men allteftersom terminsstarten närmade sig, började elever strömma in i slottet och en dag var han bara där. I stora salen, vid Slytherins långbord, omringad av sina närmaste, och runt dem beundrande elever. Hermione hade nästan stannat upp, mitt i salen, när hon fått syn på honom. Men värdigt fortsatte hon till Gryffindorbordet, med huvudet högt. Hon vägrade att titta åt hans håll och åt sin lunch under tystnad. Draco hade inte ens tittat åt hennes håll. Vad var det som hände? Det var en obekväm, konstig stämning mellan dem. Ingen av dem sa något åt varandra, när de hamnade ett par meter ifrån varandra i en trappa. Han ignorerade henne, och hon honom.

Så småningom kickade vårterminen igång och de sysslolösa dagarna var snart inget mer än ett minne blott för eleverna på Hogwarts. Lektioner och ständiga läxförhör fyllde snabbt allas scheman och tankar på obesvarad kärlek förblev vilande. Ron var ständigt vid Hermiones sida, de talade inte om kyssen på Kråkboet, men han försökte ständigt muntra upp henne och drog sina dåliga skämt och vitsar konstant. Det hade så småningom blivit dags för en delad lektion för Gryffindorare och Slytherinare – professor Snape undervisade i trolldryckshistoria nere i fängelsehålorna en kall januaridag.

"Så… idag ska ni få äran att _försöka_ tillreda den häpnadsväckande fridsdrogen! Dess egenskaper stillar oro, en felaktigt bryggd dryck kan orsaka mycket djup sömn så koncentrera er nu. Det skulle faktiskt förvåna mig oerhört om någon av er klarade av att tillaga den här fantastiska trolldrycken…" professors Snapes släpiga röst ekade i salen.

Hermione hade omsorgsfullt börjat tillreda sin fridsdrog, böckerna låg prydligt uppslagna brevid den kokande kitteln, när hon kände att någon tittade på henne. Hon höjde förvirrat blicken och mötte Dracos kalla, grå ögon. Han tecknade åt henne att komma till honom. Men Hermione vände bort blicken. En hög smäll hördes vilket fick samtliga elever i fängelsehålan att titta upp.

"Lugna ner dig, Draco." väste professor Snape ogillande när Draco uppstudsigt kastat iväg ytterliggare en bok i väggen. Draco ryckte ursinnigt åt sin väska och lämnade demonstrativt salen. Professor Snape betraktade honom under tystnad. Ingen annan elev skulle förstås inte våga drömma om att ställa till en sån scen under en trolldryckslektion med professor Snape, men Draco Malfoy var ett undantag.

"Så, om ingen av er andra har lust att få Dracos straffkommendering…" väste professor Snape vasst, och hann inte fullfölja hotet förens alla elever hastigt återgått till sina brygder. Hermione undrade stilla om det var hon som orsakat Dracos lilla utbrott, han hade kastat böckerna bara sekunderna efter hon vikt undan sin blick. Vad var han så förbannad på? Var det hennes fel? Vad hade hon gjort för fel egentligen? Förutom att hon inte kom springandes, som en lydig liten hund, så fort det passade Draco? Hermione skakade av sig tanken på honom, och koncentrerade sig istället på sin sin fridsdrog vars silverfärgade ånga börjat glittra förföriskt.

När trolldryckslektionen äntligt lett mot sitt slut, och eleverna packat ihop sina saker, lagt tillbaka överflödiga ingredienser, fått de obligatoriska utskällningarna av professor Snape och tagit sina skolväskor under armarna för att gå på lunch, hade Hermione blivit stoppad. Hon hade knappt gått ut ur salen, upp för trapporna från fängelsehålorna och in i den korridor som ledde till stora salen, när Draco ställt sig framför henne. Hon hade nästan gått på honom, så plötsligt hade han dykt upp. Nu stod han där, så snygg, så sexig och så mäktig. Det gjorde ont i henne att bara se på honom.

"Granger." sade Draco hånfullt och spände sina gråa ögon i Hermione.

"Malfoy." svarade hon kallt.

Dracos ögon vilade ett par sekunder i urringningen på Hermione. "Ska du inte knäppa några knappar? Eller du gillar ju uppmärksamheten!" sade han vasst. Han lät nästan lite sårad.

"Malfoy!" morrade någon bakom Hermione. Ron hade sett dem och kom nu stormandes.

"Weasley." sade Draco surt.

"Har du ingen annan att plåga? Det är en ganska stor skola, du kan säkert hitta någon annan..." fräste Ron.

"Lustigt, Weasley, det är ganska stor skola ja – och hade min far fått sin vilja igenom hade du inte gått här… terminsavgifter du vet!" det sista sa Draco med en extra överlägsen ton; "Hur går det med ekonomin i din familj nuförtiden? Kanske dags att låta din syster gå på gatan… eller det gör hon väl redan?"

Rons öron hade blivit alldeles röda. I nästa ögonblick hände flera saker, Ron hade dragit fram trollstaven och ursinnigt vrålat "Det där ska du få ångra!_Levicorpus_"!

I samma sekund hade Draco dragit fram sin utropat "_Furnunculus!_". Deras båda förbannelser träffade varandra. Draco flög upp och ner i luften, som om en osynlig hand grabbat tag om hans vrist och höll honom hängandes samtidigt som han svor. I samma veva hade stora bölder börjat växa i ansiktet på Ron.

Hermione hade förtvivlat ropat "_Protego!" _och siktat mot de båda trollkarlarna för att hindra dem från att fortsätta.

" _Finite Incantateum_!" hördes plötsligt en vass röst bakom dem alla. Professor Snape hade hört dem och han kom gåendes i rask takt genom korridoren mot dem. Hans trollformel hade gett omedelbar effekt. Draco föll till golvet med ett brak, nya bölder i Rons ansikte slutade direkt att bildas – men de som redan uppstått var uppenbarligen där för att stanna. "I väg med dig till sjukflygeln, Weasley, Madame Pomfrey har sett värre." sade professor Snape kallt; "Vad står ni här och hänger för? Iväg med er alla!" fräste han till de elever som samlats kring Hermione, Draco och Ron.

Professor Snape vände sig till Hermione som om han var på väg att säga något, men ångrade sig. Istället vände han sig till Draco och väste lågt; "Nu är det nog, Draco!" sedan lämnade han dem, som en jättelik fladdermus stormade han iväg, rundade ett hörn och försvann utom synhåll.

"Draco! Åh Draco!" en gäll röst skärde igenom tystnaden efter professor Snape. Pansy Parkinsson kom rusande. "Åh Draco!" utbrast hon gång på gång. Hon hade dramatiskt kastat sig ner vid hans sida på golvet och ömt försökt omfamna honom.

"Det är ingen fara med mig." muttrade Draco surt. Hermione mötte hans blick. Pansy noterade det också, men sa ingenting om det, istället fortsatte hon muntert; "Åh jag såg _allting, _du hade krossat den där Weasley så lätt om inte professor Snape kommit till hans försvar, ja, jag säger just det! Jag såg _allt_, Draco, _allt_! Du är en sån naturbegåvning!" Pansy fortsatte med sitt smickrande pladder. Draco sa ingenting, men reste sig och lämnade korridoren med Pansy som sällskap.

Kvar stod Hermione, ensam.

Det hade hunnit bli kväll och Hermione var påväg till biblioteket, det var egentligen väldigt sent och Irma Pince, bibliotekarien, skulle sannolikt inte bli för lycklig över att släppa in henne så sent. Men hon brukade inte vara ensam, biblioteket var ofta halvfullt även på kvällarna. Ron hade fått en illaluktande salva av Madame Pomfrey, bölderna skulle försvinna på ett par dagar enligt henne; "Ett par dagar? Jag kan inte visa mig bland folk såhär!" hade Ron beklagat sig inne i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Hermione hade noggrant tackat honom för hans ridderliga insats, han hade trots allt försökt försvara hennes heder. Att hon visade tacksamhet såg ut att tillfredställa Ron ur flera aspekter – han satt länge framför den levande brasan i uppehållsrummet med ett ytterst fånigt leende på läpparna, antagligen kände han att han nog satt Draco Malfoy ordentligt på plats tidigare på dagen…

Hermione var mitt uppe i sina egna tankar i en särskilt ödslig korridor i slottet, när hon fick en kraftig knuff bakifrån. Hon ramlade framlänges och slog ansiktet hårt i stengolvet, samtidigt som en dörr öppnades till en olåst sal precis brevid henne, någon eller några hade tagit tag i hennes ben och drog nu hastigt in henne i klassrummet och stängde dörren.

"Vad i helv…" började Hermione förvirrat, ansiktet dunkade av smärta och hon kände blodsmak i munnen.

"Din lilla slampa." avbröt en kall röst och i nästa ögonblick fick Hermione något kallt över sig.


	11. Överfallet och Hagrids lektion i skogen

Hermione Granger rös ofrivilligt till. Det iskalla vattnet hade träffat henne över hela kroppen, och de numera blöta kläderna klibbade otrevligt fast på huden.

"Du förtjänade det!" utbrast en annan röst hotfullt. Det var flickröster. "Smutsiga blodshora!" sade den första rösten äcklat. Hermione försökte urskilja dem i mörkret, men de tog ett tag innan ögonen vant sig. Det var två figurer, flickor, med nerdragna huvor. Hon undrade om hon skulle försöka slåss mot dem, då hon stilla noterat att ingen av flickorna hade sina trollstavar uppe. Sin egen trollstav hade Hermione tappat i fallet, och nu låg den vilande bakom de båda mörklädda angriparna, på en av bänkarna i den nersläckta salen.

"Vad vill ni?" mumlade Hermione försiktigt. Ansiktet dunkade fortfarande av smärta efter fallet framlänges. Läppen var sprucken och Hermione som tvingades svälja blodet, blev snart lätt illamående.

"Du! Du vidriga slampa, ska lära dig din plats!" fräste den förstar rösten igen. Det var helt klart den dominanta av dem, den andre verkade vara med som sällskap, som en slags utfyllnad.

"Vad har jag gjort?!" viskade Hermione förtvivlat och kände tårarna bränna i ögonvrån. Hon halvlåg fortfarande ner på golvet, precis intill hinken med vatten som de hällt på henne.

"Håll dig till din sort, för i helvete!" röt den första rösten ursinnigt. De andra rösten kompletterade; "Draco Malfoy är värd något bättre än mugglarhoror." När Draco Malfoy nämndes ryckte den första flickan till och vände sig hotfullt mot sin kamrat. De verkade inte ha diskuterat tillräckligt med varandra om vad de skulle och vad de inte skulle säga. Hermione avstod kyligt tanken på att fråga om flickorna vilken slags hora Draco förtjänade istället för mugglarhoror – men att reta upp dem kändes inte alltför lockande. Hon var helt klart i underläge.

"Jag…" började Hermione förtvivlat, hon darrade av köld. Den första rösten avbröt henne vresigt; "Vidriga blodshora, håll dig undan Slytherin, annars kommer det gå illa för dig, förstår du? Illa!" hon gjorde en dramatisk paus innan hon fortsatte; "Du rör inte Draco Malfoy någonsin igen, vi kommer ha ögonen på dig, hora!" sen spottade hon på Hermione. Spottet träffade henne på benet, situationen kändes oerhört hotfull.

Flickan med den första rösten stormade därefter ut ur klassrummet, tätt följd av den andra, som vände sig om i dörröppningen och spydigt tillade; "Och håll dig undan Theodore Nott!".

"Vad har hänt!?" Ginny var den första som träffade Hermione inne i Gryffindors uppehållsrum den kvällen. "Men Gud, vad har hänt?! Du är ju alldeles blöt!" fortsatte Ginny chockat. Som tur var, var de ensamma i rummet. De flesta elever hade hunnit gå och lägga sig, och de som inte gjort det, var sannolikt nere i biblioteket och läste läxor.

"Jag blev knuffad, bakifrån, och indragen i en sal av två maskerade tjejer. De hällde iskallt vatten på mig och sa åt mig att hålla mig till 'min egen sort.'" svarade Hermione svagt.

"Va?! Vad fan skulle det betyda?!" utbrast Ginny.

"… det betyder att jag inte ska umgås med Draco." svarade Hermione bittert.

"Men gud! Kom, du behöver sätta på dig torra kläder!" fortsatte Ginny och ledde snabbt upp Hermione till flickornas sovsal.

När Hermione fått på sig torra, varma kläder berättade hon om händelsen i detalj för Ginny, inne i en himlasäng omgiven av en muffliatoförtrollning.

"Vilka tror du att det var?" frågade Ginny förundrat när hon hört hela berättelsen.

"Jag är inte säker, men den ena kan ha varit Pansy Parkinson, rösten var ganska lik." svarade Hermione lågt. Den tanken hade slagit henne redan inne i klassrummet, när hon lämnats kvar i mörkret. Det hade låtit som Pansy Parkinson sagt åt henne att hon fick vad hon förtjänade.

"Vem av dem?"

"Den, eh, 'snällare'." tillade Hermione. "Men hon som hällde vattnet över mig och hotade mest, det har jag ingen aning om vem det kan va. Någon tjej hur Slytherin förstås, fördomligen någon som är kär i Draco och som är arg på mig för att vi setts tillsammans. För att jag åt julmiddag hos Draco, det måste talas om det i deras elevhem, eller hur?"

"Såklart det gör. Det är Malfoy vi talar om, allt han gör resulterar i rykten… Och att han skulle vara med en, ja, mugglartjej…" Ginny tystnade lite, det var uppenbart obekvämt för hene att uttrycka sig i sådana termer; "… det är såklart att alla blir chockade, tjejerna blir förbannade, du snor deras drömprins. Rik och rent blod, allt det där…"

"Slytherinbrudar svansar så efter honom, det är äckligt. De är kära i bilden av honom, inte honom personligen." konstaterade Hermione bittert.

"Det finns fler än Slytherintjejer som gör det. Många ur Rawenclaw har ju kopplats ihop med honom, minns du inte Mandy Brocklehurst från förra året? Hennes mamma var ju mugglare dessutom…" sade Ginny sakligt.

"Tror du inte att det är någon från Slytherin som gjorde det här mot mig?" frågade Hermione misstroget.

"Nja, jag menar bara att man kanske inte kan utesluta tjejer från andra elevhem. Lisa Turpin är en gammal barndomskompis till Pansy, de går i olika elevhem men umgås mycket privat…"

Hermione avbröt henne sarkastiskt; "…och hon är också dödligt förälskad i Draco?"

"Inte nödvändigtvis." suckade Ginny. "Du borde i alla fall berätta om det här överfallet för professor McGonagall, Mione…"

"Kanske." svarade Hermione undvikande. I sanningens namn hade hon viljat berätta det för både Draco och Theodore, så snabbt som möjligt. Men stämningen mellan Draco och henne var laddad, det hade knappt pratat sen julmiddagen. Skulle hon bara storma in i stora salen, till Slytherinbordet och gråta av sig för Draco någon dag vid lunch?

Och Theodore, honom hade hon varken sett eller hört av sedan den 24 december. Visserligen var det bara två veckor in på skolstarten, han kunde mycket möjligt vara hemma och vara sjuk, men ändå. Han hade visat sitt sanna element i Dracos sängkammare.

En liten röst i Hermiones huvud protesterade upphetsat – både Draco och Theodore hade druckit, ordentligt. De kunde knappast hållas ansvariga för incidenten som kom att ske den där vinterkvällen. Eller?

Ett par dagar senare hade Hermione repat sig, svullnaden i läppen hade gått ner och till förvånade klasskamrater hade hon använt sig av ursäkten; "… jag råkade springa in i en dörrkant, klantigt va?" Mentalt var hon fortfarande skakad, en stor del av vardagen spenderade hon med att iakta sina skolkamrater, framförallt dem från Slytherin – när hon mötte dem i korridorer eller såg dem i stora salen. Men hon upptäckte ingen som reagerade annorlunda, eller som hotfullt stirrade på henne – mer än vanligt förstås. Draco hade gett henne en förvånad blick, när deras vägar korsades en tidig morgon i stora salen. Hans blick fixerades vid sprickan i läppen och han det såg ut som om han skulle öppna munnen för att säga något när Fred och George Weasley olyckligtvis kommit emellan dem av en slump, och på så vis förstört ett diskret tillfälle för både Hermione och Draco att få säga något till varandra.

En blåsig januarieftermiddag hade en mindre elevskara samlats vid en snötäckt skogsdunge utanför Hogwarts murar. Det var Gryffindor- och Slytherinelever som tillsammans skulle ha skötsel och vård av magiska djur, med Rebeus Hagrid. De var lite tidiga och minuterna före Hagrid kom vandrandes med en låda över en närliggande kulle, utbröt ett hetsigt snöbollskrig mellan elevhemmen.

Gryffinor hade intagit en stor kulle, visserligen oskyddad, men den gav bra höjd och träffsäkerhet. Slytherineleverna å sin sida, hade tagit skydd vid skogssluttningen. Hermione hade försökt gå undan och inte delta i sådana barnsligheter när hon plötsligt fått en snöboll, dock lätt kastad, mot högerbenet. När hon tittade upp för att se vem det var såg hon Theodore Nott, le och vinka. Han försökte gå fram till henne men som av en osynlig mur hindrades han på vägen, när han kom för nära Gryffindoreleverna kastade de allt vad de hade på honom, och han blev en tacksam måltavla. Theodore hade försökt teckna åt Hermione att komma när en särskilt stor snöboll träffade honom rakt i ansiktet, Ron Weasley hade tydligen inte uppskattat hans försök till kontakt. Draco Malfoy syntes inte till.

Strax därefter hördes Hagrids väldiga stämma eka i dungen; "Såja allihop, nu räcker de! Var tysta nu, pojkar och flickor, vill ni att jag ska vara me å kasta eller?" Blotta tanken på att träffas av en snöboll kastad av, en halvjätte, gav omedelbar effekt på eleverna som snabbt slutade kasta på varandra. "Nå, e alla här?" frågade Hagrid grötigt och det såg ut som om han försökte räkna eleverna men misslyckades gång på gång allteftersom eleverna rörde smått på sig. "Nåja, idag ska vi titta närmare på bundimunnar…" började Hagrid glatt och tog ingen notis till vissa elevers skeptiska blickar och mumlande; "De ser ut som små gröna svampar, titta här så ska ni få se… men de e fanastiska små varelser de här ska ni se!" fortsatte Hagrid samtidigt som han öppnade den lilla låda han haft med sig.

"Hittade du ohyran hemma hos dig , eller?" avbröt en släpig, vass röst. Draco Malfoy kom gåendes med Vincent Grabbe och Gregory Goyle i släptåg. Alla tre såg väldigt slitna och trötta ut, som om de stannat uppe flera nätter. Pansy Parkinson hade gett ifrån sig ett lyckligt pip när hon upptäckte Dracos närvaro. Theodore unvek Hermiones blick.

"Ohyra?!" utbrast Hagrid chockat. "De här e fascinerande djur, Malfoy! Ohyra, det var de värsta jag hört!" fortsatte han förolämpat.

"Bundimunnar är skadedjur." svarade Draco kort. Han hade nonchalant lutat sig mot en trädstamm, och såg sig hånfullt omkring. Hans blick fastnade på Hermione, hon kunde inte låta bli att möta den. Han log hånfullt.

"Kanske när de kommer i kontakt med människor…" muttrade Hagrid, fortfarande med en högst förolämpad ton. När Draco inte sa något mer, höjdes dock hans humör snabbt och han fortsatte glatt berätta om bundimunnarnas fantastiska egenskaper och dess oanade möjligheter och effekter.

Ett mindre kaos bröt ut när Hagrid hyggligt delat ut varelserna till större delen av eleverna, och de plötsligt hörts en hög smäll från skolan - bundimunnarna, som i vilande läge sett ut som små svampar, hade fått panik och vecklat ut långa, spindellika ben som börjat springa åt alla håll. "Åh, fånga dom e ni snälla, jag behöver dom till nästa lektion!" hade Hagrid förtvivlat ropat.

Hermione var en få som inte hunnit få sitt exemplar, men hon hade precis lokaliserat en liten springande svamp som tänkt tillfångata för Hagrids skull, när hon kände en varm hand i sin, som drog in henne en bit i skogen.

Draco Malfoy hade inte brytt sig om sin bundimun överhuvudtaget, utan utnyttjat kaoset för att få en privat liten pratstund med Hermione. Han hade snabbt gått fram till henne, tagit henne i handen och gått in en bit i den närliggande skogen.

"Vad vill du?" sade Hermione bittert och släppte hans demonstrativt hans hand när de kommit bakom ett tillräckligt stort träd, för att skyla dem båda.

Draco flinade hånfullt; "Var inte så otrevlig."

"Inget som hindrar dig när de är med andra, eller hur?" svarade Hermione irriterat.

"Tänker du på Hagrid? Snälla, _sötnos_, bundimunnar är ohyra, upptäcker man de hemma bör man ringa Avdelningen för övervakning av Magiska djur, för hjälp med utrotning…" fortsatte Draco överlägset, och log åt Hermiones ansiktsuttryck när han kallade henne "sötnos".

"Vad vill du, Malfoy?" frågade hon sakligt. Draco tog ett steg mot henne, Hermione backade och kände den uråldriga trädstammen mot ryggen. Draco tog ytterliggare ett steg, han stod nära henne nu. La händerna mot trädet, lutade sig mot henne och höll henne infångad mellan hans armar samtidigt som han tittade henne djupt i ögonen. Det uppstod en tystnad. Dracos blick som från början varit hånfull och provocerande, blev lugnare, kallare.

"Jag vill veta vem som gav dig fläskläppen." Draco avbröt den tryckande tystnaden.

De stod så nära varandra.

"Om du absolut vill veta det…" började Hermione och gjorde en paus; "… så var det två maskerade tjejer som hoppade på mig bakifrån i torsdags kväll. De släpade in mig i ett tomt klassrum, hällde en hink vatten på mig och spottade på mig… och ja justja, de sa åt mig att jag var en vidrig blodshora som inte förtjänade dig, och att jag skulle låta dig vara ifred i fortsättningen.

Det var svårt att avgöra vad Draco tyckte och tänkte. Hans blick hade blivit hård, han såg på henne samanbitet. "Jag trodde att det var Weasley." sade han kallt, snörpte på munnen och backade några steg bakåt. "Vet du vilka det var?" frågade han med behärskat lugn.

"Nej. De hade sina huvor nerdragna över ansiktet. Jag hörde bara rösterna… som om du bryr dig." det sista tillade hon sårat.

Draco tittade häftigt upp, han såg direkt förbannad ut; "Säg inte så! Jag bryr mig om dig alldeles för mycket!"

Det blåste kallt där de stod, de hörde inte sina klasskamrater för vinden tjöt. De hade börjat snöa lätt.

"Varför har du ignorerat mig sen middagen då?!" frågade Hermione förtvivlat.

"Det har jag inte gjort! Det är komplicerat!" Varm ånga kom ut ur hans mun varje gång han öppnade den. Det var iskallt ute.

"Varför följde du inte med mig hem på nyår? Varför svarade du så kort på mitt brev?" Frågorna var många. Hermione kände sig så utelämnad, så naken, inför honom. Draco Malfoy.

"Jag var bortbjuden, jag skrev ju det?!" svarade Draco hetsigt. Han hade på sig en stor pälsmössa som han nu kastade av sig i rent raseri; "Vad förväntar du dig av mig?!" Hans silverblonda hår var rufsigt. Den bleka hyn så matt och slät, han hade enastående vackra drag. De kalla, hänsynslösa, gråa ögon betraktade henne.

"Sanningen." sade Hermione kort. "Du klagar på att alla bara ser dig för ditt namn och dina pengar, men sanningen är den att du också bara bryr dig om ytan! Du säger att du… tycker om mig, men ändå kan inte vara tillsammans för det förstör din image! Du hatar spelet men du följer ändå reglerna, du vägrar bryta mönstret! Vem försöker du lura?"

Draco hade förvånat betraktat Hermione innan han kallt svarade; "Följer reglerna? Jag skapade reglerna! Du vet ingenting, du bara tror att du vet." Han tog hotfullt ett par steg närmare henne och spände blicken i henne. De där grå ögonen…

"Varför kan du inte berätta för mig då?! …Draco, jag… jag är _kär _i dig. Varför kan du inte se det?"

Draco ryckte ofrivilligt till vid ordet "kär", men såg oförskämt belåten ut strax därefter. Ett hånleende spreds sig över hans läppar. Han tittade in i hennes bedjande ögon. Hon som önskade honom så hårt. Draco böjde sig framåt, lät sina läppar försiktigt nudda hennes. Retsamt.

Hermione blundade och mötte Dracos kyss. Ömt besvarade hon den. Draco la sina armar kring hennes midja, och hon la sina armar över hans axlar och tryckte sig närmare honom. Dominant började Draco kyssa henne våldsammare. Det hårda ståndet var tillbaka. Hermione kände hur hans händer gled upp under hennes kjol, det var svårt att göra motstånd när varenda cell i hennes kropp skrek efter honom, efter Draco.

Det var minusgrader och det hade börjat snöa kraftigare, men det hindrade inte Draco från att dra ner hennes vita bomullsstrumpbyxor. Hermione mötte hans blick, den så trånande. Nu ville han i alla fall ha henne.

"Jag kan ge dig allt." viskade han i hennes öra samtidigt som hans hand letade sig in under hennes skjorta. Han smekte hennes bröst hårdhänt innan han hastigt knäppte upp gylfen och lyfte upp Hermione mot den gamla trädstammen, förde undan hennes vita spetstrosor med handen, och trängde in i henne.

Det var utan svårigheter som Draco lyft upp henne, han var betydligt starkare - och vägde betydligt mer. Adrenalinet rusade igenom dem båda. De kysstes våldsamt. Draco var hårdhänt.

Det hela gick över ganska snabbt, han måste längtat en del efter henne. Saknat henne. Preventivmedel var något de provisoriskt använde vid tillgång, idag, likväl som många andra gånger, uteblev skydd.

Med Draco Malfoys sperma rinnandes ner i de vita spetstrosorna, gick Hermione under tystnad tillbaka med Draco, till deras lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Precis före de skiljdes åt, där träden började glesna, och ljudet av deras klasskamraters röster överröstade vindens tjut, vände Draco på huvudet, log lite hånfullt och sade kallt; "Jag kan ge dig allt du vill."


	12. Slytherins efterfest

Dagen därpå skulle vårens första qudditchmatch spelas. Draco var sökare för Slytherinlaget och Hermione hade vid frukosten samma dag beslutat sig för att närvara i publiken. Slytherin skulle möta Hufflepuff och hon hade kallt räknat med att sitta på Hufflepuffs läktare, men när hon på väg ut från slottet den eftermiddagen, sprang hon på Theodore Nott som var i sällskap med två Slytherinelever.

"Mione!" hade han glatt utbrustit när de nästan krockat med varandra vid en krök.

"Theo!" Hermione besvarade lätt hans hälsningskram. De två Slytherineleverna sade ingenting; "Vart har du varit?"

"Jag kommer strax, ni kan väl gå i förväg?" sade Theodore snabbt till sitt sällskap som nickat och fortsätt ned mot qudditchplanen; "Jag har varit bortrest med pappa…" tillade han undvikande.

"Jaha okej…" Stämningen blev lite tryckt, Theodore ville uppenbarligen inte tala om det.

"Hur är det med dig nuförtiden?" frågade han istället nyfiket; "Vart är du på väg? Till matchen?"

"Jodå, ja… faktiskt. Quidditch är inte min grej men…"

"… Draco spelar?" fyllde Theodore stilla i. Det slog plötsligt Hermione att Theodore inte visste vad som hänt mellan henne och Draco. Han hade varit bortrest den första tiden på terminen, när hon och Draco ignorerat varandra. Och nu var han tillbaka, lagom till att Draco börjat visa lite saknad efter henne. Behövde han Theos stöd? Klarade han inte av att vara med henne om han inte fick åtminstone någon Slytherinelevs godkännande?

"Vi kan väl ta sällskap?" Theodore avbröt hennes allvarsamma funderingar.

"Eh, javisst!"

Tillsammans vandrade de ner mot planen, småpratandes om allt mellan himmel och jord. Hermione undvek att tala om julmiddagen på Malfoys herrgård. Theodore var annars hemskt trevlig, ganska tillbakadragen men utan att vara blyg. Hans rufsiga, mörka hår hängde ner i ögonen. Han var lite kortare än Draco, men fortfarande längre än Hermione. Om Draco var snygg var Theodore verkligen söt.

När de så småningom började närma sig planen skulle matchen börja vilken minut som helst och de fick lite bråttom sista vägen. Hermione hade gjort ett försök att gå och sätta sig på Hufflepuffs läktare; "Men jag kan ju inte sitta med _Slytherin_, snälla Theo, jag är från Gryffindor!". Men Theodore hade absolut insisterat på att hon skulle följa med honom och göra honom sällskap på Slyhterins läktare och hon lät sig snart övertalas.

De satte sig tillsammans med den skara Slytherinelever som Theodore haft sällskap med uppe i slottet. Den något äldre Terence Higgs, och en vän till honom som Hermione inte kände igen (han presenterade sig enkelt som Urquhart), den något yngre Malcolm Baddock, och så Graham Pritchard. Den sistnämda kom Hermione ihåg från våldtäkten på tjänsteflickan inne i Dracos sovrum. Graham hälsade överlägset, trots att han var flera år yngre var han synnerligen stöddig. "Nu börjar matchen!" utbrast Terence plötsligt och allt småprat på läktaren dog ut och ersattes av ett jubel när sju grönklädda figurer på kvastar reste sig från marken och flög över himlavalvet. Samtidigt startade Hufflepuffs gulklädda från sin sida av planen och utbröt samma jubel hos sina läktare.

Det snöade inte idag men det var väldigt kallt. Hermione hade på sig sin snövita capé, en matchande liten vit mössa, tjocka vita vantar och en vit, mjuk kortärmad klänning med vita bomullsstrumpbyxor. Någonting sa henne att Draco gillade vitt, eftersom han då och då kallat henne för "snöflinga" när hon klätt sig i vitt av en slump. Och hon ville imponera, ville att han skulle se henne.

Draco, som vid ett tillfälle flygit förbi läktaren i jakt på kvicken, hade fått syn på Hermione, och gett henne ett nöjt ögonkast. Han såg belåten ut med tanken på att hon var där, för att titta på honom.

Matchen blev inte så utdragen, Slytherin spelade fult och vann många oschyssta poäng. Draco fångade den gyllene kvicken rakt framför näsan på sin motståndare, Wayne Hopkins, samtidigt som Slytherin ledde med sextio poäng över Hufflepuff. De vann matchen stort och jublet från Slytherins läktare blev snabbt öronbedövande.

"Du följer väl med på efterfesten?" Theodore hade vänt sig mot Hermione i vimmlet av firande Slytherinelever.

Hermione, som blivit lite överrumplad, hade gett honom ett blygt leende; "Var är festen?" Någonstans inom sig kände hon ett sting av lycka. _Hennes _duktiga pojkvän hade fångat kvicken, hon kände inte igen den känslan. När Harry Potter fångade kvicken åt Gryffindor var hon glad, för hans skull, för Gryffindors skull. Men nu när Draco vann den åt Slytherin var hon mest glad över sig själv, glad att hon valt någon så duktig som Draco att vara kär i. Det var förstås irrationellt att tänka så. Men kärleken var inte logisk.

"I vårt uppehållsrum dåra, men kom med. Det blir nog kul!" avbröt Terence hövligt, han hade tydligen överhört konversationen. Theodore tillade; "Kom igen nu!"

"Vilken tid? Jag borde nog gå till min sovsal och byta om…" Hermione kände att det hon hade på kroppen var lite för oskuldsfullt för en hetlevrad efterfest. Det skulle finnas massa klängande Slytherintjejer över Draco, det var viktigt att han såg henne. Att hon syntes. Tankarna på tjejerna som överfallit henne förra veckan kändes avlägset. Tillräckligt avlägset för att hon skulle våga medverka på en liten efterfest i Slytherins uppehållsrum i alla fall.

"Klockan är redan kvart över sex…" svarade Terenes bekantskap som Hermione inte visste förnamnet på. "Marcus kommer behöva åka ner till byn för att fixa eldwhiskey först…" fortsatte Urquhart oberört.

"Vi kan väl mötas utanför stora salen vid åtta?" frågade Theodore Hermione.

"Absolut." svarade hon snabbt och det var bestämt. Killarna log mot henne.

Hermione såg inte till Draco på vägen tillbaka till slottet, han var väl upptagen med att fira segern i omklädesrummet. De skulle nog få tid att umgås, om några timmar bara…

Tiden gick förstås olidligt långsamt, Hermione hade sagt adjö till Theodore med sällskap någonstans utanför stora salen. Sen hade hon rusat uppför trapporna, till den tjocka damen och andfått fått fram lösenordet; "Eldskrabbor!", skyndat in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, upp för de små trapporna till sovsalen och direkt börjat rota efter lämpliga kläder i den stora kofferten under sängen. Hon hade nästan direkt bestämt sig för en väldigt söt, liten champagnefärgad sidenklänning med spetsdetaljer. De guldiga tonerna på klänningen passade mycket bra till hennes chokladbruna hårfärg. Efter att ha spenderat en längre tid i badrummet, sminkades sig, började Hermione gilla resultatet i spegeln. Nu fattades bara ett par skor så skulle hon vara färdig. Hon var ensam i sovsalen, men hon visste att Ginny hade ett par höga, svarta pumps, hon skulle säkert inte ta illa upp om Hermione lånade dem för en kväll…

Mitt uppe i sina egna tankar, hade hon strax före åtta på kvällen, skuttat ner från sovsalen och var halvägs igenom uppehållsrummet när en förvånad röst utbrast; "Vart ska du någonstans?"

Ron Weasley såg ut som ett frågetecken. Han hade suttit framför brasan med Harry Potter, och det var inte direkt läxläsning som sysselsatt dem. Konfektyr låg utspritt över golvet och en magisk kortlek sorterade sig själv. Nu betraktade han storögt hennes bara ben i de höga klackarna.

"Eh…" svarade Hermione. Korkat! Vart fanns nödlögnerna när man behövde dem? För lång tid passerade och när hon äntligen fick kontakt med hjärnan igen var det försent; "Jag ska träffa Theo i Hogsmeade."

"Theo?" frågade Ron misstroget. "Nott i Slytherin? Jahaja…" Det märktes att han inte trodde på henne.

"Han är jättetrevlig, vi ska väl ta en honungsöl och prata lite. Han är en god vän…" började Hermione men Ron avbröt henne sårat; "Har ni… något på gång?"

"Jag och Theo? Absolut inte. Han är en vän, Ron!" skyndade sig Hermione att tillägga. Situationen kändes inte bra, visserligen ljög hon inte direkt, Theo var bara en vän. Men det var ju egentligen Draco Malfoy hon skulle träffa.

"Så Nott är inte med på festen i Slytherin ikväll?" frågade Ron sakligt, och när han såg Hermiones förvirrade uppsyn, hon undrade förstås hur Ron kände till den, tillade han; "… de vann ju sin qudditchmatch idag? Allvarligt Hermione, jag vet att du hatar sporter men du måste ju hänga med lite!"

"Eh, jajo ja…" svarade Hermione undvikande.

"Du ser väldigt fin ut ikväll i alla fall." mumlade Ron och hans öron blev röda.

Det gjorde ont i Hermione att se honom anstränga sig så, önska henne så som hon önskade Draco. Med dåligt samvete lämnade hon kvar en sorgsen Ron i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. På väg ner mot stora salen fick hon flera blickar på sig. Med rätta kanske, hon var väldigt lättklädd. De höga klackarna ekade i korridorerna.

Theodore väntade redan på henne utanför salen. Han lyste upp när han fick syn på henne, som alltid. Gav henne komplimanger för klädvalet. Tillsammans gick de mot en närliggande korridor, passerade en krök och vek ned vid en stentrappa, mot fängelsehålorna.

Det var inte första gången Hermione var på besök i Slytherins uppehållsrum, hon hade varit där förut, efter vinterbalen hade hon följt med Draco till hans sovsal. De hade inte haft sex, men hon hade tillbringat natten med honom. I hans säng. Det kändes som flera år sen.

Uppehållsrummet som hon mindes det, hade varit kallt, väldiga stenväggar bidrog till en mycket avskalad, isolerad miljö. Nu var rummet noggrant inrett med glänsande ballonger i Slytherins färger, grönt och vitt och banderoller hängde i taket med olika slogans på latin, Hermione kunde urskilja en mindre där det stod "Rent blod!". Rockmusiken dånade och den ekade mellan stenväggarna. Hermione hon var inte den ända utomstående eleven på plats. Hon kände igen flera från Rawenclaws elevehem, bl.a. Lisa Turpin, Marcus Belby, Michael Corner och Roger Davies som allesammans stod tillsammans med Pansy Parkinson och Daphne Greengrass framme vid den levande brasan. Några enstaka Hufflepuff:are syntes också till i vimlet av festande elever – den något yngre Laura Madley tillsammans med väninnan Eleanor Branstone exempelvis, den sistnämda tätt omslingrad med Blasie Zabini. Blotta tanken på Zabini gjorde Hermione lätt illamående, hon mindes motvilligt hans våldtäktsförsök mot henne i vintras. Även om Draco hade fått honom att be om ursäkt, efter att ha misshandlat honom och loskat honom i ansiktet, så var tanken på Zabini motbjudande. Någon annan Gryffindor:are utom Hermione själv syntes inte till.

Ett stort bålbord var uppställt i hörnet, brevid en massa tomma eldwhiskeyflaskor, så vad bålen bestod av var inte svårt att lista ut.

Hermione och Theodore hade knappt hunnit in i rummet förens Marcus Flint hade fått syn på dem ropat på dem. Han satt bekvämt i ett par stora, svarta lädersoffor i ett upphöjt hörn, i sällskap med Vincent Grabbe och Gregory Goyle, Terence Higgs, lille Graham Pritchard… och Draco Malfoy. De satt som kungar vid sitt hov, och tittade ut på elevmassan.

Draco hade flinat åt dem när han fått syn på dem, ställt ner sitt glas och vinkat till sig dem. Theo hade tagit täten genom elevmyllret, Hermione följde tacksamt efter.

"Granger!" Draco log självsäkert, höjde på ena ögonbrynet och tecknade åt henne att sätta sig brevid honom. Hon gjorde som han sa efter att ha gett honom ett flörtigt ögonkast.

"Du är den första Gryffindoraren på plats, grattis!" sade Terence belåtet. Draco gav honom ett ögonkast; "Vi pratade precis om dig…" sade han och vände sig emot Hermione. De kalla, grå ögon betraktade henne henne intensivt, kollade in henne uppifrån och ner.

"Va?" undrade Hermione lite förvånat, samtidigt reste sig Marcus Flint, log menande mot Draco och utbrast; "Dåså, vi hörs lite senare. _Matchhjälten_!" det sista tillade han flinandes mot Draco, och sen försvann han ner i vimlet av festande Hogwartselever. Hermione noterade att han haft med sig två glas…

"Vad menade du? Draco? Vadå pratat om mig?" tillade hon istället, lite nyfiket och lite oroligt.

"Ingenting du behöver bry dig om." svarade Draco kallt och gav henne en genomträngande blick.

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle svara, den sexuella laddningen mellan henne och Draco var så tydlig.

Terence avbröt dem; "Här har du ett, Hermione… och Theo…" samtidigt som han serverade dem varsitt plastglas med en bronzefärgad dryck, eldwhiskey förstås. Hermione hade inte eldwhiskey som första handsval när det kom till drycker, eller ens alkoholhaltiga drycker. Det var väldigt starkt. Hon tackade i alla fall Terence eftersom hon inte hade haft en chans att tacka nej till glaset, det var redan serverat.

"Hade du det trevligt i Asien, T?" frågade Draco Theodore släpigt efter ett par sekunders tystnad.

"Pappa forskar ju lite där, han ville visa lite saker… det hände inget speciellt." svarade Theo lite undvikande. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att uppfatta att det hänt saker där som Theodore nödvändigtvis inte ville prata om.

"Vilka länder var du i? Jag var på ju på Bali förra vintern, men Indonesien har så många öar…" fortsatte Draco oberört, på gränsen till uttråkat och tog en klunk av sitt glas med eldwhiskey.

"Jag var också på Bali ett par dagar men vi var mest i Kambodja och Laos. Mötte en del av ursprungsbefolkningen…" svarade Theodore besvärat.

"… och kom i kontakt med lite urgammal magi?" avbröt Draco vasst.

"Vad menar du?"

Stämningen mellan dem båda var tryckt. Hermione tog en en klunk av sitt glas, och undrade vad hon egentligen missat mellan dem båda. Eldwhiskeyn brann i halsen. Det var svårt att inte grimasera när hon väl tagit det i munnen. Hur Draco och de andra kunde dricka det som pumpajuice var ett mysterium, kanske hade de helt enkelt druckit de väldigt frekvent och vant sig.

"Tack för boken i alla fall. Den kommer komma till användning mycket snart." tillade Draco återigen oberört och drack upp det sista av sin eldwhiskey. Han ställde ner det tomma glaset med en kraftig smäll. Han började uppenbart bli påverkad.

"Ingen orsak." mumlade Theodore förvånat. Hermione undrade stilla vad det var för bok de pratade om.

Under samtalets gång hade några yngre flickor från Slytherin vågat sig fram och satt nu halvt i knät på Crabbe och Goyle. De fnittrade högt åt allt pojkarna sa, men kastade ändå lystna blickar på Draco Malfoy emellanåt. Hermione noterade det kallt.

"…kom, vi går till min sovsal…" Draco sade det onödigt högt till Hermione. Hon såg Grahams beundrande blickar mot Draco; "… det är lugnare där, kom nu!" fortsatte Draco självsäkert. Han hade visserligen alldeles rätt, nere i uppehållsrummet dånade musiken, och stojet och stimmet från ett 60tal elever var tillräckligt för att knappt höra sig själv tänka.

Theodore såg snopen ut när Hermione reste sig tillsammns med Draco, men sa inget. "Jag kommer alldeles strax…" sade Hermione ursäktande till honom.

"Mhm." hon såg besvikelsen i hans ögon. Vad ville han egentligen? Hon hann inte tänka mer på det, för Draco tog henne i handen – och då släppte hon tankarna på allting annat, och det enda som existerade i världen var han. Snygga, sexiga, dominanta Draco Malfoy.

I sovsalen var det avsevärt tystare och lugnare, förrutom en skymt av ett guppande täcke i en säng längre bort, så verkade de vara relativt ensamma. Draco la snabbt några förtrollningar kring sin säng, för att garantera lite privatliv, sedan tecknade han åt Hermione att krypa in och gjorde henne sällskap kort därefter innan han drog för skynkena runt sängen.

Hermione hade hastigt kastat av sig klackarna och krypit in i Dracos varma säng. Det doftade så tydligt av honom.

"Lumos…" mumlade Draco och la ifrån sig trollstaven som nu gav ifrån sig ett behagligt sken, tillräckligt för att man skulle se varandra, men fortfarande tillräckligt dovt för att bevara den mörka, mer mysiga, stämningen.

De satt precis brevid varandra, med ryggarna mot väggen. Hermione la huvudet på sne och lät det vila på Dracos axel. Han tog hennes hand och granskade den framför sig. Hermione tackade sin lyckliga stjärna att hon unnat sig en manikyr kvällen innan. Naglarna var vackra.

"Du har en så liten hand…" sade Draco lågt när han betraktade den. "… och så små handleder, kolla här bara, jämför med min!" Han drog av sin svarta övertröja i kashmir, under hade han en enkel svart t-shirt. Han drog fram sin egen underarm, de väldefinierade muskulaturen på armarna syntes tydligt. Hans breda handled mot hennes lilla späda. Det kändes mäktigt att se hans nakna hud; "Du är så liten." mumlade han, helt förtrollad av sin upptäckelse.

"Inte mindre än någon annan…" svarade Hermione mjukt. Hon kände hans god doft, var det Burberry han använde fortfarande? Svårt att avgöra, han kanske bara luktade så gott av sig själv.

"Har du kvar min skjorta förresten?" frågade Draco lätt hånfullt.

"Mhm." svarade hon mjukt. Hon kunde känna honom le åt tanken; "Vad skulle jag göra? Slänga den?" tillade hon, halvt på skämt halvt på allvar.

"Nej… jag undrade bara. Du kanske sover med den i sängen om nätterna och tänker på mig?" svarade Draco självsäkert. Han lekte lätt med hennes hand samtidigt som han sa det.

"Saknar du mig på nätterna, är det vad du försöker säga?"

"Ja." svarade Draco kort och kallt, och släppte taget om hennes hand samtidigt som han stirrade tomt framför sig.

Det uppstod en tystnad.

Draco log sedan hånfullt för sig själv och fortsatte; "Jag är ett rovdjur, en predator… och du är mitt byte. Jag skulle kunna göra dig illa så lätt." han gjorde en paus; "Du leker med elden, Granger."

"Det finns en annan värld utanför din bubbla, Draco." svarade Hermione lågt.

"Utanför _min _bubbla?!" Draco fnös hånfullt; "Det är du som lever i någon slags rosa illusion med kärlek och lycka, i verkligheten är världen mörk och fylld av ondska. Du är för naiv, det var därför du råkade ut för överfallet – men var inte orolig, jag är dem på spåren, som gjorde det mot dig. Jag har lovat att ta hand om dig och det tänker jag hålla. Det är ett ypperligt tillfälle för mig att bevisa mig, så orora dig inte…"

"Som om man inte skulle kunna promenera till biblioteket en torsdagskväll utan att råka illa ut. Det har ingenting med min verklighetsuppfattning att göra."

"Om du skulle låta mig sköta saker och ting så skulle det aldrig ha hänt…" började Draco kallt men Hermione avbröt honom häftigt; "Vad menar du med det? Du har bestämt allting hela tiden, och nu när du får se resultatet försöker du skylla ifrån dig!" Hon andades häftigt.

"Du förstår inte…" svarade Draco släpigt.

"Och du vill uppenbarligen inte berätta, vad är du så rädd för?!" fortsatte Hermione förtvivlat.

"… att något ska hända dig, kanske?"

Dörren till sovsalen for plötsligt upp med ett väldigt brak, Marcus Flint kom instormandes och spejade omkring i mörkret; "Draco? Är du här inne?"

Draco hade snabbt hoppat ut ur sängen och såg otroligt belåten ut när Marcus tyst tillade; "Det är fixat! Ska vi ta nu eller senare…?"

"Imorgon blir bra, jag har damsällskap just nu." svarade Draco släpigt; "Tack, Marcus!"

Marcus Flint böjde sig fram och viskade något i Dracos öra innan han vände sig om och gick ut igen. Draco visade inga reaktioner mer än det alldagliga, kalla ansiktsuttrycket. Han kröp in i sängen igen, brevid Hermione.

"Vad var det där om, vad är det du pysslar med tillsammans med Flint…?" frågade Hermione nyfiket.

"Ingenting sa jag ju, älskling." svarade Draco överlägset. Det var första gången han kallade henne för älskling. Det gick ett lyckorus genom Hermione. Eldwhiskeyn värmde modigt i magen. Hon började känna igen hans taktik, han fick henne att längta så efter henne genom att ständigt vara otillgänglig. Tänk om hon skulle ha en massa hemligheter och fuffens för sig som han så gärna ville veta, men inte fick?

"Vad tänker du på?" Draco avbröt hennes tankar.

"Det här…!" viskade hon förföriskt, böjde sig fram och kysste lätt hans läppar. Draco gjorde en ansats att resa sig och lägga sig över henne, men Hermione la mjukt en hand mot hans bröstkorg, hon kände de starka musklerna under tröjtyget. "Nejdu…" viskade hon och gav honom en syndig blick. Istället drog hon av honom t-shirten och blottade hans bleka, nakna överkropp. När Draco försökte dra av henne klänningen hindrade hon honom, återigen, från att nå sitt mål. "Nej!" mumlade hon samtidigt som hon kysste honom sensuellt. Draco gav henne en hård, trånande blick - men sa ingenting. Han släppte henne inte med blicken. De hårda, kalla ögonen följde hennes minsta rörelse.

Hermione började arbeta sig neråt på Dracos kropp. Kysste honom ömt uppifrån och ner, närmade sig hans gylf och kände tydligt hans hårda stånd. Hon tittade undergivet upp mot honom där han satt. Draco tittade intresserat på henne, med nya ögon. "Vad väntar du på?" sade han kallt. Inte riktigt den reaktion Hermione förväntat sig, men hon knäppte ändå upp hans gylf och släppte fram det resliga ståndet som tänjde ut de ljusblå boxershortsen till max. Extra långsamt, kysste och smekte hon ståndet, utan att ta ut den ur kalsongerna. Draco grymtade till av njutning.

Efter att retsamt ha arbetat utanpå underkläderna lät Hermione till sist släppa fram Dracos stenhårda lem. Den var stor, det var inget tvivel om saken, även om Hermione knappast kunde kalla sig erfaren inom området. Längden mätte upp till åtminstone nitton-tjugo centimeter, och omkretsen var säkert över femton… Det var första gången hon såg den på så nära håll. Inte konstigt att det gjorde så ont när han trängde in i henne…

Hermione fortsatte egga Draco ett par minuter, hon njöt av hans fulla uppmärksamhet. Och hon njöt av att ha makten över honom. Han ville inte att hon skulle sluta.

När hon märkte att Draco började närma sig, slutade hon tvärt. Draco hade flygit upp och nästintill beodrat henne att fortsätta; "Sluta inte nu! Fortsätt!" på gränsen till desperat. Hermione älskade det.

"Jag älskar dig." viskade hon i mörkret samtidigt som hennes hand retsamt masserade Dracos ädlare delar; "…men det börjar bli sent, och det är en vanlig skoldag imorgon – så jag ska gå nu." Och så drog hon bort handen från hans stenhårda stånd, och reste sig. Draco var inte sen att följa efter, något överrumplad. Förvånad.

Det var fortfarande fullt ös i Slytherins uppehållsrum, men ingen tog någon större notis till dem. All eldwhiskey började få synbar effekt på eleverna. Hermione klev nästan i någons spya. Theodore syntes inte till.

Draco följde med henne ända till tjocka damens porträtt, "… ifall de kommer någon lärare." – som om Hermione inte skulle klara att kasta en glömskeförtrollning själv. De skiljdes åt under passionerade kyssar och det sista Hermione såg av Draco före porträttet stängde igen, var hans trånande gråa ögon.


	13. Draco Malfoys hämd

Följande morgondag vid lunch hade Draco Malfoy gått fram till Hermione Granger, som satt vid Gryffindorbordet i stora salen, och självsäkert bett henne följa med honom, för att han ville visa henne något.

Halva Gryffindorbordet hade tystnat och spetsat öronen när Draco böjt sig fram till Hermione, som inte sett honom komma. Ron Weasley hade satt en bit örtmarinerad kyckling i halsen och började hosta våldsamt. Harry Potter hade gett Draco en sur blick - som Draco i sin tur besvarade vasst, och Ginny Weasley hade låtsats som det regnade. Stämningen, när Hermione reste sig för att följa med Slytherineleven, var minst sagt tryckt. Hon undvek att möta någon Gryffindorelevs anklagande blick.

Draco la nonchalant armen över henne på vägen ut, något som han gjort i skolan förut, men då hade vinterlovet redan börjat och många elever rest hem. Nu exponerades de för hela Hogwarts. Samtliga elever befann sig vid sina elevbord, och många nyfikna ögon betraktade dem där de gick.

"Vad är det du vill visa mig, Draco?" mumlade Hermione så fort de passerat stora salens väldiga dörröppningar.

"Du ska få se…" svarade han kort. Hermione kände snart igen vägen; "Ska vi till vid behovsrummet?" frågade hon nyfiket och undrade vad Draco egentligen kokat ihop…

"Du ska få se sa jag." han gav henne en överlägsen blick. Han hade fortfarande armen runt henne, så hon gick nära honom. Det kändes bra. Hon kunde inte låta bli att titta på honom i smyg. Han var verkligen snygg i profil. Det blonda håret bakåtslickat, och den bleka hyn... Han utrstrålade en sån mäktig kyla. Och sexighet. Hon rodnade lätt.

Hermione hade haft rätt – efter att ha gått runt en korridor några varv, avslöjades sig en massiv ekdörr i ett hörn, och Draco ledde snabbt in henne igenom den. De befann sig i vid behovsrummet - och de var inte ensamma.

Slytherineleverna Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle stod alla tysta och allvarliga i en halvmåneformad ring. För en sekund förstod inte Hermione vad det hela handlade om, men sen sänkte hon blicken och såg två orörliga figurer på golvet.

Det första som slog Hermione var att det var nakna.

"Vad i…?" viskade hon chockat. Ögonen fylldes omedvetet med tårar. Flashbacks från julmiddagen och hennes egna våldtäktsförsök blixtrade i hennes inre.

"Greengrass och Bulstrode kanske tänker sig för nästa gång." svarade Draco, nöjd över sin insats.

"Va?" Hermione fick en obehaglig känsla i kroppen. "Det var de som attackerade dig. Queenie och Millicent." tillade Adrian, en slytherinelev som hon knappt någonsin pratat med.

"Men… hur kan vi vara så säkra?" mumlade hon osäkert.

"Marcus använde Veritaserum på Queenie igår på efterfesten, hon var ändå den första misstänkta… Hon erkände förstås direkt, speciellt när Marcus spelade med i leken lite… sade att jag borde vara med någon annan, det vanliga tramset…" sade Draco kallt.

"Veritaserum? Men hur fick ni tag på det? Det är fruktansvärt invecklat att framställa och…" Draco avbröt henne uttråkat; "Theo var så vänlig och införskaffade mig den nödvändiga litteraturen i Asien." Han gjorde en paus innan han fortsatte självsäkert; "… och professor Snape nekar inte mig när jag ber om något, framförallt inte när det gäller ingredienser ur hans privata skafferi."

"Vad har ni gjort mot dem?" Hermione kände sig väldigt utsatt och illa till mods. Samtliga Slytherinpojkar betraktade henne under tystnad. De var bara några meter ifrån henne, och emellan dem låg två orörliga flickor; "Har ni dödat dem?!" utbrast hon förtvivlat.

Hennes reaktion fick hela det manliga sällskapet att brista ut i ett gapskratt. "De fick vad de förtjänade! Och nej, de är naturligtvis inte döda!" skrockade Marcus hänsynslöst.

"Jag ville bara att du skulle få se dem. De kommer aldrig bråka med dig igen." avbröt Draco släpigt och vände sig mot Hermione. Hans blick var genomträngande och trånande.

"Har ni våldtagit dem?" frågade Hermione tyst. Hon kunde inte låta bli att stirra på flickorna.

"Som jag sa, jag ville bara att du skulle få se dem. Vad som hänt är irrelevant, och ingenting du behöver bry dig om. Seså, tacka mig och grabbarna nu, och kila iväg sen…" Han hade en överlägsen ton.

Hermione fick inte fram ett ljud. Alla väntade spänt. "Nå?" fortsatte Draco iskallt. Spände sina kalla ögon i henne. Höjde provocerande på ena ögonbrynet.

"Tack." svarade hon svagt och tittade på Slytherinkillarna framför sig. De såg belåtna ut, Marcus nickade glatt till svar.

Hon vände sig mot Draco. "Tack…". Han log hånfullt, böjde sig fram och gav henne en lätt kyss på munnen och viskade i hennes öra; "Jag sa ju att jag skulle ta hand om dig. Försvinn nu!" och gav henne en häftig klapp på rumpan när hon vände sig om för att gå ut. Hermione kunde bara gissa hur beundrande blickar Draco mottog i den sekunden från sina skolkamrater. Men hon sa ingenting utan gick bara lätt ut igenom dörren och fortsatte längst en korridor, vek ner för en trappa, in i en ny korridor och in på en flicktoalett. När hon försäkrat sig om att dörren var ordentligt låst, och att ingen befann sig i någon av de andra båsen, brast hon ut i en förtvivlad gråt.

Draco spelade ett farligt spel. Han och hans vänner gjorde vad de ville – inom vissa ramar. Ironiskt nog var det sannolikt värre för Draco att berätta för sin far att han var kär i henne, en mugglare, än att våldta sina kvinnliga klasskamrater. En otrevlig liten röst i huvudet avbröt henne, Draco behövde nödvändigtvis inte ha varit med, hon visste inte ens om det faktiskt skett något sexuellt umgägne. De kanske bara blev avklädda för att få någon slags gräns markerad. Att tvingas klä av sig inför manliga skolkamrater måste varit oerhört förnedrande.

Hermione slets mellan de djupa, mörka känslorna av en viss tillfredställelse. Att de som gjort illa henne, spottat på henne och kallat henne för blodshora, nu fått sitt straff. Hennes inre moral satte dock stopp för detta, och lät inte de mindre trevliga känslorna sväva särskilt fritt. Dessutom kände hon sig för första gången rädd, rädd för Draco Malfoy. Han var uppenbart kapabel till fruktansvärda dåd, nykter som berusad. Vem var han egentligen? Och gick det verkligen att lita på någon som honom?

Hon visste inte om allt han sa och gjorde, var ett spel för gallerierna. Att han var rädd att hon skulle råka illa ut om de gick ut för offentligt med sina känslor för varandra, eller att han helt enkelt ville bevara sin bad boyimage, den otämjbara, otillgängliga, adelsprinsen… Det kunde faktiskt vara så att han inte älskade henne, eller?

Visserligen så tydde mycket på att Draco faktiskt hyste starka känslor för henne, efter allt som hänt. Och själv kände sig Hermione mer och mer accepterad av Slytherineleverna. Större delen av de manliga eleverna hade mer eller mindre välkomnat henne med öppna armar på sistone, speciellt Dracos närmare vänner hade varit väldigt vänliga mot henne. Crabbe och Goyle sa inte mycket, men de behandlade henne med stor respekt. Marcus Flint och Terence Higgs var också mycket trevliga, Blaise Zabini vågade inte så mycket som titta åt henne längre och han var mer eller mindre utfryst av flera Slytherinpojkar. Och Theodore Nott… Theo, som var så omtänksam mot henne. Som brydde sig så. Hon hade märkt hans blickar, även om han var tillbakadragen, och inte tog några onödiga konflikter, så kände hon hans längtan. Hermione insåg det så klart nu.

Hon skippade första lektionen efter lunch, det var forntida runskrift med professor Bathsheda Babbling och Hermione hoppades innerligt att professorn inte skulle notera hennes frånvaro. Andra lektionen hölls i örtlära med Hufflepuffeleverna, och Hermione lyckats tänka på något annat än Dracos tvivelaktiga natur, när hon tvingades rädda Ron och Harrys misslyckade bubotuberplantor från att självdö efter en längre tids vanvård i händerna på de båda pojkarna.

Deras sista lektion skulle hållas nere i fängelsehålorna med professor Snape i trolldryckskonst. Han var försenad, och det var inte likt Snape överhuvudtaget. Gryffindorelever och Slytherinelever stod tryckta tillsammans nere i en trång stenkorridor och väntade nästan förgäves på sin professor. Stämningen var förstås på gränsen till hysteriskt, nästintill komisk. Som vanligt var grupperingarna ytterst tydliga, Gryffindor stod för sig – och Slytherin för sig. Men Draco, som stod i sällskap av sina vänner hade naturligtvis direkt tagit ögonkontakt med Hermione och provocerande höjt på ögonbrynen. Självklart noterades detta av större delen av elevsamlingen, från båda elevhemmen. Rons öron hade blivit illröda, Harry hade spänt käkarna och Neville hade backat upp dem båda med en bister syn. Det var bara Hermione som stod som emellan de båda sällskapen. Millicent syntes inte till.

Professor Snape kom så småningom skyndandes, och Hermione tackade sin lyckliga stjärna att Draco inte sagt något som skulle kunnat riskera hennes ställning i Gryffindor. Blotta tanken på att behöva välja lojalitet mellan Draco Malfoy och hennes elevhem officiellt skrämde halvt ihjäl henne. Hon ville inte förlora sina vänner, men hon ville inte heller förlora Draco…

"Nuså…" väste professor Snape hest. "… idag ska ni få brygga något så banalt som hicklösning. Slå upp sidan 79 nu sätt igång. Under tystnad!" det sista betonade han extra tydligt. Det var verkligen inte likt professor Snape att be dem tillreda något som inte skulle ha ihjäl dem eller åtminstone skada dem allvarligt. Faktum var att professor Snape verkade ovanligt disträ. Han kastade långa, allvarsamma blickar ut över klassen, och hans ögon fastnade gång på gång på Draco – som i sin tur inte låtsades om honom. Uttråkat hade han istället slagit upp sin bok, och nonchalant påbörjat sitt arbete. Hermione undrade i sitt stilla sinne om professor Snape inte var medveten om vad som hänt två av hans kvinnliga elever tidigare på dygnet.

Eleverna arbetade under tystnad ett par minuter, men de fanns vissa som uppenbarligen kände att de inte behövde lägga ner någon nämnvärd energi på uppgiften – Draco var en av dem, han talade lågmält och hånfullt till sina närmaste bänkkamrater, Grabbe och Goyle, som beundrande lyssnade på honom när han vilt gestikulerade med händer, ivrigt demonsterande olika händelser. Snape iakttog konversationen men sa ingenting, han gav dem bara bistra, långdragna blickar.

Ungefär halvägs igenom lektionen rev Draco av en bit av sin pergamentrulle, krafsade ner något häftigt och lät sedan papperslappen flyga, klart och tydligt, över alla elevers huvuden, innan den graciöst landade i Hermiones uppslagna trolldrycksbok. Ron hade ogillande öppnat munnen, men det var som om han omedvetet beslutat sig för att vänta på Hermiones reaktion, innan han själv avslöjade sin. Professor Snape, som naturligtvis märkt lappen likväl som de flesta andra elever, sade bittert vänt mot Draco; "Straffkommendering. Mitt rum, ikväll klockan nio." och Draco hade bara nöjt nickat på huvudet och flinat åt saken.

Hermione hade rodnat när lappen landat hos henne, hon hade snabbt tagit den och lagt ner den i sin väska och sedan dykt ner bland sina ingredienser igen. Hon tänkte inte ge Draco tillfredställelsen att läsa den på plats, och hon ville inte ge professor Snape en anledning att straffa henne för något Draco gjort.

Efter lektionen utbrast Ron, som hon gjort sällskap med tillsammans med Harry och Neville, irriterat; "Den där Malfoy alltså, vilken jävla pajas! Vem tror han att han är?!" Hermione hade inte svarat utan gått tyst. De var alla på väg till stora salen för middag, Ron fortsatte; "Han spelar ju bara ett jävla spel, med alla! Till och med hans gamle vän, Snape, råkar ju ut för hans otrevligheter. Och som om han någonsin är snäll mot sina grottmän till följeslagare, Grabbe och Goyle, han utnyttjar dem bara precis som han utnyttjar _alla _andra!"

"Försöker du antyda något särskilt?" avbröt Hermione syrligt. Det gjorde ont i henne när Ron talade så illa om Draco, han kände honom inte så som _hon_ kände honom. Draco hade en annan sida hos sig än den alla såg!

"Ron…" försökte Harry varnande, men Ron förstod inte vinken; "Alla vet det, Mione, alla vet att han bara är med dig för sex. För ni har väl sex? Han lurar dig bara, leker med dig, som han gör med _alla _andra!"

"Du vet inte vad du pratar om, Ron. There's more than meets the eye - säger det uttrycket dig något?" svarade Hermione kyligt och tillade; "Det känns faktiskt inte bekvämt att diskutera det här med dig så om du ursäktar…" sedan trängde hon sig förbi Gryffindorpojkarna och skyndade sig ensam mot stora salen för middag och ett synnerligen välkomnat avbrott i studierna.

"Nej jag ursäktar inte…!" kunde hon avlägset höra Ron muttra. Men ljudet av flera andra pladdrande elever i korridorerna dämpade snart Rons mutter och Hermione försökte rensa huvudet på onödiga tankar och bara koncentera sig på att avnjuta en utsökt middag på Hogwarts. Hon hade nästan glömt Dracos lapp när hon såg honom vid Slytherinbordet. I ett så avskilt ögonblick som möjligt, vecklade hon upp papperslappen i sitt knä, när hon väl satt sig till bords och serverat sig en skål grönsakssoppa. Det var ett kort och enkelt meddelande;

_Jag tänker på dig._

Hermione såg inte till Millicent Bulstrode eller Queenie Greengrass de närmaste dagarna, det gick inte heller några specifika rykten kring deras frånvaro. Slytherinelever var tydligen duktiga på att hålla vissa saker inom sitt elevhem. Men så en morgon var de där, vid frukosten i stora salen. De såg båda trötta ut, härdade, slitna… Som om de fått en Dementorkyss – i brist på lämpligare uttryck. De satt långt ut i ett hörn, tillsammans med Queenies båda systrar Daphne och Astoria. De sa inte mycket utan åt sin frukost under värdig tystnad. Längre bort på bordet satt Draco Malfoy, som en kung vid sitt hov. Närmast sig hade han en biffig Marcus Flint, den tillbakåtdragne Theodore Nott, de båda följeslagarna Grabbe och Goyle, skämtsamme Terence Higgs och ytterliggare en drös äldre elever. Längre ut på sidorna satt flickor, som bl.a Pansy Parkinsin, drömmande, antagligen väl medvetna om vad som hänt deras olyckssystrar, men ändå… dessa lidelsefulla blickar. För våldtäktsmän.

Det gick en ilning genom Hermione, Draco var ingen våldtäktsman. Deras första sex hade varit vanligt fyllesex, och hon hade inga bevis på att han haft sex med några tjänsteflickor eller med flickorna från Slytherin. När han drack kunde han bli lite, eh, empatilös… och när han var nykter? Ja då skulle han försvara henne, hennes heder och ära stod på spel. Eller?

"Vad tänker du på nuförtiden? Är det _Draco_?" det sista sa Ginny nästan ljudlöst. Hon hade nyfiket betraktat Hermione röra varv efter varv med sin lilla sked i koppen med varm choklad framför sig samtidigt som hon oroligt spanat mot Slytherinbordet.

"Åh.. ja, kanske…" Hermione kände ett sting av skuldkänslor, hon hade inte berättat för Ginny om Dracos hämd. För sjutton, hon hade inte ens berättat om middagen på herrgården i julas. Så mycket hemligheter… men Ginny hade inte varit den lättaste att få tag i, eftersom de gick i olika årskurser delade de inga lektioner överhuvudtaget och på fritiden spelade Ginny quidditch, umgicks med Harry som nu officiellt var hennes pojkvän och den lilla tid som var över spenderade hon med läxläsning. Hermione kände sig hopplöst ensam med sina bekymmer, det fanns ingen som förstod som hon kunde prata med. Hur hon som mugglarfödd, kunde blivit förälskad i en renblodig trollkarl, som ansåg att det renda blodet var viktigast - och kanske det mest osannolika, som blivit förälskad i henne tillbaka.

Den natten somnade Hermiones med Dracos gamla skjorta i famnen. Den doftade fortfarande svagt av honom och skänkte henne djup tröst under nattens mörkaste timmar.

Följande morgon möttes hon av en intressant syn i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Hon var uppe tidigt för att hinna ikapp alla de läxor de tilldelats den senaste tiden, när en nyvaken Ron Weasley och lika nyvaken Lavender Brown kom nertassandes för trapporna från pojkarnas sovsal. Lavender hade Rons skjorta runt sig, Ron själv gick barbröstad med enbart sina, slitna, gamla pyjamasbyxor på sig.

Hermione satt mitt i rummet men de hemlighetsfulla paret noterade henne inte i början, utan kysstes småfnissandes ett par sekunder innan Lavender råkade få syn på Hermione, bakom Rons rygg, och skrika till gällt och plötsligt i ren förskräckelse. Hermione, som inte hunnit reagera på den besynnerliga händelsen hade bara gapat. Men Ron såg nöjd ut.

"Hermione! Gud vad du skrämde mig! Jag trodde inte någon var uppe vid den här tiden, det är ju lördag! Klockan kan inte vara mer än sex…"

Hermione log ansträngt. Det var något mer Lavender som fick henne att skarpt ogilla henne.

"… nåväl, Ronnyponnie, du och jag ses väl senare? Hihi, jag måste tillbaka nu!" följt av en storslagen hångelscen. Hermione vände instinktivt bord huvudet. Lavender trippade glatt förbi henne och uppför trapporna till flickornas sovsal. Ron, som fortfarande var barbröstad, gick belåtet fram till Hermione och gjorde henne sällskap i den lilla trånga lädersoffan framför den öppna spisen. Han hade välutvecklade muskler, sannolikt efter all qudditchträning, men det kändes så fel att han satt där…

"Så vad håller du på med? _Handbok i hippogriffpsykologi, _är det för Hagrids lektion?" frågade Ron nyfiket. Han verkade helt omedveten om hur obekväm Hermione kände sig.

"Eh, ja. Det kan dessutom vara nyttig läsning för allmänbildandet." mumlade Hermione.

Ron sträckte på sig, han såg oerhört belåten ut.

"Du anar inte vilken natt jag haft!" sade han stolt. Det var uppenbart att han ville att hon skulle få veta.

"Jag är glad för din skull." svarade Hermione ärligt.

"Vi är inte bundna till varandra, vi har bara fantastiskt sex!" fortsatte Ron oberört; "Att ha ett förhållande tar för mycket på krafterna, den här typen av relation är _idealiskt_!" Han suckade nöjt. Hermione sa ingenting, de bara satt där brevid varandra. Hermione i en prydlig, vit bomullspyjamas – och Ron med bart bröstparti, och ett par grådaskiga pyjamasbyxor. "Sexet är verkligen annorlunda…" malde Ron oavbrutet på. Hermione kände sig lätt illamående, sex var verkligen allt som alla tänkte på. Bilder av olika samlagställningar mellan henne och diverse klasskamrater, däribland Ron, dök ofrivilligt upp i hennes huvud och vägrade försvinna. Hon såg sig själv under våldtäktsförsöket, och hon såg Blaise Zabini fullborda ett samlag, två samlag, inför ögonen på Theodore Nott… Det knöt sig i magen.

"… du och, eh, Draco då? Vem är det som bestämmer?" Hermione uppfattade Rons underliga förfrågan.

"Va?" svarade hon förvirrat.

"Ja? Hur har ni sex? Eh…" Ron blev plötsligt väldigt röd om öronen; "Jag är bara nyfiken…" fortsatte han urskuldande.

"Kanske bäst du frågar Draco om det." svarade Hermione undvikande. Det kändes inte helt behagligt att diskutera sitt sexliv ingående med Ron.

Ron var uppenbarligen inte nöjd över svaret. Han muttrade något, men skakade av sig det dåliga humöret snabbt och sade; "Alla vet ju att ni har ett, eh, öppet förhållande… han håller ju på med andra. Det går ju mycket rykten, de flesta helt osannolika. Så snygg är han ju inte! Men han ska ju ha haft gruppsex med flera ur Slytherin bara nu förra veckan, det har jag hört från en _väldigt_ pålitlig källa… men det visste du säkert redan om. Nu ska jag gå och lägga mig igen, god natt!" och triumferande vände sg Ron om och gick uppför de små stentrapporna mot sin sovsal.


	14. Den nya Hermione

_Vet inte om någon vill ha någon uppdatering... verkar lite dött på den fronten :p Ni får gärna höra av er om ni faktiskt vill läsa mer..._

Januari månad led mot sitt slut och det var dags för vårterminens första Hogsmeadeutflykt. Hermione Granger såg fram emot att få umgås lite mer privat med Draco Malfoy. Det hade hunnit hända väldigt mycket de senaste månaderna, Hermione hade bl.a. hade förlorat oskulden, bevittnat en våldtäkt och själv blivit utsatt för ett försök… De sexuella händelserna hade satt ett djupt avtryck inom henne, och hon hade levt i en slags försenad chock. Av ren självbevarelsedrift hade hennes kropp förträngt mycket, men vetskapen om vad som hänt, plågade henne varje dag och effekterna började långsamt och utdraget förändra hennes medvetna. Hennes värde låg i hennes sexuella framtoning, i vad andra, och då män, tyckte om henne. Deras åtrå var hennes viktigste uppgift. Omedvetet ändrade hon utseende, för att behaga sin omgivning. Korta kjolar, generösa urringningar, mörk makeup, trånande blick med fuktiga läppar, en eggande gångstil. Alla kroppsrörelser ändrades till anmärkningsvärda gester som fick varenda straight kille på Hogwarts att vända på huvudet och stirra efter henne. Med all uppmärksamhet steg hennes självförtroende och den osunda cirkeln slöts igen. Hennes människovärde baserades på hennes sexuella utstrålning.

Med nyfunnet självförtroende hade hon promenerat ensam till Hogsmeade den där iskalla eftermiddagen i slutet av januari. Hon hade inte försökt få tag på Draco, han skulle sannolikt befinna sig inne på puben Svinhuvudet med sitt ordinarie sällskap – hon skulle likväl kunna gå dit och överraska honom.

Hon ignorerade kallt busvisslingarna när hon lättklädd, i sin vita capé med skoluniformen under, kom insvassandes på den mörka puben – och mycket riktigt, Draco Malfoy satt i ett hörn med en samling välbekanta Slytherinelever kring sig. Han hade nyfiket kikat upp för att se vem som orsakat all uppståndelse inne på den annars så dämpade krogen, när han fick syn på Hermione – som elegant borstade av lite nyfallen snö från håret och axlarna.

"Granger!" ropade han hånfullt och vinkade åt henne att komma.

Hon gav honom ett provocerande leende, och gick mot bordet. Samtliga Slytherinpojkar makade snabbt ihop sig för att ge plats åt henne. Hon kände igen Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Terence Higgs och Adrian Pucey, de satt allesammans i sällskap med Draco. Förut hade hon tyckt att det var obehagligt att vara ensam tjej med så många killar… men den nya Hermione, den som blivit bränd men som inte skydde elden, kände ett mäktigt lugn. Hon visste att hon hade något de ville ha.

"Är du ute helt själv?" frågade Theodore nyfiket.

"Skulle det vara något fel med det?" svarade hon med en axelryckning; "Ska jag inte få något att dricka?" tillade hon utmanande med blicken på Draco, som stilla betraktade henne. Han visste att hon njöt av uppmärksamheten i skolan när var och varanan kille dreglade efter henne i korridorerna.

"Vad är du ute efter? Pumpajuice?" Draco svarade kallt med ett hånfullt leende i mungiporna. Men innan hon hann svara vinkade han till sig servitör; "Ett till glas, tack"

Sällskapet drack eldwhiskey, och det dröjde inte länge förens Hermione blev serverad ett litet, nött glas med samma bärnstensfärgade vätska som sina skolkamrater. "… så du var ute och letade efter mig?" frågade Draco kyligt och spände sina gråa ögon i henne.

"Faktiskt…" svarade Hermione lätt; "… så letade jag efter Theo, vi har ett gemensamt projekt att presentera i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, eller hur?" hon vände sig nöjt mot Theo. Det var förvisso sant, att de båda efter en lektion alldeles nyligen bestämt sig för att inleda ett grupparbete och överraska Hagrid, och för att höja sitt betyg. Men att det skulle varit Theo hon haft i tankarna den här eftermiddagen var inte alldeles sant…

"Vi satsar på ett U i betyg…" mumlade Theodore. Draco såg lite överrumplad ut men samlade sig snabbt. "Vad för djur?" frågade han uttråkat och försökte dölja sin nyfikenhet.

"Hippogriffer, ett av Hagrids favoriter…" svarade Hermione stilla.

"Behöver du verkligen göra extraarbeten?" frågade Marcus, uppenbart förvånad; "Jag trodde att du hade riktigt bra betyg(!) och du Theo också för den delen?" han vände sig mot Theo som undvikande svarade; "Jag har bara ett Ö i vård och skötsel av magiska djur, jag har inte prioterat det ämnet…". Hermione fortsatte; "… och jag har ett U, men de hade jag tänkt behålla terminen ut!"

De pratade betyg och studier ett tag, Draco deltog inte i samtalet utan satt uttråkat och rörde sitt glas. Nyfiket och förvånat höjde han blicken då och då mot Hermione. Han var defintivt inte van vid att hon satte sig själv i centrum på ett så självsäkert sätt. Så småningom började han demonstrativt diskutera tillgångar och rikedomar med sin närmaste bordsgranne, Marcus Flint, som för övrigt verkade ha svårt att slita blicken från Hermione. Hur söt och vacker hon såg ut där, i det dunkla skenet. Att det dessutom gick att prata med henne som hon vore en vän, imponerade på Slytherinpojkarna. Tjejer i deras närhet brukade göra sig till, fnissa och gick aldrig ensamma någonstans. Hermione var något helt annat.

"… ni alla är förstås välkomna på fest hemma hos mig nästa helg." Dracos kalla röst skar igenom alla samtal.

Vilda hejarrop utbröt och Marcus dunkade Draco vänskapligt i ryggen.

"Vilka mer ska du bjuda?" frågade Adrian nyfiket och tillade hånfullt: "…Greengrassystrarna kanske?" Det utlöste ett högt skratt runt bordet. Pojkarna dunkade varandra i ryggen. Det var egentligen bara Hermione och Theodore som satt tysta och utbytte blickar. Theodore visste förstås vad som hänt, hur stor hans inblandning varit i övergreppet, ville Hermione faktiskt inte veta.

"Men Draco, snälla, bjud åtminstone Daphne och Astoria… och om nu Queenie inte vågar visa sitt söta lilla ansikte..." tillade Marcus flinandes.

"Jag har inte bestämt vilka än… Slytherintjejerna är så slitna, det finns gott om orört villebråd i de andra elevhemmen…" svarade Draco hånfullt och gav Hermione en lång blick som hon intressant noterade med ett tillkämpad lugn.

"Kan du inte bjuda med dig hon den yngsta Weasleysystern?" frågade Marcus Hermione och fick snabbt stöd från sina kamrater; "Finns en del Gryffindortjejer ja…"

Det kändes inte helt rätt att diskutera hennes väninnor och klasskamrater i det här sällskapet, även om hon antog att de försökte undvika att använda för extrema termer. Istället verkade de tala ett slags kodat språk; "… den där blonda, hon med, ja, hehehe." – följt av vilda gestikulationer samt ständigt oroliga blickar mot henne, som om de var nyfikna på att se om hon tog illa upp eller ej. I övrigt kändes det förstås inte för lockande att bjuda in för många av de hon faktiskt brydde sig om, till dessa killar, som sannolikt inte var för seriösa… eller laglydiga, tänkte Hermione kyligt.

"… det låter väl bra?" Dracos kalla röst avbröt hennes funderingar.

"Va?" svarade hon förvirrat.

Draco svarade inte direkt utan lät en provocerande tystnad uppstå ett par sekunder innan han sade överlägset; "Fixa lite tjejer, till på lördag nästa helg. På min herrgård."

"Då får ni lova en sak." svarade Hermione demonstrativt. Det hade blivit alldeles knäpptyst runt bordet, hon spände ögonen i var och en av dem. Draco höjde hånfullt på ögonbrynen och betraktade henne under tystnad. Hermione fortsatte; "… ni får inte, på under några som helst omständigheter, vara… eh, elaka mot dem. _Om _jag ska bjuda med några flickor från Gryffindor måste jag absolut kunna garantera dem deras säkerhet och att ni uppför er som gentlemän."

Hånfulla blickar utbyttes mellan det manliga sällskapet. Theodore svarade i allas ställe, även om han mer troligen egentligen bara svarade för sig själv: "Ja visst, det är klart. Det är inga våldtäktsfester vi brukar ha, blir svårt att ha dem mer än en gång liksom - och de har väl hunnit bli ett par fester hos Draco…"

"Ja… Okej," svarade Hermione tvekandes.

"Det börjar bli sent…" avbröt Terence sakligt, han hade precis tagit en titt på sitt armbandsur.

Draco reste sig förhållandesvis snabbt och var snart framme hos Hermione, han drog henne lite åt sidan och vinkade diskret av sina kamrater.

"Hejdå Mione…" sade Theodore lite tafatt.

"Vi kan väl träffas i biblioteket imorgon? Angående hippogriffprojektet?"

"Absolut!" svarade han snabbt; "Vi ses Draco!" tillade han skyggt. Draco gav honom en kort nick.

"Så vi ska inte få sällskap hem…?" frågade Hermione oskyldigt när pojkarna gått ut igenom ytterdörren och försvunnit ur synhåll.

"Du behöver ingen annan än mig, Granger." svarade Draco lugnt.

De väntade ett tag inne på Svinhuvudet, för att försäkra sig om att Slytherineleverna hunnit en bit i förväg, innan de själva började gå mot Hogwarts. De gick under tystnad i flera minuter. Det blåste kallt, den bitande vinden sved och dånade.

"Du låtsas vara så oskyldig…" sade Draco lågt; "… men egentligen vet du precis vad du gör, och vad du vill, eller hur?"

Hermione svarade inte.

"Du vet precis vad du ska göra… som den där höstlovsfesten… du dyker upp i en liten klänning, säger till mig att du är oskuld och…" Hermione avbröt honom häftigt; "Vänta lite nu! Jag nämde att jag aldrig haft sex när du redan flygit på mig!"

Draco log hånfullt.

"Du tittade mig djupt i ögonen." fortsatte han kallt. "Du spelar ett farligt spel, Granger."

Det var olustigt att höra Draco säga något som hon själv redan tänkt, fast å hans vägnar. De gick i mörkret längst en stig utmed den förbjudna skogen.

"Jag vet att du njuter av att hetsa upp mina vänner." tillade han överlägset.

"Du tror det va? Hetsar upp dem? För att jag hälsar på dem? Pratar om skolan?"

"Dina blickar och dina rörelser… och så dina små kläder!" Draco skrattade hånfullt; "Du vet hur män fungerar och utnyttjar det."

"Jag skulle kanske inte kalla er för män…" mumlade Hermione utmanade.

Draco stannade upp och ställde sig framför henne, hotfullt. Han var mer än ett huvud längre än henne. Hon nådde upp honom till bröstkorgen. "Hur definierar du begreppet man?" sade han släpigt; "Jag är snart sjutton! Och då kommer jag få ut mitt arv och helt kunna bestämma över mitt liv."

"Om ett år ja…"

"Vad antyder du?" väste han hånfullt. De hade börjat gå igen, det var alldeles för kallt för dem att stå och småprata utomhus.

"Ingenting, Draco."

"Tycker du att jag är liten?"

"Du är inte så gammal som du tror. Det finns vissa saker du fortfarande inte _vågar_, men jag tror på dig – annars skulle jag inte utsätta mig för dig…" Det uppstod en obekväm tystnad.

"Nå?" sade Draco till sist. Han flinade för sig själv.; "Vad är det jag inte… vågar? Du känner knappt mig, du har ingen aning om vad jag gjort. Det skulle chocka dig, du skulle inte våga vara med mig mer – förstår du inte det? Jag försöker bara låta bli att skrämma dig."

"En dag kommer du inse vad jag pratar om." svarade Hermione undvikande. Hogwarts slott med sina väldiga tinnar och torn uppenbarade sig en bit framför dem. De skiljdes åt efter att ha passerat portarna till skolan. Draco hade gett henne en av sina djupa, trånande blickar. Föraktfullt men trånande, deras läppar hade mötts i en retsamt lätt kyss. Ingen av dem ville ge den andre tillfredställelsen att släppa sin stolthet och visa sin pulserande längtan – istället uppförde de sig synnerligen anständigt, till bådas brinnande frustration. Den lätta kyssen var allt de fick före de skiljdes åt för natten.


	15. DRACO Höstlovsfesten på Hogwarts

_Detta är första kapitlet, "Höstlovsfesten på Hogwarts", ur Draco Malfoys synvinkel._

Höstlov. Löven ändrade färg, och det blev kyligare ute. Halva terminen hade gått, nästa år skulle Draco Malfoy fylla sjutton och han skulle sedermera bli myndig. Hans föräldrar hade redan bestämt att han skulle resa runt i östeuropa ett år, för att sedan studera vidare. Som sjuttonåring hade han naturligtvis mer att säga till om, men hans far Lucius reglerade hårt arvet och ställde sina krav i utbyte mot den ekonomiska tryggheten.

"Drick lite, Draco!" hickade Pansy Parkinson och avbröt Dracos tankar. Hon satt i hans knä, i en svart spetsklänning med bara axlar. Hon blev extra skränig på fyllan, Draco hade fri utsikt ner i hennes generösa urringning och lät henne hållas. Han kunde inte hindra att bli hård i byxan vid åsynen av hennes guppande bröst, mentalt äcklades han en smula. Daphne Greengrass satt mitt emot honom och kastade trånande blickar mot honom, som han besvarade hånfullt. Någon direkt respekt för kvinnor hade han inte – det var inte så att han hatade kvinnor, men de var svagbegåvade och irrationella. Fördelarna med dem, och enda anledningen till att han överhuvudtaget beblandade sig med dem, var naturligtvis för sexet. I framtiden ville han även se sin avkomma, och då behövdes också en lämplig flicka. Med rätt bakgrund, rätt genetik… rätt blodstatus. Fram till dess var Draco knappast så kräsen, han fick endå vem han ville. Flickor flockades kring honom och det äcklade honom, vad visste någon om honom annat än att han var rik och elak – varför valde tjejer frivilligt denna förnedring som de visste att deras vänner fått utstå?

För att de var idioter, lägre begåvade… han tänkte ofta på det när han hade sex med dem och blev således extra hårdhänt och elak under sexet, och inte gjorde det honom mindre populär vilket fick honom att förakta kvinnosläktet mer och den onda cirkeln slöts.

De var ett stort sällskap som satt nere i Slytherins uppehållsrum och drack eldwhiskey den här kvällen, framför den stora höstlovsfesten i vid-behovrummet. Marcus Flint och Adrian Pucey shottade under förtjusta skrik från ett par yngre Slytherintjejer och Theodore Nott var mitt uppe i en hetsig diskussion med Queenie Greengrass, Draco lyckades urskilja att samtalet handlade om könsroller. Väldigt typiskt Theodore att intressera sig för kvinnorfrågor, tänkte Draco trött.

Det började bli sent och Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle var de första att resa sig, men de fick snabbt sällskap av de tjugo-trettio Slytherinelever som suttit i timmar och druckit. Draco kände märkbart av eldwhiskey, men han tålde en hel del – till skillnad från Pansy som dramatiskt ramlade omkull när hon skulle resa sig, något som fick hennes vänner att tjuta av glädjefylld förskräckelse. "Millicent, kan du..?" väste Draco syrligt åt en klasskamrat som ögonblickligen försökte hjälpa Pansy upp. Draco hade redan gått ikapp Crabbe och Goyle och tillsammans med Miles Bletchley tog de täten. Det var naturligtvis inte det lättaste att ta sig oupptäckt genom Hogwartsslottet med det stökiga och mer än måttligt berusade sällskapet.

De befann sig utanför stora salen när de sprang rakt in i professor Sprout, ett tumult uppstod när professor Sprout lyckades avväpna Marcus Flint. Draco hade i samma sekund som Terence Higgs och Adrian Pucey också kastade sina glömskeförtrollningar, samtliga hade missat professor Sprout som skrek högt i förfäran. Hennes skrik lockade dit professor Flitwick och när det stora Slytherinsällskapet insåg att de höll på att förlora slaget utbröt panik och ett vimmel av förbannelser, förtrollelser och besvärjelser kastades åt alla håll. Två glömskeförtrollningar träffade de båda professorerna och Slytherineleverna skyndade vidare bara för att upptäcka att Millicent Bulstrode förvirrat tittade sig omkring, Pansy reagerade dock blixtsnabbt, tog hennes hand och skyndade utom synhåll för lärarna som var vända åt andra hållet.

Det var ett under att de alla kom helskinnade fram till sjätte våningen och vid-behovrummet. Halva skolan var på plats men det var fortfarande tidigt och få hade druckit av den spetsade bålen vilket resulterade i det ganska ödsliga dansgolvet. Miles hade gapskrattandes sprungit fram till sin barndomskamrat Michael Corner från Rawenclaw och upphetsat berättat om konfronationen med professor Sprout och professor Flitwick nere utanför stora salen alldeles nyss. De flesta Slytherinelev er skingrades åt, några bekantade sig med elever från andra elevhem, andra tog för sig av bålen och slog sig ned i små grupper i några av de soffor som stod utmed rummets väggar.

Draco betraktade stilla vimmlet av människor. Theodore gjorde honom sällskap, de småpratade lite. De var barndomskompisar och delade ett förflutet tillsammans. Draco noterade roat hur en blyg Hufflepuffflicka spanade in Theodore i smyg, hennes inte så blyga väninna drog med henne till dem.

"Hej, Megan Jones…!" presenterade hon sig själv tufft. Alldaglig, söt, hårt sminkad. Klart påsättbar, men Draco var inte direkt imponerad. Han höjde ett hånfullt ögonbryn. Hon hade ett rött linne med tryck och en vid, kort kjol till. Smaklöst och billigt, och hon var i sin tur säkert lättfotad. Sådana flickor imponerades alltid av pengar.

"… och det här är min kompis Hanna, Hanna Abott." tillade Megan stöddigt men med påtaglig osäkerhet. Hanna tittade blyg på Theodore och log sött mot honom. Theodore hälsade artigt, lite förvånad över uppmärksamheten.

"Vill ni dansa, eller?" Megan tittade undergivet på Draco. Han beundrade hennes mod, de hade aldrig träffats förut, faktum var att han knappt kunde påminna sig att han någonsin sett henne förrut.

Theodore tog Hannas hand, eldwhiskeyn gjorde honom modig, och tätt började de dansa i flimmret till discokulan i taket. Draco gick självsäkert ut på dansgolvet med sin nya bekantskap, la en arm runt henne och rörde sig lugnt till musiken. Megan sparade inte på något utan började dansa utmanade mot honom och tryckte sig mot honom, hoppfullt och villigt. Draco blev snabbt hård av uppvisningen, flera av hans klasskamrater från Slytherin hade upptäckt honom och den lättklädda flickan och busvisslade och gjorde snuskiga tecken. Det blev en lugnare låt och Hufflepuffflickan tryckte sig nära honom, han höll om henne. La en hand på hennes rumpa, la två händer. Hon stoppade honom inte direkt. En bit från dem applåderade flera Slytherinkillar. Skulle han ligga med henne ikväll? Han hade inte bestämt sig, hon var helt klart en ny erövring men det gick alldeles för lätt – och framförallt hade hans tankar oundvikligen dragits till den där Hermione Granger i Gryffindor. Den smutsiga blodshoran, han var egentligen jävligt ointresserad… men kunde inte sluta tänka på henne. Hon hade bytt stil under sommaren, när Hogwarts hösttermin börjat efter lovet hade hon dykt upp. Lätt sminkad, en ny garderob… plötsligt hade han sett henne. Snygg, oåtkomlig. Det skulle förstås inte förvåna honom om hon legat med Harry Potter… eller den där Ron Weasley. Tanken äcklade honom. Han skulle inte banga om hon kom krypande på alla fyra och bad om sex, men det skulle aldrig falla honom in att jaga henne. Han ville förnedra henne sexuellt, som den lilla horan hon var förtjänade hon ingenting annat.

Megan hade höjt ansiktet och kysste honom trånande, han besvarade kyssen nästintill uttråkat. Han var helt enkelt inte så intresserad. De hånglade ett tag innan Megan upphetsat viskade i hans öra: "Kan vi inte gå till sovsalen? Hihihi!"

"Visst." svarade han mjukt… "men du måste göra något först." fortsatte han lika silkesmjukt och spänade ögonen i henne: "Sug av Grabbe…" han sade det kallt.

"Va…? Nej…" svarade Megan sårat.

"Tack för dansen då." svarade Draco uttråkat och vände sig om.

"Men vänta… varför… varför vill du att jag ska göra det?" frågade Megan förtvivlat och tittade oroligt på honom.

"Finns det någon annan av killarna du hellre skulle suga av? Vi gör så i mitt elevhem, för att alla ska få lite kärlek…" det sista sa Draco extra hånfullt. Han njöt av scenariot. Hon skulle knäckas, det behövdes inte mycket mer nu.

"… men.." stammade hon tyst.

"Egentligen så är det inte oralsex utan riktigt sex, men du är snygg. Det kanske finns en framtid mellan oss, men jag kan inte gå vidare med dig om du inte ställer upp…" fortsatte Draco som det skulle vara det naturligaste i hela världen.

Megan hade fått tårar i ögonen och tittade stumt ner i marken. "En avsugning bara?" frågade hon bittert.

"Bara en avsugning, du kan få välja killen, de känns väl ok? Alla andra tjejer får ge sex, och med den killen som fick sist… men jag skulle aldrig kunna utsätta dig för det, du har för mycket potential." sade Draco sakligt. Han började tröttna på det här spelet. "Hur blir det nu?" frågade han med eftertryck när Megan varit tyst ett par sekunder.

"Okejokej…" svarade hon snabbt när hon såg hur han tänkte gå. "Då väljer jag… eh… Zabini. Blaise Zabini."

Draco låg hånfullt. Dålig smak, Blaise var ett riktigt äckel. Det fanns inte en chans att han ville ta i henne efter att Blaise fått röra henne, nåväl, Blaise skulle lyckligt tacka honom och vara skyldiga honom en gentjänst…

Mycket riktigt, Blaise hade förvånat men girigt spelat med i spelet när Draco presenterat Hufflepuffflickan och hennes obligatoriska uppdrag. Han hade knappt lämnat av henne när han fick syn på… henne. Hon var klädd i en utmanade snövit kortklänning som smickrande avslöjade hennes mjuka kurvor men slanka kropp. Draco kände en konstig, brännande känsla. Hon såg honom inte, och det var han tacksam över. Han såg säkert ut som ett fån, som stirrade efter en blodshora som henne.

Draco tvingade sig själv att slita blicken från Hermione, istället vände han sig om för att gå mot bålbordet och servera sig ett glas stärkande. Draco noterade samtidigt roat hur Theodore och Hanna stod omslingrade varandra på det blinkande dansgolvet. Han betraktade dem intresserat ett par minuter innan han fick en häftig knuff bakifrån, instinktivt vände han sig om med ilska men förvåningen övertog hans sinne för där stod hon ju – Hermione. Han såg rakt ner i hennes urringning, han kanske var full, men de brösten såg verkligen välformade ut…

"_Vad_ har du på dig?!" väste han kallt men kunde knappt dölja intresset. Han betraktade henne, hon stod så nära honom att han kände hennes blommiga doft… och doften av vin.

"Vad har du själv på dig?" svarade Hermione utmanade. Hon var helt klart berusad, hon hade svårt att fokusera och stod vingligt. Draco kände sitt övertag av situationen, än var han långt ifrån redlöst berusad – även om han sannolikt druckit mer än vad hon gjort, även om hon höll en nästan tom vinare i handen.

"Gillar du att visa upp dig eller?" frågade Draco frågade överlägset. Han såg hur hon spanade in hans kläder, precis som han nyss gjort på henne. Han hade som brukligt bör ett exklusivt skjortmärke, dyra jeans, värdefulla loafers. Tyckte han att hon var billig eller åtråvärd? Var en kombination möjlig? "Du har inte mycket på kroppen ikväll, Granger, och… är du full?" han kände sig tvungen att påpeka att hon inte var i närheten av att vara nykter.

"Har du något problem eller, Malfoy? Hermione halsade direkt ur vinflaskan och tittade underifrån med heta ögon och läppar fuktiga av förväntan mot honom. Var hon kåt? "Stör det dig att jag har på mig klänning?"viskade hon förföriskt.

"Om det stör mig? Haha, du får gärna gå klädd såhär i fortsättningen, det tycker nog hela den manliga elevhalvan…" sade Draco överlägset och spända ögonen i Hermione, tryckte sig mot henne och stod tillräckligt nära för att känna hennes söta aftonparfym. Han kunde inte hjälpa det, han ville ha henne. "Men du kanske ska hålla dig till någon kille, som kan ta hand om dig lite." Han synade henne återigen uppifrån och ner, med en hånfull blick.

"Ta hand om mig? Jag behöver ingen som tar hand om mig!" alkoholen fick henne att flacka med blicken.

" … men du kanske ska vara lite försiktig sen, Granger, inte vandra omkring sådär lättklädd. Du kan sända ut fel signaler och du kan råka illa ut - inte för att jag bryr mig." fortsatte Draco kallt, han tänkte naturligtvis inte låta någon annan gå på henne ikväll. Ikväll var hon hans, helt och hållet. Men det behövde hon inte veta nu.

"Du vet ändå inget om mig, _Malfoy_" svarade Hermione irriterat. Hennes vinflaska var nu tom och hon spanade mot bålborden.

"Seså, vi kan väl sätta oss ner och prata lite?" sade Draco hånfullt. Tanken på henne naken i hans våld eggade honom och han kunde inte slå bort tanken, hur mycket han än ville.

"Du, jag skulle inte tro det." svarade Hermione efter ett par demonstrativt tysta sekunder. Hon såg oförskämt nöjd ut. "Dessutom är den här slut nu och jag skulle vilja fylla på den…" sa hon och viftade med sin tomma flaska framför Draco.

"Den kan jag fylla på om du sätter dig, jag ska ändå fylla på mitt glas" tillade Draco snabbt. "Eller är du rädd för mig?" tillade han överlägset. Han såg hennes glittrande blick. Fyllan som lät henne släppa sina hämningar.

"Rädd för dig? Varför?" viskade hon ljudlöst.

"Rädd för att jag ska göra något mot dig." De stod nära varandra, Draco tillade mörkt: "Jag ska inte våldta dig, även om du skulle vilja det… Sätt dig nu!" Innan Hermione hann svara något spydigt tillbaka hade han tryckt ner henne i soffan bakom dem och hon bemödade sig inte resa sig upp när Draco vände sig om och stegade iväg mot närmaste bålbord. Han vände sig om väl framme vid bålen för att försäkra sig om att hon fortfarande satt kvar, och det gjorde hon. Lydigt.

"Här…" Draco räckte över henne ett glas, själv tömde han snabbt sitt eget glas med en lätt grimas. "Eldwhisky." sa han grötigt.

"Tack." svarade Hermione försiktigt. Hon var så uppenbart full. Blicken fokuserade inte. Hon lutade sig plötsligt mot honom. Han kände hennes varma, lilla kropp mot sig. Kunde inte låta bli att bli hård. Undrar hur sex med henne skulle vara? En del av honom ville bara förnedra henne, våldta henne… en annan del, och en väldigt kluven del, ville ta hand om henne. Hon var så hjälplös i hans våld. Och så vacker…

"Så… Du tycker om att visa upp dig? Vad tror du folk tänker när de ser dina lår?" Draco avbröt tystnaden. Hermione tittade förvirrat upp från hans famn, som om hon inte förstått hur hon hamnat där.

"Förhoppningsvis tycker dem väl om det, om inte är det deras jävla problem." Hermione svarade häftigt, argt och sluddrigt. "Vad tror du själv folk tänker om dig, Malfoy?" hon tittade irriterat på honom.

"Det intresserar mig inte direkt…" svarade Draco sakligt, "Vi behöver inte diskutera mig, jag ville bara påpeka för dig att du kan råka illa ut om du springer omkring sådär lättklädd. Folk kan tro att du är lättfotad…" Han ångrade sig när han väl sagt det. Lättfotad, någonting sa honom att hon aldrig haft sex. Fast det var surrealistiskt, så mycket som hon umgicks med Potter och Weasley. Kanske hade de haft trekant…

Snabbt tillade han: "Men du är snygg ikväll. Faktiskt, klä dig såhär i fortsättningen så kanske du har en chans…"

"Chans till vad? Lotterivinst? Högsta betyg, haha, inget som jag redan har, det sistnämda, alltså. Jag tror aldrig jag vunnit något?" Hermione sluddrade, Draco såg hur hennes blick följde ett par stirrande Rawenclawelever som passerade dem. Han gav dem en giftig blick och de tittade bort.

"Jag tänkte på mig- Jag ställer krav på tjejerna jag dejtar, förstår du väl." svarade Draco sakligt.

"Det gör jag också och du når _inte_ kraven hos mig, Malfoy." Hermione reste sig plötsligt upp och sprang iväg snabbare än vad Draco hade kunnat föreställa sig, han var inte direkt van vid att behöva jaga sina ragg. Förvirrat hade han rest sig och försökt följa efter men Hermione sicksackade fram på dansgolvet och han tappade nästan direkt bort henne.

Irriterat försökte han lokalisera henne i stimmet av berusade Hogwartselever. Varför sprang hon ifrån honom? Han hade fortfarande den brännande känslan i kroppen, han kunde inte sluta tänka på henne. Så vacker, så oåtkomlig… och så fick han syn på henne. Draco tog bestämda steg mot henne och la hånfullt handen på hennes bak. Han kunde urskilja stringtrosor genom det tunna klänningstyget.

"Stringtrosor? Jag som trodde att du föredrog något större… i trosväg" väste han hånfullt när hon chockat vände sig om.

"Men gud… tafsa inte då!" Hermione drog handen genom det chokladbruna mjuka håret och betraktade honom långsamt, trånande. Draco kunde inte låta bli att besvara blicken. "Ursäkta men jag… måste gå." tillade hon hest när stämningen blev påtagligt tjock.

"Men vänta!" Draco tänkte låta henne rusa iväg igen och skyndande efter henne genom den massiva trädörren som skulle leda dem ut till de ödsliga korridorerna i slottet igen. Dörren ledde dock i sin tur inte vidare ut igen utan till ett nytt rum. "Vi är nog kvar i vid-behovsrummet." påpekade Draco när han såg Hermiones förvirrade min.

Hon hade försökt ta ett par steg framåt men snubblade till och ramlade framlänges på den slitna men rena madressen som låg mitt i det lilla rummet. Hermiones klänning gled upp och Draco stod bakom henne och kom på sig själv med att gapa fånigt vid åsynen av hennes halvnakna underkropp, de små stringtrosorna skylde av naturliga skäl inte mycket…

"Granger" hade han mumlat. Pulsen dunkade i skrevet, han blev stenhård i samma sekund som Hermione olyckligt blottat sig. Det brann i kroppen. Han ville ha henne, och ska få henne. Nu.

"Du… du hetsar upp mig, Granger." sade han hånfullt. Hon hade desperat försökt rätta till klänningen och resa sig men fyllan hindrade henne från alla tänkbara naturliga reflexer. Istället var hon helt i hans våld. Ståndet dunkade. Han vände henne på rygg, la sig över henne och tryckte sig mot henne. Tryckte ståndet hårt mot henne.

"Jaså?" sade Hermione sluddrigt.

"Du gillar att spela svår va? Klä dig i små, tajta kläder och vifta på rumpan framför alla killar utan att någonsin ge någon nått?" väste Draco upphetsat. Han var förbannad, hur i helvete lyckades hon få honom att tappa allt och känna sig så konstig? Hur lyckades hon få honom att brinna sådär? HORA.

"Jag brukar inte direkt klä mig såhär…" viskade Hermione. "Du gör det helt jävla omöjligt för mig, jag kan inte låta bli…" Han tänkte inte stå emot frestelsen längre.

Han böjde sig ner mot henne och kysste henne, först försiktigt. Det kändes så märkligt, hela situationen. Med henne, en blodshora, vad höll han på med? Kroppen lydde inte längre, passionerat kysste han henne. Trånande, hårt, våldsamt. Vad gjorde hon med honom? Han började slita i hennes klänning, blotta åsynen av hennes välformade lilla kropp under honom fick honom att totalt tappa alla form av hämningar. Hermione försökte trevande knäppa upp hans skjorta, men det tog sin tid. Hennes fylla lät henne inte fokusera på något… eller göra något mostånd.

Draco slet av hennes bh, hennes välformade tonårsbröst blottades. De var inte direkt skolans största, men perfekta på något sätt. Inte större än B-kupa, men passade proportionerligt till hennes lilla kropp. Ljusrosa bröstvårtor, han slets mellan sidan av honom som kärleksfullt ville smeka henne och kalla henne älskling, och sidan som bara ville göra henne illa…

Han började göra sig beredd på att penetrera henne, men i samma sekund var det som om Hermione vaknade upp ur fyllan och skräckslaget väste: "Vänta… jag tror inte. Jag har inte… vänta!" Hon försökte krångla sig ur hans grepp, lönlöst.

"Du har aldrig vadå?" flinade Draco. Han var inte dummare än att han förstod, hon var inte den första oskulden han varit med. "Var inte orolig, jag ska vara försiktig med dig…" svarade han nöjt. Det gladde honom förvånande nog något oerhört att han skulle bli hennes första – varför brydde han sig egentligen? Han förstod ingenting längre. Men nu hade han bara sex i huvudet, övriga tankar fick lov att vänta. Han fick av henne och sig själv de sista klädesplaggen som hindrade ett samlag och trängade in henne.

Hon kändes defintivt som en oskuld. Under honom gnydde hon, han undrade om hon hade ont. Han körde på extra hårt istället. Blodshora, tänkte han hånfullt. Smällde till henne på rumpan, smekte hårdhänt brösten, stötte in och ut. Hårt. Om nu Draco Malfoy skulle knulla blodshoror kunde han lika gärna göra det ordentligt, hon var nog hans första faktiskt. Annars hade ett par halvblod passerat, men aldrig någon med så orent blod.

Så småningom började han sakta ner, han skulle snart komma. Han böjde sig mot henne och kysste hennelätt flera gånger. Kroppen brann, pulsen dunkade. Hon var så vacker. Egentligen undvek han för mycket ögonkontakt i sex, det blev väldigt intimt. Men med henne var det svårt att låta bli, hon förtrollade honom.

Sexet avrundades med att han kom. De låg tysta brevid varandra – vad hade precis hänt? Tankarna började komma tillbaka till Draco, Hermione verkade ha däckat. Han betraktade stilla in fångst för kvällen. Hennes mjuka, mjölkvita hud var len att smeka. Hon blundade och somnade antagligen nästan direkt. Draco la sin hand på Hermiones bak, smekte skinkorna, de var alldeles heta. Han kände själv fyllan, såg igenom en dimma. Vad hade hon gjort med honom? Hur kunde hon tända en sådan eld i honom, att han ville ha henne till varje pris. Draco tyckte inte om känslan, han kände sig beroende och svag – han hade varken tid eller ork att hålla koll på henne, skydda henne från faror och försvara henne. Eller? Fyllan hade ersatt kåtrusets dunkande, ofrivilligt föreställde han sig henne och honom som flick och pojkvän, hand i hand i skolan, i Hogsmeade… hemma hos honom.

Vad hade han gjort?


	16. DRACO Morgonen därpå samt tiden efter

Han vaknade till av hennes förtvivlade andetag: omtöcknad av eldwhiskeyn från gårdagens festligheter och utmattad efter nattens synder. Han hann precis registrera i ögonvrån hur hon försvann ut genom den massiva trädörren. Han låg ensam kvar på en madrass. Den doftade av dem och deras kroppar. Draco gäspade sömndrucket, och för en stund var det som vanligt. En morgon av många, när morgonljuset letade sig in la sig magin och den flicka han fått med sig miste sin glans i samma stund som solens strålar letade sig fram. Förtrollningen bröts. Men någon stämde inte denna morgon. Draco gillade inte känslan av att sakna kontroll, att inte veta vad som försigick, även när det gällde hans egna känsloliv. Något var väldigt fel. Han vände sig om och lade sig på rygg, och i samma veva drog någon upp en rullgardin i hans inre. Hermione. Allt kom och slog honom i en väldig fart, han blev med ens klarvaken: Hermione i hennes korta vita klänning mitt på dansgolvet, de gåtfulla bärnstensfärgade ögonen som synade honom nyfiket, henne naken under honom där på madrassen i ett undanskymt litet rum.

Hade de verkligen haft sex? En våg av välbehag sköljde över honom när han tänkte igenom sexakten ytterligare en gång. Försökte återskapa varenda detalj av hennes kropp, varje läte och ljud hon gett ifrån sig, gnyende och små stön, hennes doft. Hur brösten guppade varje gång han stötte in i henne. Hur hon krökte lite missnöjt på munnen av smärta när han var lite extra hårdhänt. Det var så kvinnor skulle tas, han visste att hon gillade det, ändå kunde han inte låta bli känslor av förakt både mot sig själv, som förstörde något så oskyldigt, och mot henne, som njöt av behandlingen. Han slog förvirrat bort tankarna på skam, han hatade att behöva reflektera över något så simpelt som sex – och att själv behöva känna skuld, det var något helt nytt. Draco brukade inte känna annat än möjligtvis äckel för flickorna som sjönk så lågt att de krälade efter honom bara för att han skulle behandla dem illa. Han kände inget sådant för sig själv, men nu kunde han inte slå bort känslan av att själv gjort något fult. Hermiones oskyldighet var permanent nersolkad, och det fick honom av något outgrundlig anledning att må dåligt.

Draco hade behövt gå ner till Slytherin sällskapsrum barbröstad. Han hade inte hittat sin skjorta bland de kvarvarande kläderna, däremot Hermiones persikofärgade stringtrosor, vilka han tryckte ner i byxfickan. Han hade noterat att det fanns en tunn strimma torkat blod på lakanet. Hon var inte hans första oskuld, men det kändes otvivelaktigt bra att han var hennes första. Att se hennes blod väckte många känslor inom Draco, det vilade något klart uråldrigt över det hela och han rös ofrivilligt vid tanken på vad han gjort med henne under natten.

"Draco! Jag ser att du hade kul inatt! Blev du av med tröjan också? Måste varit en frusen tjej!" Blaise Zabinis rop väckte skratt och hejarrop i sällskapsrummet och Draco svarade med sin sedvanligt släpiga och arroganta ton: "Skönt att åtminstone någon av oss fick kul inatt." Hans bitska motkommentar togs med ro, Blaise munhöggs gärna och inflikade lika snabbt: "Behövde du betala henne i kläder? Kvinnor nu för tiden! Ingen skam i dem alls!" Konversationen mellan dem utlöste flera skratt. Draco gav honom ett roat ögonkast och svarade släpigt: "Jag behöver inte betala, men jag förstår nu varför du inte har några ordentliga skjortor...". Det fick Blaise att rodna lätt, hans enklare bakgrund var ingenting han gärna skämtade om, men Draco nickade åt honom att följa med till sovsalen och han följde lydigt efter.

Draco bytte om till skolklädsel och tog sedan sällskap med Blaise och ett större Slytherinsällskap till Stora salen. Det var lunch och en rad rätter fanns uppdukade: pumpapaj, broccolipaj, sötpotatis och olika köttgrytor. Han hade medvetet hållt utkik efter hennes chokladbruna hårsvall , men Hermione satt inte vid Gryffindorbordet. Besviket slog han sig ner vid sitt bord och tog för sig av köttet. Det var ett konstant sorl i bakgrunden, Slytherinelever som upphetsat skvallrade om vem som gjort vad under natten. I bakgrunden hörde han Blaise skryta om att han fått känna Loretta Cornhill i Rawenclaw på brösten och att de inte var så stora som man skulle kunna tro. Dracos tankar var upptagna på annat håll, han funderade på hur han skulle ta kontakt med Hermione. Han ville klart träffa henne igen, absolut ligga med henne och något obestämt gnagade i honom. Ville han mer? Draco förträngde helt sonika dessa obehagliga tankar och beslöt sig för att det var motiverat att söka upp henne för att få mer sex, det var nog bara den stark åtrån till henne som spelade honom ett spratt.

Draco lämnade bordet efter att ha slängt ur sig en halvdålig ursäkt om att han behövde prata med professor Snape om förra veckans uppsatsskrivning om röda giftsniglar i Amazonas, vilket mottogs med blandade reaktioner. Draco brukade vanligtvis inte engagera sig nämnvärt i skolarbetet, men eftersom det lät som en dålig ursäkt och han ändå skulle uppsöka professor Snape antog man snabbt att Draco hade något viktigt att prata med Snape om, och därför accepterade man hans ursäkt och Draco kunde lämna Slytherinbordet utan sin sedvanliga svans av beundrare och vänner.

Draco beslöt sig för att kolla de utrymmen där Hermione kunde tänkas vara, för att få en chans att prata med henne, och började med att passera trapporna nere vid Gryffindortornet för att kanske råka springa på henne – men sådan tur hade han inte. Många Gryffindorelever passerade och gav honom misstänksamma ögonkast som han besvarade med irritation: varför var de ivägen för honom och vart var Hermione? Lekte hon med honom? Det gjorde hon förstås. Flashbacks från gårdagkvällen spelade ständigt upp på hans näthinna. Hennes förföriska, trånande blickar. Hur hon plötsligt kunde springa ifrån honom av ingen anledning och han blev tvungen att jaga henne. Den ilskan tog han ut över henne sen, när de var ensamma med varandra på madrassen. Draco hånflinande åt den insikten, men kunde inte skaka av sig känslan att det ändå var han som låg i hennes våld.

Biblioteket var hans nästa försök och mycket riktigt: där satt hon. Hon var klädd i något ljusrosa och såg precis så oskyldig och oåtkomlig ut som hon alltid varit. Präktig, oförstörd och oförskämt medveten om det. Det fick honom att känna sig lite osäker, samtidigt var hon en utmaning och med vetskapen om att han redan lägrat henne kände han sig stärkt nog att gå fram hyllorna och konfrontera henne.

Hon såg honom inte. Han hann komma riktigt nära, rafsade åt sig några böcker på hyllan närmast henne. Blicken fastnade först i urringningen. Hennes nakna bröst flashar förbi som en film i hans inre. Byxan blir plötsligt trång, kallsvetten bryter nästan ut, i någon sekund tvekade han och funderade på att kasta sig in bakom närmaste hylla och hoppas att hon aldrig såg att han kom. Men så lugnade han ner sig och när blicken for över den uppslagna boken _Avancerad Trolldrycksframställning_ och kärleksdrycken Amortentia i blodröd text med svarta dekorativa hjärtan runt om bilden på en bubblande kittel kunde han inte hejda sig:

"Får du inte nog av mig Granger?" Han sade det retsamt, lite försiktigare än vad han tänkt sig. Han hoppades att hon inte skulle märka av hans osäkerhet. Han slog sig oinbjuden ner på stolen bredvid henne. Hermione såg vettskrämd ut, att allt blod lämnat ansikte och att paniken växte i hennes ögon stärkte Dracos ego. Hon var i hans våld, inte tvärtom. Vad tänkte han egentligen?

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon mjukt.

"Världens starkaste kärleksbrygd…?" replikade han självbelåtet, han kunde inte sluta le. Hon var så söt när hon var generad. De satt nära varandra. Han visste hur kvinnor fungerade när de gillade någon. De brukade börja stamma, bli nervösa, leka med sitt hår eller bara ha svårt att hitta ord. Han såg hur hon andades in hans doft med näsan, och hennes kroppspråk var undermedvetet inbjudande. "Gillar du det eller? _Burberry Brit Man aftershave_…" tillade han för att göra henne medveten om att han förstod att hon trånade efter honom. Makten över henne var onekligen trevlig att ha.

"Vad pratar du om? Jag… om du brydde dig om att följa med på lektionerna skulle du veta att vi ska skriva om Amortentia tills på onsdag… Dessutom är jag inte så intresserad av att veta vad du använder för parfym." Hennes svar var avsnäsande, ett desperat försök, han kunde se igenom det men blev lite tagen på sängen av hennes reaktion. Varför var hon inte som alla andra och gav efter för honom? Hennes oberäknelighet triggade honom. Ville hon spela spelet så kunde de göra det, han visste alla regler och kunde alla fusk.

"Vi kanske skulle anordna ett litet byte, Granger. Jag har inte så mycket användning för dina trosor - ett par till i samlingen gör ingen skillnad. Men jag skulle gärna vilja ha tillbaka min skjorta, vet du vad den kostade? Antagligen mer än hela din garderob." Det sista var onödigt, han ångrade det nästan direkt när han sagt det. Han visste att hon visste att han hade det bra ställt, och någon som hade det bra ställt hade den goda smaken att inte påpeka det i alla sammanhang. Det var billigt och nyrikt, helt i motsats till den han var. Han var någon med värdighet och klass. Mycket riktigt såg Draco hur Hermiones ögon glänste till. Han hade gjort henne ledsen och de smärtade honom av en oförklarlig anledning och han kom av sig.

"Minns du igår... eller?" började han för att försöka byta samtalsämne. Inleda till något trevligare.

"Nja..." svarade hon undvikande och såg sådär fruktansvärt generad ut igen och han fann det återigen sött. "Jag hade tänkt..." började Draco med omtänksam stämma men avbröts bryskt i samma stund av ett testosteronfyllt brölande: det var hans klasskamrater Vincent Grabbe, Gregory Goyle och Blaise Zabini som kom instormade i biblioteket och fick elever att kasta missnöjda och hatiska blickar efter dem. Deras högljudda röster skar genom tystnaden. . "Malfoy! Malfoy! Vad gör du med _henne_?!" utbrast Blaise när de unga männen fått syn på dem.

"Hon bad mig om hjälp, i trolldryckskonst. Något jag råkar vara ytterst begåvad i." Svarade Draco blixtsnabbt, med samma auktoritära kyla i rösten som han använde när han skulle få sin vilja igenom.

"Jahaja… jaha… ja." Blaise hade kommit av sig och stod nu och såg fånig ut.

Hermione reagerade också mycket snabbt: hon rafsade åt sig sina böcker, sitt bläck och sin trollstav, gav Draco ett snabbt generat ögonkast innan hon lämnade dem och skyndade ut ur biblioteket. Draco gjorde inget för att hindra henne. Det var inget bra tillfälle. Blaise såg plötsligt belåten ut igen och utbrast nonchalant "Hon var ganska snygg igår kväll, såg du henne? Med det utseendet får man väl se mellan fingrarna för blodet, jag menar, hon duger nog på natten."

Dracos blod frös. Det var något väldigt olustigt över att höra Blaise prata om Hermione på det sättet. Han motstod impulsen att ge sin klasskamrat en rak höger över näsbenet och tog sig samman, fräste något om att mugglarblodshoror inte kunna rättfärdigas och lämnade sedan biblioteket under tystnad tätt följd av de muntert småpratande Slytherineleverna.

De hade trolldryckslektion tillsammans den onsdagen, Draco hade bestämt sig för att ge Hermione en lapp om föreslagen träff inom kort. Han hade hennes trosor och hon hans skjorta, det medförde en utmärkt anledning för dem att mötas. Han hade försökt diskutera det den där eftermiddagen i biblioteket men de hade avbrutits och nu riskerade han att inte få iväg lappen alls. Det var alldeles för odiskret att ge den till henne under en stillsam lektion, något måste hända så att allas uppmärksamhet riktades åt ett håll och ingen skulle notera om Hermione fick en lapp från honom. Nästan hela lektionen hade gått när han till sist mumlade en mindre förbannelse över Neville Longbottons gryta och hans havslå elixir exploderade. "Lika bra – Amortentia ska ändå vara rosaskimrande" tänkte Draco skadeglatt för sig själv, närmade sig Hermione bakifrån och tog hennes hand. Blixtsnabbt släppte han taget men lämnade kvar den ihopvikta lilla lappen i hennes.

Det var en kall höstkväll, den råa våta kylan trängde in genom märg och ben. Draco var vanligtvis inte särskilt frusen av sig, men det var svårt att hålla kölden på avstånd en kväll som denna. Fullmånen sken upp i mörkret, det vilade något magiskt i luften, han kunde inte sätta fingret på vad. Han hade väntat på henne länge när hon äntligen dök upp, från ingenstans, han höjde handen och vinkade åt henne för hon såg honom inte där på andra sidan sjön.

"Så du kom ändå." Han kunde inte undgå att ge henne en hungrig blick: hon hade ett svart sidennattlinne som följsamt urskiljde kroppens konturer. Det var sexigt och hon gjorde det medvetet för att reta honom, så mycket begrep han. Hon hade en mantel över armen, men använde den inte. "Naturligtvis" tänkte Draco sakligt för sig själv, hon ville väcka hans uppmärksamhet genom att använda din kropp som ett vapen mot honom. Som ett maktmedel. "Fryser du? Svep in dig i manteln" sade han retsamt för att invänta hennes reaktion. Hon skulle få veta att han visste att hon gjorde det här bara för att kåta upp honom.

"Jag? Åhnej, jag fryser inte. Jag… ja." Hon ljög verkligen dåligt. Men det var en del av hennes charm och oskyldighet, tänkte Draco för sig själv. "Nähä?" svarade han sarkastiskt när en särskilt kall vind smekte dem och Hermione ryste av köld. Draco la sina armar runt henne, kände hennes kalla mjuka hud och mötte hennes ögon. Bärnsten. I det svaga ljuset från månen reflekterades de många nyanser av bärnsten och whiskey i Hermiones iris. Det vilade något gåtfullt över dem. Tillfället var rätt, han böjde sig fram och kysste henne hungrigt.

"Vad håller du på med? Jag är mugglarfödd, orent blod eller hur är det? Varför gör du såhär?" Hermiones ord kom lite som en överraskning för honom. Varför ville hon förstöra det här ögonblicket? Det gjorde ingenting om hon var mugglare ikväll, eller när de delade natten tillsammans. Det utgjorde förstås ett problem i andra sammanhang, men det var inte så att de skulle gifta sig. En otrevlig liten röst uppenbarade sig inom honom och frågade om det inte var så att han var kär i henne, men den slog han irriterat bort.

"Jag vet inte. Jag tänker inte på det. Dessutom ska vi väl… knappast gifta oss?" han sade det kallt och släpigt.

"Så lite sex går bra med smutsskallar?" Draco märkte att Hermione var sårad och han ville helst inte ha den här diskussionen överhuvudtaget. Han hade svårt att inte vara uppriktig, och sanningen skulle antagligen fördärva henne.

"Jag tycker inte att du är smutsig, eller något sånt. Du är mugglarfödd, och jag skulle önska att du inte var det." Svarade han kort.

"Skulle det förändra något?" Det kom ut lite retsamt, utmanande. Draco såg glimten i hennes ögon och besvarade henne instinktivt med en kyss. Rovdjurshungrigt kysste han henne samtidigt som hans händer for upp och ner över hennes tunna sidenlinne. Han ville ha henne och hon skulle inte göra motstånd. Hermione rev själv i hans kläder, hon verkade förbannad på honom. Hennes våldsamhet triggade honom och de brottades lite, det var ingen match att tala om eftersom han vägde 30kg mer i bara muskler men han njöt av att hålla fast hennes späda handleder i en hand och låta den andra glida upp mellan hennes lår. Hon var såpass omedgörlig och aggressiv mot honom att han beslöt sig för att lägga henne på mage och därmed bestämt visa att det var han som bestämde. Det var en ställning han vanligtvis föredrog eftersom han gärna undvek ögonkontakt med sitt byte för natten, men det var också en utmärkt ställning för att dominera och förnedra. Det var lätt att hålla henne nere på mage. Han drog ner hennes svarta sidentrosor och när han trängde in i henne kände han att hon varit upphetsad ett längre tag.


End file.
